Quand Edward rencontre Bella
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction de When Edward Met Bella d'Amethyst Jackson, "Quand Harry rencontre Sally" revisité à la sauce Twilight avec Edward et Bella dans les rôles principaux.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice: j'ai vu le film "When Harry met Sally" il y a 20 ans ****de cela, et en plus je l'ai vu en anglais. Alors, amies lectrices, ne vous attendez pas à retrouver exactement les répliques du film dans la bouche des personnages créés par Stephenie Meyer et revisités par Amethyst Jackson, car je ne les connais pas en français. Après tout, il s'agit ici d'une version modifiée de l'histoire originale.**

**La saga Twilight et le film "Quand Harry rencontre Sally" ne m'appartiennent pas, en passant. Et cette fiction sort tout droit de la tête de la très prolifique auteure de Bonne Foi.**

**J'espère que**** ma traduction vous plaira.**

Quand Edward rencontre Bella

Chapitre 1: prélude

« Au début on se détestait- »

« Non, _tu_ me détestais. Moi je n'avais rien contre toi. »

« Et ensuite nous nous sommes liés d'amitié. »

« Nous sommes restés amis longtemps- »

« - avant de ne plus l'être. »

« Après on est devenus plus que des amis. »

« Ça semble tout simple, mais… ça ne l'est pas. »

**BPOV**

J'étais plantée debout sur la véranda d'Angela Weber, entourée d'une multitude de valises, et j'attendais. Il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité que je poireautais là.

Angela avait été une de mes premières amies à Forks et elle était la personne la plus aimable de mon entourage, alors je me sentais incapable de refuser quelque gentillesse que ce soit de sa part. De toute façon j'aurais passé pour une idiote si j'avais refusé celle-là, même si je n'étais pas du tout chaude à l'idée. Vous vous demandez sans doute de quoi je parle. J'y arrive, justement.

Angela Weber était la petite amie d'Edward Cullen depuis aussi longtemps que je la connaissais. Je n'avais entrevu Edward qu'une ou deux fois en passant car il était de deux ans notre aîné et fréquentait déjà l'université lorsque j'étais arrivée à Forks au milieu de mon avant dernière année à l'école secondaire. Quand Angela passait du temps avec son amoureux, elle préférait les activités intimes, loin de ses autres copines. Bien entendu Edward l'avait amenée au bal de fin d'année – à deux reprises – mais moi je ne m'y étais pas pointée, la danse représentant un trop grand risque pour ma santé.

Angela et moi avions toutes les deux été diplômées en juin et j'avais été acceptée à l'université de Northwestern où je planifiais étudier en littérature anglaise. Par un bizarre concours de circonstances, Edward Cullen avait décidé de poursuivre ses études préparatoires à cette même université. Apparemment il voulait devenir médecin comme son père, et il allait tout faire pour y parvenir. Angela avait pensé que ce serait génial que je fasse le trajet de la Péninsule Olympique jusqu'à l'Illinois avec lui, qui préférait conduire plutôt que de prendre l'avion. Conduire jusque là toute seule n'était pas envisageable pour moi; mon vieux camion pick up rendrait l'âme avant même d'avoir franchi la frontière de l'état de Washington.

J'avais accepté l'idée d'Angela parce que si je prenais l'avion, je serais limitée dans la quantité de bagages que je pourrais transporter avec moi. En outre j'avais des tonnes de bouquins, et les frais pour me les faire livrer dans l'Illinois m'auraient ruinée. Mon père ne voyait pas d'objection à ce que je voyage avec Edward parce qu'il connaissait bien les Cullens. Le père d'Edward était le meilleur docteur dans un rayon de deux cent kilomètres, aux dires de Charlie. Je lui avais fait mes au revoirs quand il m'avait déposée chez Angela, il y avait déjà un petit moment de cela.

À présent, j'attendais sur la véranda pendant qu'Angela et Edward s'échangeaient assez de salive pour durer jusqu'à leurs prochaines retrouvailles. Dégoûtant.

« Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives? » entendis-je la voix d'Angela demander juste de l'autre côté de la porte moustiquaire.

« Je vais t'appeler durant le trajet, » promit la voix profonde d'Edward.

Il y eut une autre pause, sans doute pour échanger plus de baisers. Je soupirai bruyamment et commençai à taper du pied en signe d'impatience et de frustration.

« Tu vas me manquer, » dit Angela.

« Tu vas me manquer encore plus, mais on va se revoir très vite. Juste quelques mois, et je serai de retour pour la Thanksgiving. »

« Tu as raison, » soupira mon amie. « Eh bien, conduis prudemment. Et prends soin de Bella, d'accord? »

« Sûr, pas de problème, » répondit son amoureux.

Et soudainement, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit avec un énorme grincement. Edward, grand et élancé, émergea de l'intérieur, suivi par Angela qui avait de toute évidence pleuré. Je me sentis instantanément coupable d'avoir fait preuve d'impatience.

« Bella, je ne pense pas que vous ayez été présentés tous les deux. Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, » dit-elle en gesticulant entre nous comme une hôtesse de jeux télévisés.

« Salut, ravi de te rencontrer, » commenta Edward en tendant poliment la main.

Je serrai cette main, non sans noter combien la mienne semblait menue en comparaison.

« Angela m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, » poursuivit-il.

« Et réciproquement, » répliquai-je en réponse à ses deux commentaires, reprenant ma main lorsqu'il desserra sa poigne.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps de faire un bout de chemin, » dit-il encore. « Nous avons une longue route devant nous. »

« C'est vrai, » approuvai-je en faisant un signe de tête.

Sans prévenir, Edward s'avança vers moi et je faillis trébucher par en arrière dans un réflexe involontaire. Il gloussa et j'entendis Angela rire derrière lui.

« Je voulais juste prendre quelques unes de tes valises si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient? »

Je rougis de confusion. « Oh! Ça va alors, ne te gêne pas… »

Edward souleva deux de mes valises, mais la seconde lui glissa immédiatement des doigts. « Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans celle-là? » demanda-t-il en la soulevant à nouveau dans les airs.

De manière plutôt impressionnante, il réussit à la trimballer jusqu'à la voiture sans avoir à la redéposer au sol une seule fois.

« Hum, des livres, » répondis-je en marchant derrière lui avec deux sacs plus légers.

« Des livres? » Il fronça les sourcils, l'air complètement dérouté. « Eh bien, au moins ce ne sont pas des chaussures. »

Je plaçai mes bagages dans le coffre de la voiture avec ceux qu'Edward venait d'y mettre. « J'ai besoin de mes livres. Sans eux je me sens toute nue. »

Edward retroussa les lèvres mais se retint de passer une remarque, ce pour quoi je lui fus très reconnaissante. Je n'avais en effet pas du tout voulu faire de référence à la nudité, mais ma spontanéité venait encore de me jouer un tour. Je me retournai, mais seulement pour me retrouver face à face avec une Angela en pleurs. Je jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur à Edward et m'avançai vers elle pour la serrer brièvement en guise d'au revoir.

« Je vais attendre dans la voiture, » marmonnai-je.

Ni Edward ni Angela ne portèrent attention à moi alors que je m'installais dans le confortable siège en cuir rembourré de la Volvo. C'était un véhicule neuf et l'odeur caractéristique persistait dans l'espace restreint. Pour me distraire et éviter de regarder les deux tourtereaux à l'extérieur, je commençai à passer en revue la collection de CD d'Edward dissimulée dans la boîte à gants. Les Beatles, les Sex Pistols, Jeff Buckley… Beethoven? _Aléatoire_.

« Je vais te voir à la Thanksgiving, » entendis-je, et subitement, la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit en grand et la longue silhouette d'Edward se glissa dans le siège avec une grâce féline. Il introduisit la clé dans l'ignition tout en baissant sa vitre.

« Au revoir, » fit Angela en soupirant. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre de la portière d'Edward pour nous observer tous les deux. « Prenez soin l'un de l'autre. »

« Bien entendu, » dis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Cependant, je pris la résolution de faire un effort pour être amicale avec Edward. Après tout, si ma copine voyait quelque chose d'intéressant en lui, ce devait être parce qu'il était réellement sympathique.

« Bonne chance, » ajouta-t-elle, reculant de quelques pas pour laisser la voiture sortir de l'entrée de garage.

La main d'Edward se posa sur la manette de transmission et il mit le véhicule en marche arrière. La Volvo recula dans l'allée avant de s'engager sur la route. Je demeurai silencieuse et regardai défiler les maisons dont l'une était celle de mon père et avait aussi été la mienne durant les deux dernières années. Bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes sur l'autoroute.

« On ferait bien de se trouver un sujet de conversation, qu'en penses-tu? » finit par dire Edward.

« Je suppose, » répondis-je.

Nous avions un bon trente-six heures de route devant nous. Ça représentait un voyage de trois jours. Toutefois, la vitesse folle à laquelle conduisait Edward risquait de faire en sorte qu'on arrive à destination beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Si on ne se tuait pas en chemin, évidemment…

« Alors, tu vas étudier en littérature? » commença-t-il, quittant la route des yeux pour me lancer un bref coup d'œil.

« C'est exact. Et tu es en pré-med, n'est-ce pas? »

« Exact. »

Une autre minute d'inconfort s'écoula.

« Et… euh… c'est quoi cette collection improbable de CD? »

Cette fois-ci Edward daigna me regarder plus attentivement. « Tu as déjà fouiné dans mes CD? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire en t'attendant? Te regarder essayer d'avaler la langue d'Angela pendant votre ultime au revoir? » me défendis-je. « Et vraiment, qui ose placer les Sex Pistols juste à côté de Beethoven? C'est pas un peu sacrilège? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Non puisque moi je le fais. »

Et voilà comment ma première rencontre avec Edward Cullen débuta…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice: merci à toutes les lectrices qui ont pris la peine de m'envoyer un commentaire pour le premier chapitre. Je vous rappelle ****ici que je ne fais que traduire la fiction d'Amethyst Jackson. La saga Twilight et le film "Quand Harry rencontre Sally" ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 2: collision

**BPOV**

« Alors… comment ça marche? » demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

Nous étions maintenant rendus à l'est de l'état de Washington.

« Comment ça marche quoi? » questionna Edward, plissant le front en signe de confusion.

Avec aussi peu de précisions, je pouvais autant faire allusion à une équation de mécanique quantique qu'à un troupeau de ruminants que nous aurions aperçu en cours de route.

« Angela et toi, » clarifiai-je. « Je veux dire, tu t'es engagé à être loin d'elle pour au moins deux ans. Elle ne doit pas le prendre très bien… »

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il était en train de dépasser une voiture plus lente – roulant à seulement 10 km au dessus de la limite de vitesse alors qu'Edward lui-même ne se gênait pas pour appuyer sur le champignon – et je dus attendre qu'il ait complètement terminé sa manœuvre pour avoir toute son attention.

« Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, dis donc! »

Je haussai les épaules. « Tu es coincé avec moi pour trois jours. Je pense que c'est aussi bien si je me libère l'esprit tout de suite avec les questions épineuses. En plus Angela est mon amie. Je me dois de surveiller ses intérêts, pas vrai? »

« Touché, » dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. « Je suis demeuré dans l'état de Washington aussi longtemps que j'ai pu pour être avec elle, en espérant qu'on se retrouverait ensemble ailleurs lorsqu'elle fréquenterait l'université. Mais elle a décidé de rester proche des siens, et de mon côté il fallait que je fasse un choix. Pour être accepté dans la meilleure faculté de médecine, j'ai besoin d'aller dans un bon programme préparatoire. Angela comprend très bien la situation. »

« Huumm, » fis-je en observant sa mâchoire serrée, aiguisée comme une lame. « Je pense que tu essayes de te convaincre que c'est une raison valable pour rester loin d'elle. Mais fondamentalement ta carrière est plus importante que ta vie amoureuse, et Angela le sait aussi. »

Les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent les miens en un éclair, et juste comme je réalisais à quel point ils étaient verts, je me rendis également compte que je l'avais mis en colère. Mon estomac se noua.

« Si tu veux savoir, je ne suis pas le seul pour qui cette relation passe en deuxième. Angela ne t'a pas dit qu'elle avait été acceptée à l'université de Chicago, n'est-ce pas? Elle aurait pu faire partie de ce voyage avec nous, mais elle voulait demeurer à proximité de sa famille. Elle aurait pu choisir d'être avec moi, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Oh! » Je me sentais vraiment minable tout à coup. « Edward, je suis navrée, je - »

« Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, » dit-il. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'est juste que j'ai gardé tout ça pour moi. Angela ne veut pas que les gens sachent qu'elle a choisi l'université de Washington alors qu'elle aurait pu aller à Chicago. Mais à cause de ça tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais le salaud dans cette histoire. Ça a été dur, mais je n'aurais pas dû me fâcher contre toi. »

Ses yeux étaient retournés sur la route, de sorte qu'il ne me vit pas jouer nerveusement avec mes mains ni mordre ma lèvre. « Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ça, » m'excusai-je. « Pour ce que ça vaut, je pense que c'est admirable de l'avoir attendue aussi longtemps. »

Le coin de sa lèvre se contracta, laissant voir une petite fossette.

« Merci. »

**ooooo**

Sur l'heure du midi nous fîmes halte dans un fast-food qui prenait les commandes à l'auto, histoire de sauver du temps. Cependant, plus tard dans la soirée nous nous arrêtâmes à un café-restaurant ouvert 24 heures dans une petite ville anodine.

Une serveuse à la chevelure couleur carotte nous apporta deux verres d'eau, l'air de se demander pourquoi nous gardions nos distances sur la banquette, assis l'un en face de l'autre.

« Êtes-vous prêts à commander? »

« Après vous, mademoiselle, » dit Edward avec un geste évasif dans ma direction.

Il était toujours absorbé dans la lecture d'un menu qui arrivait à décrire tous ses items sur une seule page laminée.

« Je vais prendre le sandwich au rôti de bœuf, » dis-je à la serveuse, qui mit un temps fou à noter ma commande dans son petit carnet. « Et comme accompagnement j'aimerais la salade avec une vinaigrette française. »

« Tu devrais demander la vinaigrette à part, » commenta Edward en déposant finalement son menu.

« Je pense être en mesure de commander moi-même, merci bien, » fis-je en le fixant d'un regard plus aigu.

Edward haussa les épaules. « Je veux simplement t'éviter de te retrouver avec une salade complètement noyée sous la vinaigrette, sans compter que dans certains endroits, ils le font exprès de mettre un déluge de condiment sur la laitue pour camoufler sa mauvaise condition - »

« Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît demander à la personne qui prépare la salade de ne pas la noyer dans la vinaigrette? » demandai-je à la serveuse en soupirant.

« Bien sûr. » Elle mordilla le bout de son crayon et lança un regard indifférent dans la direction d'Edward. « Et qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous? »

« La même chose mais avec une vinaigrette italienne, et de grâce, mettez-la à côté, pas par-dessus, » répondit mon vis-à-vis avec conviction.

La serveuse s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot, de toute évidence exaspérée par les lubies d'Edward.

« Eh bien, ça ne doit pas être évident tous les jours avec toi, » constatai-je avec sarcasme en faisant craquer le vinyle du siège quand je voulus décroiser les jambes.

« J'ignore à quoi tu fais allusion, » répliqua-t-il, relevant légèrement un sourcil. « Je sais ce que je veux et comment je le veux, c'est tout. »

Je pris une gorgée d'eau. « D'accord, mais pourquoi vouloir imposer la même chose à _ma_ salade? »

Autre haussement d'épaule de la part d'Edward. Il sourit en répondant, « J'essayais d'être obligeant. Personne n'aime les légumes détrempés. »

« Je suppose que je dois te remercier à présent? »

« Si tu y tiens…, » répliqua-t-il sans se départir de ce sourire qui, je devais me l'admettre, avait beaucoup de charme.

Un silence s'établit entre nous en attendant notre repas. Edward occupa son temps à réorganiser les sachets d'édulcorant dans le distributeur pendant que je regardais par la fenêtre les voitures circuler à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute, distinguant surtout des fragments de lumière venant de leurs phares.

« Deux salades, » annonça la serveuse, nous faisant sortir de notre torpeur.

Je regardai l'assiette devant moi. La vinaigrette était présentée à côté comme je m'étais sentie obligée de le demander, mais elle était dans un petit contenant de plastique ridicule. Il en allait de même pour celle d'Edward.

J'émis un ricanement. Apparemment la serveuse ne voulait pas risquer de se mettre Edward à dos.

« Tu vois ce que tu as fait? » dis-je en montrant le contenant de plastique. « Maintenant je vais être forcée de mélanger la vinaigrette moi-même! »

« Tu me remercieras pour ça un jour, » se contenta de dire mon interlocuteur avec une expression un peu suffisante.

Je commençai à manger la foutue salade pendant qu'Edward inspectait chaque feuille de laitue avant d'y ajouter la vinaigrette. Au bout d'un moment la serveuse revint chercher nos assiettes vides.

« Alors, Bella, j'ai subi l'inquisition à propos de ma vie amoureuse, mais qu'en est-il de la tienne? N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un là-bas dans l'état de Washington qui va se désespérer de ton absence prolongée? »

« Si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas au courant, » fis-je en haussant les épaules à mon tour.

Je tournai mon attention vers le comptoir de service où j'espérais voir apparaître nos plats principaux, ce qui aurait pour effet d'alléger la conversation, du moins c'est ce que je souhaitais.

« Pas de petit ami? » Edward avait l'air surpris.

Il s'avança sur la banquette et posa ses coudes sur la table. Je voulais lui rappeler que ce n'était pas très poli d'agir ainsi, mais il était trop mignon dans cette posture.

« Non, pas de petit ami! »

« Et pourquoi donc? » me pressa-t-il, ses yeux me fixant intensément comme ceux d'un lion ou d'un faucon en quête d'une proie.

Je changeai de position pour me donner une certaine contenance. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré un garçon avec qui j'aie eu envie de plus qu'une simple amitié. Pourquoi compliquer les choses? »

Edward se mit à rire, assez fort pour attirer l'attention de l'homme assis à la banquette derrière lui et lui faire lever les yeux de son journal.

« Les hommes et les femmes ne peuvent pas être amis. Ça ne fonctionne jamais. »

« Comment ça? » J'étais offensée. La plupart de mes amis étaient des mecs.

« Le sexe finit toujours par se mettre en travers du chemin, » répondit Edward avec un synchronisme impeccable alors que la serveuse choisissait exactement le même moment pour apporter nos sandwiches.

Elle lança un drôle de regard à mon compagnon avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. Elle devait douter de son état mental.

« Le sexe? » questionnai-je en prenant la fourchette dont je n'avais pas vraiment besoin sauf pour la ficher dans le bras d'Edward pour avoir osé dire de pareilles idioties.

« Eh bien, quand tu es ami avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé, il y en a toujours un des deux qui veut baiser avec l'autre. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es copine avec des tonnes de mecs et tu penses qu'ils sont tous de parfaits gentlemens, pas vrai? »

« Mais oui, tout à fait, » répondis-je avec réticence, certaine qu'il allait retourner ma réponse contre moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et j'avais raison.

« Ah! Les filles pensent toutes la même chose. Alors qu'en vérité, les hommes deviennent copains avec les femmes parce qu'ils nourrissent l'espoir qu'un jour ils auront droit au bonbon. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui arrive si _moi _je n'ai aucune envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec _eux_? » demandai-je avec une pointe de défi.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Une fois que l'intention est là, elle ne s'en va pas. Il n'y a rien à faire. Le mec va toujours essayer de te plaire, dans l'espoir de se retrouver entre tes - »

« C'est dégoûtant ce que tu dis là, Cullen! » m'exclamai-je en grimaçant. « Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le type n'est pas intéressé par la fille? Ne peuvent-ils pas être amis dans ces circonstances? Ou alors si le mec est déjà avec quelqu'un? » ajoutai-je en guise de contre argument.

Edward avala une énorme bouchée de son sandwich avec de la purée de pommes de terre. « Je te répète que rien de tout cela n'a d'importance. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui va se mettre en travers de l'amitié entre un homme et une femme. Fais-moi confiance sur ce point. »

« Hmmmph! »

Nous n'échangeâmes plus un seul mot par la suite. Une fois le repas payé nous quittâmes les lieux et nous nous retrouvâmes dans l'espace confiné de la Volvo.

« Je pense qu'on ferait aussi bien d'arrêter ici pour la nuit, » commenta alors Edward. « Il est déjà tard, et qui sait à quelle distance nous nous trouvons de la prochaine ville digne de ce nom. »

« Je n'ai pas d'objection, » dis-je en haussant les épaules pour la énième fois.

Edward se dirigea vers le motel que nous avions dépassé en route vers le restaurant. Il gara la voiture devant l'entrée de la réception. Je le suivis vers la porte de l'établissement, non sans remarquer son expression un peu circonspecte. Il faut dire que l'endroit en question n'était pas très inspirant. Cela se voulait rustique, mais on aurait dit une horrible reproduction d'un chalet en rondins dans un parc d'attractions qui aurait connu des jours meilleurs. Ma foi, ce motel devait avoir été construit dans les années cinquante et il n'avait subi aucune rénovation depuis.

« J'espère au moins que cet endroit est propre, » marmonna Edward avec une grimace en ouvrant la porte de la réception.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en passant la porte qu'il tenait pour moi. « Pourvu que tu ne te perdes jamais en pleine nature. Tu ne t'en sortirais pas vivant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, bien sûr que si, » dit-il comme si je lui avais lancé la pire insulte. « Tu sauras que je suis un adepte du camping sauvage. C'est juste que - » il jeta un coup d'œil à la dame derrière le comptoir et baissa la voix, « j'ai une sainte horreur des punaises, merci bien. »

« Hum, » je me dirigeai vers le comptoir qui était d'aussi mauvais goût que le reste de l'ameublement. Il était orné d'un vieux modèle de téléphone et d'un livre de visiteurs antédiluvien. La dame installée derrière, nous observa avec un regard bleu inanimé, ruminant sa gomme à mâcher et feuilletant un magazine à potins.

« Auriez-vous deux chambres de disponibles? » demandai-je.

« Non. Seulement une, » répondit-elle.

« Et je suppose que la seule chambre à notre disposition ne possède pas deux lits? » demanda Edward à son tour, posant ses avant-bras devant lui sur le comptoir en se penchant vers l'avant.

Je lui jetai un regard de biais et m'avisai qu'il exhibait un sourire de tombeur. Je réalisai du même coup qu'il essayait de charmer l'employée.

« Désolée, il s'agit d'une chambre avec un lit double, » répondit-elle, semblant vraiment navrée cette fois-ci.

Edward fit la grimace et me jeta un regard découragé.

« Oh, je vois. Et savez-vous où se trouve le prochain motel? »

« À peu près à deux cent kilomètres plus loin sur l'autoroute, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Merde! » marmonna Edward, se tournant vers moi. « Qu'est-ce que tu - »

« On va prendre la chambre, » soupirai-je. « Combien pour la nuit? »

Edward demeura planté là, stupéfait, pendant que je payais la chambre et me faisais remettre une paire de clés en échange. Il se décida à parler seulement à l'extérieur.

« Écoute, je vais dormir dans la voiture. Ce n'est pas un problème. Je voudrais juste pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain - »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser dormir dans la voiture, » le coupai-je, essayant de l'imaginer en train de contorsionner sa longue silhouette afin de trouver une position confortable dans la Volvo. Cela me paraissait impossible. « Partager un lit l'espace d'une nuit ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre ou un truc du genre. »

« Ah non? » répondit-il en se glissant dans la voiture pour aller la garer devant la chambre qui nous avait été assignée.

« Voyons, Edward, je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas coucher avec _moi_. »

« Et tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il était un peu blessé dans son orgueil.

« Heu, non, pas vraiment. »

Je sentis comme un léger pincement dans ma poitrine en prononçant ces mots et je savais que je mentais; du moins une partie de mon cerveau n'était pas d'accord avec ce que je venais de dire.

« Eh bien c'est parfait, alors. »

Il gara la voiture et sortit. Nous prîmes le nécessaire pour la nuit dans le coffre. « Montrez le chemin, Madame. »

Malheureusement, la chambre de motel ne valait pas mieux que le reste avec son décor rustique. Une couette vert militaire recouvrait un lit – était-il vraiment double? – aux dimensions réduites. De chaque côté se trouvait une table de chevet agrémentée d'une lampe avec une base en forme de canard. J'aurais voulu me sauver en courant.

« Belle décoration, » marmonna Edward en zieutant le lit d'un air dédaigneux. « Tu veux utiliser la salle de bain en premier? »

« Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Je pris mon sac d'effets personnels et disparus à côté. Quelques secondes plus tard j'essayais de relaxer sous la douche malgré sa vétusté. L'eau chaude me fit du bien après cette journée d'immobilité presque totale dans la Volvo. J'enfilai un pyjama et utilisai un sèche-cheveux datant d'avant la naissance de mes parents pour enlever l'humidité dans ma chevelure. Après avoir brossé mes dents, j'aspirai une grande bouffée d'air avant de me décider à sortir. C'est qu'il me fallait du courage pour affronter Edward dans ma tenue ridicule. J'avais mis ce pyjama dans mes bagages en pensant que personne ne me verrait le porter. Les shorts et le tee-shirt troué pouvaient difficilement me faire paraître à mon avantage… surtout que certains des trous dans le tee-shirt étaient très mal placés.

J'ouvris finalement la porte de la salle de bain dans un geste vaguement théâtral avant de sortir. Edward releva les yeux de l'écran de télé et me jeta un bref coup d'œil… qui s'éternisa.

« Joli, » commenta-t-il.

Ses yeux fixaient obstinément la déchirure juste au dessus de mon sein droit. Je fis sortir l'air de mes poumons.

« Je pense que c'est à ton tour d'utiliser la salle de bain. »

Edward se mit à rire et se précipita dans l'autre pièce. « Okay, j'en ai définitivement assez vu comme ça… »

Pendant qu'il vaquait à ses affaires, je me dépêchai sous les couvertures, me roulant à l'une des extrémités pour être le plus loin possible d'Edward lorsqu'il me rejoindrait dans le lit, et je ramenai les draps jusqu'à mon menton. De manière surprenante, la literie semblait propre, à mon grand soulagement. Cette nuit serait assez chaotique sans qu'en plus j'aie à me soucier de taches mystérieuses ou de démangeaisons causées par des insectes parasites.

J'étais à moitié endormie lorsque Edward émergea à son tour de la salle de bain. Toutefois, j'ouvris mes yeux en grand en l'apercevant. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une paire de boxers noirs en coton. Mais foutu bordel, il paraissait encore mieux que les types qui posaient pour les pubs de Calvin Klein. Il me vit en train de me rincer l'œil.

« Désolé, je ne porte pas de pyjama… »

« N'as-tu pas un tee-shirt que tu pourrais mettre pour la nuit? » me plaignis-je pour la forme.

Mais déjà il soulevait les couvertures pour s'installer dans le lit à mes côtés.

« Je n'ai rien dans quoi je me sentirais confortable pour dormir. De toute façon, où est le problème? Je ne t'attire pas sexuellement, pas vrai? »

« Si, c'est vrai, » grommelai-je, prise au piège.

Je le laisserais dormir tout nu avant d'avouer que je le trouvais craquant, ce qui ne manquerait pas de le rendre encore plus imbu de lui-même. Peut-être…

Edward éteignit sa lampe, puis la télévision. Nous restâmes immobiles dans le noir. J'essayai de résister à l'envie de me retourner pour le regarder.

« Tu ne veux même pas te blottir contre moi pour un petit moment? » finit-il par dire sur un ton narquois. J'étais certaine qu'il souriait même si je ne le voyais pas.

« Tu es vraiment insupportable, » soufflai-je en me retournant pour être dos à lui.

« Tu es amusante quand tu t'énerves, » pouffa-t-il.

La nuit me parut très longue.

**ooooo**

Lorsque je me réveillai au petit matin, j'étais étendue sur le dos et Edward était à côté de moi, mais sur le ventre. L'ennui principal était son bras placé en travers de mon corps et sa main qui avait atterri sur mon sein gauche.

_L'homme typique._

Avec précaution, je retirai son bras et me sauvai au petit coin. Quand j'en ressortis, Edward était assis, frottant ses yeux pour en faire disparaître les traces de sommeil.

« Matin, » bailla-t-il. « C'était pas si mal, qu'en penses-tu? »

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans anicroche. Bien entendu Edward fit de son mieux pour m'irriter à mort, mais nous n'eûmes pas à partager de chambre la nuit suivante, et quand je fus à la porte de ma chambre dans le dortoir universitaire à Northwestern, j'eus droit à un rappel de la conversation que nous avions eue le premier soir.

« Alors les hommes et les femmes ne peuvent pas être amis, hein? » dis-je en m'appuyant dans l'encadrement.

Au moins il avait été assez serviable pour m'aider à transporter mes valises surchargées jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

« Ça ne marche jamais, je peux te le garantir, » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentis mon cœur couler à pic.

« C'est bien dommage alors, » soupirai-je, « tu étais la seule personne que je connaissais à Northwestern. »

« Ça va aller, tu verras, » dit-il encore. « Bonne chance, Bella. »

« Au revoir, Edward, » répliquai-je alors qu'il battait en retraite. « Merci pour la balade en voiture. »

Il agita la main en guise de réponse.

**En passant, j'ai l'intention de poster un nouveau chapitre au moins une fois par semaine.**

**Merci, Fleur, pour ta précieuse collaboration.**

**Milk **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de la traductrice: Alors, pour celles qui sont encore avec moi, un gros merci de me lire et de m'encourager avec vos commentaires. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, et peut-être que j'aurai le temps de traduire le prochain d'ici moins d'une semaine, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Je m'en excuse.**** Je voudrais également vous laisser savoir que j'ai moi-même visité la ville de Forks et la Péninsule Olympique dans ma quête de m'imprégner de tout ce qui est en rapport avec la saga Twilight, saga dont je ne suis pas l'auteure, s'il faut le préciser…**

**Avertissement: cette histoire est cotée M pour des lemons à venir, mais les premiers chapitres pourraient tout aussi bien être cotés T.  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 3: tension

_7 ans plus tard._

**EPOV**

C'était le chaos à O'Hare*, comme d'habitude, alors que je me dépêchais pour attraper mon vol afin d'aller passer une entrevue à New York.

Ma fiancée avait tout fait pour me mettre en retard aujourd'hui, que ce soit en me demandant d'aller promener son Chihuahua juste avant mon départ – pourquoi diable ne pas se contenter de le faire trotter un petit moment dans le grand terrain derrière la maison? – ou en ruinant ma seule paire de pantalons décents qui n'était pas dans mes valises en essayant de les défroisser avec le fer à repasser. Tanya n'était pas très douée pour les tâches ménagères, mais pour une raison qui m'échappait elle s'entêtait à vouloir s'en acquitter malgré tout.

Je m'apprêtais à me placer en ligne à ma porte d'embarquement lorsque quelque chose dans ma vision périphérique attira mon attention, me forçant à faire halte et à revenir sur mes pas. Il était en train d'embrasser goulûment une petite brunette, mais j'étais persuadé que son profil m'était familier. Il me devançait de quelques années à la faculté de médecine et avait été un assistant du professeur dans certains de mes cours.

« Peter? »

Le couple brisa son étreinte et ce faisant, je réalisai que je les connaissais tous les deux. Bella Swan. Je l'avais vue une ou deux fois à Northwestern, mais je n'avais jamais passé de temps en sa compagnie après notre voyage de trois jours pimenté de surréalisme pour se rendre dans l'Illinois. Cependant, elle n'était jamais sortie de ma mémoire.

« Edward Cullen! » s'exclama Peter. « Ça fait tellement longtemps, mec. As-tu déjà entamé ta résidence? »

« Pas encore, non. Je m'en vais justement à New York pour une entrevue. Et toi, tu as fini? »

Il émit un rire sombre. « Hélas, pas encore. J'ai été retardé pour des raisons financières. Mais ça devrait être ma dernière année. »

« Eh bien, félicitation pour avoir passé au travers, » dis-je pour l'encourager.

« Merci. Et bonne chance pour ton entrevue, » répliqua-t-il pour rendre la politesse.

« Merci. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella. Elle fixait le plancher et je sentis mon estomac piquer vers le sol en constatant qu'elle ne m'avait pas reconnu alors qu'elle hantait mes pensées depuis sept ans à présent.

« Au plaisir de se revoir, » conclus-je finalement en me retournant pour aller me mettre en rang à la porte d'embarquement.

**ooo**

**BPOV**

« Dieu merci il ne m'a pas reconnue, » soupirai-je en relaxant contre Peter.

« Tu connais ce type? » interrogea-t-il.

Il y avait un relent de suspicion dans sa voix.

« Oui je connais ce type, » confirmai-je. « On vient de la même région de l'état de Washington. On a fait le voyage de la Péninsule Olympique jusqu'à Northwestern ensemble après que j'aie reçu mon diplôme il y a sept ans. Il fréquentait… bordel, c'était quoi son nom? Elle était ma meilleure amie à l'époque, et je n'arrive plus à me rappeler son nom maintenant. C'est trop bête… »

Peter fronça les sourcils. « Tu as conduit avec Edward Cullen de l'état de Washington jusqu'à l'Illinois? Toute seule? »

« Oui, et ça a été les trois plus longs jours de ma vie, » soupirai-je encore en me remémorant cet épisode. « Il était carrément insupportable! Nous avons même eu à partager une chambre de motel la première nuit; quelle horrible expérience! »

Les yeux bleus de Peter me firent l'effet d'être sur le point de sortir de leur orbite. Je réalisai que j'aurais probablement dû élaborer davantage… ou ne rien dire du tout.

« Que s'est-il passé au juste? »

« Hein? Mais rien du tout, » répondis-je. « Il a seulement dit que – Angela Weber, c'était son nom. Oh, quel soulagement que ça me revienne enfin! »

« Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » insista Peter.

« Il a dit que l'amitié entre un homme et une femme est impossible. Est-ce que tu crois ça? »

« Non, » répondit Peter.

Mais il avait parlé lentement, et après avoir hésité un moment.

« Et toi, est-ce que tu comptes des femmes parmi tes amis? » demandai-je, désespérée, même après sept ans, pour une réponse allant dans le sens de mes convictions.

« À vrai dire non, mais je pourrais en trouver si tu y tiens, » finit-il par répondre, impuissant.

Ma parole, on aurait dit qu'il cherchait uniquement à éviter de me contrarier…

« Pas la peine, » gloussai-je. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. On se voit à mon retour. » Je m'avançai vers lui pour une dernière étreinte.

Finalement je me dirigeai à mon tour vers la file de gens qui attendaient pour passer la porte d'embarquement. Elle avait beaucoup raccourci depuis tout à l'heure.

« Tu vas me manquer, » me lança Peter. Je tournai la tête et lui souris avant de reporter mon attention sur l'employée qui vérifiait les cartes pour monter à bord.

**ooo**

**EPOV**

Bella Swan était assise dans la rangée juste devant la mienne à bord de l'avion. Apparemment elle ne m'avait pas remarqué. J'étais en train de réfléchir à un bon moyen d'attirer son attention lorsque l'agente de bord arriva à ma hauteur avec son chariot métallique.

« Prendriez-vous quelque chose à boire? » demanda-t-elle en me tendant un paquet de grignotines que je n'allais probablement pas toucher.

« Juste un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît – mais attendez, » dis-je comme elle se retournait trop vite afin de satisfaire ma demande, « ne remplissez pas plus que la moitié du verre avec des glaçons, et j'aimerais une tranche de citron avec ça si vous en avez à votre disposition, mais uniquement si le citron est frais. »

L'agente de bord s'éloigna sans un mot, mais j'étais habitué à ce genre de réaction.

« Toujours aussi difficile à contenter, à ce que je vois, » entendis-je une voix féminine commenter. Je relevai la tête et j'aperçus Bella Swan qui m'observait à travers l'espace entre les deux sièges devant moi.

« Content de te revoir aussi, Bella, » souris-je. Je savourai encore une fois de la voir rougir et plisser les yeux sous le coup de l'irritation.

L'agente de bord me tendit mon eau que je saisis distraitement.

« Alors tu _m'as_ reconnue, » souffla Bella.

« Après cette mémorable nuit dans le motel, comment pourrais-je jamais t'oublier? » répliquai-je en souriant de plus bel.

L'homme assis à côté de Bella tourna la tête brusquement, ayant tout entendu de notre échange, et elle crut bon d'expliquer, « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Nous avons fait le trajet jusqu'à l'université ensemble… nous avons dû partager une chambre de motel pour une nuit. »

De mon siège c'était difficile à dire avec certitude, mais le voisin de Bella avait l'air sceptique. « Aimeriez-vous pouvoir vous asseoir ensemble tous les deux? » demanda-t-il.

« Non c'est – » commença Bella.

« Quelle bonne idée! » l'interrompis-je.

Je changeai de place avec l'homme en quelques secondes et me tournai vers Bella qui me regarda avec dédain. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était toute tendue à mes côtés. Je ne l'étais pas moins, toutefois. Je me sentais comme un fil trop serré autour de son doigt, une source d'inconfort pour elle alors que j'étais moi-même tendu à l'extrême.

« Et persistant comme jamais, en plus, » se plaignit-elle, m'ignorant et choisissant plutôt de boire son soda.

« Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec Peter? » interrogeai-je, curieux de savoir comment elle l'avait connu étant donné qu'ils avaient une différence d'âge considérable.

« À peu près un mois, » dit-elle du bout des lèvres, visiblement peu encline à me faire des confidences. « Je l'ai rencontré quand j'ai dû me rendre à l'hôpital pour des points de suture il y a un petit moment de ça. »

« Hum. Tu n'es pas son genre habituel, » commentai-je en songeant à la parade de blondes dont il aimait faire les éloges des années auparavant.

Bella me lança un regard furieux. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça? Comment peux-tu savoir? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Nous sommes allés à la fac de médecine ensemble. Je ne disais pas ça pour t'insulter, tu sais. C'est une simple observation que je faisais. »

« Pff! » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Je gloussai, reconnaissant dans sa réaction un signe de frustration.

« Peu importe… Et que s'est-il passé entre Angela et toi finalement? »

« Pourquoi le demandes-tu? Tu ne lui parles plus? » questionnai-je, attristé à cette pensée.

« Non, pas vraiment, » avoua Bella, un peu embarrassée.

« Et bien, elle m'a laissé tomber pour Ben Cheney quelques mois après que nous ayons quitté Washington. »

Elle me jeta un regard perplexe. « Ben Cheney, ce garçon haut comme trois pommes qui dirigeait le journal de l'école? »

« Nul autre que lui, » répondis-je en essayant de ne pas rire à l'écoute de sa description imagée.

« Je suis désolée, Edward, » dit-elle.

Elle avait l'air vraiment sincère.

« Pas besoin de l'être, » répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. « C'était il y a très longtemps. En plus, je suis engagé maintenant. »

« Wow! Toutes mes félicitations alors! Qui est l'heureuse élue? »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton légèrement moqueur et insultant, comme si elle voulait insinuer qu'il fallait être un peu cinglé pour vouloir m'épouser.

« Elle s'appelle Tanya Jacobs. Elle est infirmière. »

« Ah! Ça sera un mariage très médical, et aussi pas mal cliché… »

« Je suppose, en effet, » conclus-je.

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait de balancer une réponse plus cinglante pour contrer le cynisme de Bella.

Le vol de Chicago à New York fut bref. Bella semblait heureuse de pouvoir m'échapper à la sortie de l'avion, mais nous devions néanmoins emprunter le même chemin pour aller récupérer nos bagages.

« Est-ce que tu vas passer la nuit à New York? Est-ce que ça te plairait de dîner avec moi ce soir? » m'enquis-je en la rattrapant sur le trottoir roulant.

Je pouvais l'admettre à moi-même: je trouvais Bella très chouette et je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle avant qu'elle ne sorte à nouveau de ma vie. Il ne pouvait rien se passer entre nous, bien entendu. J'avais une fiancée et Bella sortait avec ce Peter qui avait toujours eu un faible pour les blondes, mais sûrement qu'un simple dîner n'allait faire de mal à personne.

« Je croyais que les hommes et les femmes ne pouvaient pas être amis? » répondit-elle, me renvoyant à la figure les paroles que j'avais prononcées sept ans auparavant comme si je les avais dites la veille.

« À moins que les deux partis ne soient impliqués avec quelqu'un d'autre. Cela constitue une exception à la règle, » répliquai-je avec confidence.

« Jusqu'à ce que la suspicion entre en ligne de compte, et ensuite la jalousie. Et alors avant même que tu ne le réalises, voilà que ta douce moitié s'imagine que tu as une liaison avec cette "amie" qu'elle-même ne connaît pas, » rétorqua Bella.

« C'est vraiment comme ça que tu vois ça? » demandai-je, affligé.

Bella soupira et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire pas tout à fait franc.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un autre au revoir, Edward. »

« Au revoir alors, Bella. »

Cette fois c'est moi qui la regardai s'éloigner avec le cœur gros.

**Allez, ne soyez pas trop tristes, amies lectrices, les choses vont s'améliorer entre ces deux-là, je vous le promets.**

***O'Hare est l'aéroport international de Chicago. **

**Un gros merci à Fleur pour sa relecture de mes écrits.**

**Milk **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de la traductrice: encore un fois merci pour vos commentaires, amies lectrices. Ils constituent une grande source de motivation pour moi. **

**Pour celles d'entre vous qui seraient impatientes de voir apparaître de torrides scènes d'amour entre les deux protagonistes, désolée, cela n'arrivera pas tout de suite (et si vous avez vu le film vous le savez déjà)****. Les premiers chapitres de l'histoire sont implicitement cotés T et je vous préviendrai quand le contenu deviendra M.**

**Stephenie Meyer détient tous les droits sur la saga Twilight et Amethyst Jackson est l'auteure de cette charmante fiction inspirée du film "When Harry met Sally."**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 4: apathie

_2 ans plus tard._

**BPOV**

« … Alors j'étais dans son bureau et qu'est-ce que j'aperçois, là, juste devant mes yeux? Une facture de carte de crédit qui s'élève à 500$! Pour de la lingerie griffée! Et à qui pensez-vous qu'il destine ces dessous chics? À sa femme! Merde, il ne va jamais la quitter, n'est-ce pas? »

Ma meilleure amie Alice était désespérément amourachée de son patron, l'architecte Garrett Byrne, depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler à sa firme deux ans plus tôt. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne la remarquait même pas car il était complètement envoûté par sa femme.

« Évidemment qu'il ne la quittera jamais, » répondit notre amie Rosalie en roulant des yeux de manière exagérée. « Il l'a épousée. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, hein? »

« Justement, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose à mon avis. Quel couple ne se défait pas de nos jours, marié ou non? » Grommela Alice en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Nous étions attablées pour notre déjeuner hebdomadaire entre filles et attendions que nos plats arrivent. Je baissai la tête et contemplai l'espace vide devant moi sur la table afin d'essayer de dissimuler mon malaise. Le serveur revint enfin avec nos assiettes, ce qui fit momentanément disparaître mon sentiment d'inconfort.

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, Rosalie reprit exactement là où la conversation s'était arrêtée. « Emmett et moi sommes toujours mariés, que je sache, » dit-elle pour faire valoir son point. « Et Bella est toujours avec Peter. »

« En fait, » dis-je à contrecoeur, « Peter et moi venons de rompre. »

Des phrases comme celle-là ne rendaient jamais justice à une situation comme celle que je vivais présentement. Rompre était loin d'être un terme assez fort pour décrire l'anéantissement que j'éprouvais en ce moment. J'étais encore ébranlée par l'épouvantable dispute que nous avions eue deux nuits auparavant. Peter s'était emporté contre moi, argumentant qu'il attendait plus de notre relation. Il espérait un mariage, des enfants, une maison, et pour finir, que je consacre plus de temps à m'occuper de lui. Il m'avait prise au dépourvu et il ne m'avait même pas donné la chance de me justifier. Hier il avait sorti toutes ses possessions de l'appartement. Maintenant la place était trop vide et je me sentais au bord de la psychose traumatique. Sans blague.

« Oh non! » S'exclama Alice tandis que Rose exprimait sa sympathie en laissant échapper un long soupir. « Que s'est-il passé, ma chérie? »

Je haussai les épaules, essayant de ne pas montrer mon état réel. Alice et Rosalie étaient mes meilleures amies et j'allais probablement tout leur raconter un jour, mais en ce moment je manquais de recul et je risquais surtout de m'enrager et de dénigrer Peter devant elles. « Nous voulions des choses différentes. C'est la vie, » répondis-je laconiquement.

« Mais tu _avais _quelqu'un, » dit Alice, semblant plus déconcertée que moi en ce moment. « Tu avais quelqu'un avec qui faire des sorties, avec qui passer les vacances… »

Je ne voulais pas penser à ça maintenant. « Écoute, ça faisait un bon moment que nous nous distancions l'un de l'autre, et à présent que j'ai eu quelques jours pour m'habituer à la situation, je ne vais pas si mal. Sincèrement. »

« Super! » Couina Alice en sortant son Blackberry. « Alors voyons voir… »

« Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda Rose avec une voix dépourvue de vitalité. L'enthousiasme d'Alice était épuisant même lorsqu'il n'était qu'au stade de bourgeon.

« Je cherche un nouvel homme pour remonter le moral de Bella, et plus si affinités… »

« Alice – »

« Quoi? Tu as dit que tu n'allais pas si mal. C'est donc le temps de retourner sur le marché. Tu vas avoir trente ans, tu sais… »

« Dans trois ans! » Intervint Rose pour me venir en aide.

Alice l'ignora. « Avec le temps que ça peut prendre pour rencontrer quelqu'un, tomber amoureuse, se fiancer et planifier la noce, elle n'a pas une minute à gaspiller. Ah! Ça y est, j'en ai trouvé un! Felix Adler! »

Elle me tendit son cellulaire.

« Ah non, Alice! Tu m'avais branchée avec lui il y a trois ans et il m'avait trimballée à un match de lutte gréco-romaine. Tu ne te rappelles pas? » Dis-je, horrifiée.

Cette soirée comptait parmi les dix nuits les plus insolites de ma vie.

« Oh! Hum… Demetri Kowalski? »

« Alice, il s'est marié l'année dernière! » S'impatienta Rosalie.

« Ah bon? » Ses doigts déliés coururent sur le clavier de son Blackberry, sans doute pour mettre à jour son carnet d'adresses et ajouter quelques notes, si ce n'était pas carrément pour supprimer les noms qu'elle venait de suggérer.

« Alice, » soupirai-je bruyamment, « j'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu tentes de faire pour moi, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer ma rupture. Je suis… je suis en période de deuil. »

« D'accord, trésor, mais n'attends pas trop longtemps, » répondit Alice en plissant les lèvres. « Les meilleurs partis s'envolent très vite. »

**ooo**

**EPOV**

« Touchdown, Bears! »

Le commentateur de la partie de football était au comble de l'excitation. Cela me tapait sur les nerfs mais je prétendis que j'étais content moi aussi. Il y a deux semaines j'aurais été complètement absorbé par le jeu alors qu'aujourd'hui je m'en fichais éperdument.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, vieux? » Demanda Jasper en me donnant un coup de coude amical.

La foule en délire s'était calmée et nous nous étions recalés dans les sièges de plastique coloré.

Je soupirai. « Tanya m'a quitté. »

« Quoi? »

Je haussai les épaules et vidai mon verre de bière d'un seul trait. C'était mon troisième depuis le début du match. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait divorcer. »

« Quand? Pourquoi? »

« Lorsque je suis rentré du travail vendredi. Elle avait déjà emballé toutes ses affaires et les déménageurs étaient là. » J'émis un rire triste à la pensée du ridicule de ce moment. « Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps à part mais qu'on pouvait quand même se fréquenter. Comme si j'allais fréquenter ma propre femme! Elle avait juré de m'aimer quoi qu'il arrive; pourquoi devrait-on revenir en arrière et recommencer à sortir ensemble comme des collégiens? Alors je lui ai demandé "Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore?" Et sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a répondu? Elle a dit "Je ne sais pas si je t'ai jamais aimé." »

« Putain c'est vache, ça! » reconnut Jasper avec empathie.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête sombrement. Ça m'avait fait un mal de chien quand elle m'avait balancé ça devant les trois déménageurs qui regardaient la scène avec un mélange d'humour et de pitié.

« Je suis écrivain, vieux. Je connais ça les dialogues et je te dis que c'est _particulièrement_ vache comme réponse. »

Je me tournai vers lui, incrédule. « Jasper, tu écris des manuels d'histoire. Il n'y a pas de dialogues dans tes bouquins. »

Il haussa les épaules comme si ma remarque n'était pas pertinente, et dans un sens il avait raison. Rien ne semblait pertinent au moment où ma vie s'écroulait comme un château de cartes.

« De toute façon ce n'est pas ça le pire, » poursuivis-je, réticent à admettre ce qui était le plus humiliant mais ayant besoin de parler pour me libérer de cette sensation d'étouffement.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être _pire_? »

« Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit n'est que mensonge, » avouai-je en détournant mon regard de Jasper pour le poser sur les athlètes en bas sur le terrain.

Je n'avais plus aucune idée de qui menait la partie et ça m'était égal.

« J'ai surpris des infirmières pédiatriques en train d'en discuter entre elles. Tanya me trompe avec un technicien de laboratoire. Jacob Black. »

« Attends… » Jasper fronça les sourcils et leva une main pour m'enjoindre au silence. « Tanya Jacobs se fait sauter par un type qui s'appelle… Jacob? »

« Ouais, » soupirai-je. « Tu vois le portrait. Bien entendu j'ai voulu savoir de quoi il avait l'air, alors je suis passé par le lab l'autre jour. Putain, dire que ce gars là est costaud est un euphémisme. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit gonflé aux stéroïdes. »

« C'est vraiment chiant ce que Tanya t'a fait, Edward, mais regarde le bon côté des choses. Si son amant prend des stéroïdes, je ne donne pas cher de ses couilles. »

« Tu parles! Je me sens tellement mieux… »

Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule. « Écoute, vieux, je sais que c'est dur en ce moment, mais il est dit que l'infidélité n'est jamais le vrai problème. C'est un symptôme d'un truc plus sérieux. »

Je regardai mon ami plus intensément. « Ouais, et ce symptôme baise ma femme. »

« Finalement, c'est aussi bien qu'elle ne soit plus dans le décor, » commenta Jasper en secouant la tête. « Je te conseille de l'oublier au plus vite et de remonter en selle. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Ne la laisse pas gagner. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à mettre en pratique, » répliquai-je sans enthousiasme.

Après ce que Tanya m'avait fait vivre, j'avais l'impression que jamais plus je ne voudrais sortir avec qui que ce soit.

**Eh bien, on dirait que les astres sont en train de s'aligner pour nos deux protagonistes.**

**Merci, Fleur, de relire mes écrits lorsque tu en as le temps.**

**Milk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de la traductrice:**

**Un merci particulier à Evelyne-raconte pour sa collaboration spéciale à ce chapitre et une pensée pour Fleur qui est très occupée en ce moment.**

**Tout ce qui est Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5: réconfort

**BPOV**

Courir les librairies avec Alice était un véritable supplice. Et pourtant, sans apprendre ma leçon, je la laissais m'accompagner semaine après semaine, au risque de mettre notre amitié – sinon ma santé mentale – en péril.

En ce moment, elle était au comble du bonheur et jubilait à la simple lecture des titres dans la section de littérature érotique. Debout à une distance assez considérable pour que les autres clients ne réalisent pas que j'entretenais des liens avec ce bout de femme trop exubérante pour son propre bien, j'avais entre les mains un exemplaire d'_Orgueil et Préjugés _que je tenais ouvert en faisant mine d'être absorbée par l'histoire de ce classique de la littérature du 19ième siècle. J'espérais tromper les apparences, mais j'étais quand même assez proche pour entendre toutes les remarques de mon amie à propos d'une autobiographie qui racontait les tribulations d'une jeune américaine qui allait étudier à la Sorbonne en vue d'apprendre le français et qui finissait par en apprendre plus sur la langue de deux Français en particulier, d'où le titre _Ménage à Trois._

« Parlant de trucs français, il paraît que Garrett va s'envoler pour une escapade romantique de quelques semaines à Paris avec sa femme, » dit-elle en soupirant. « Je pense qu'il ne la quittera jamais. »

« Alice, _tout le monde_ sait qu'il ne la quittera jamais, » commentai-je sans regarder dans sa direction.

Je lui répétais la même chose tous les jours mais c'était peine perdue, elle ne semblait pas enregistrer ce que je lui disais. Je reportai mon attention sur le ténébreux M. Darcy pour tenter d'oublier sa présence à mes côtés.

« Ohé, Bella! » Je fis la grimace. Alice n'avait jamais appris à contrôler le volume de son organe vocal, et présentement la moitié de la clientèle du _Barnes and Noble _nous lançait des regards curieux.

« Quoi? » Demandai-je en essayant de garder mon calme. Je fus soulagée de voir, en relevant la tête, qu'elle ne me montrait pas un des livres osés qu'elle venait de parcourir.

« Il y a un type au physique de rêve qui n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil dans ta direction. »

« Hein? Où ça? »

« Dans la section _Guides Pratiques et Croissance Personnelle_… »

En temps normal, un mec qui était en quête de ce genre de lecture aurait automatiquement été rayé de ma liste imaginaire. Néanmoins, si vraiment celui-là rappelait une vision hollywoodienne… Je dissimulai mon visage derrière ma copie format poche d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_ pour guigner dans la section indiquée par Alice, et croisai furtivement une paire de yeux verts très familiers avant que leur propriétaire ne détourne son regard ailleurs, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme.

« Ah, mais je connais ce type, » admis-je en abaissant légèrement mon livre que je tenais à la vertical.

Je vis Edward attraper un ouvrage qu'il ouvrit au hasard pour se donner une contenance, et je sus aussitôt qu'il ne portait en vérité aucune attention au bouquin qu'il avait entre les mains, sans quoi il aurait réalisé qu'il était tombé sur _Comment aborder l'homme idéal_. Je voyais également ce qui chez lui avait attiré le regard d'Alice. Dans sa tenue de résident couleur "écume de mer" et avec ses cheveux savamment désordonnés, il n'annonçait pas "Dr. Mamour" ni même "Dr. Glamour." Non, il annonçait carrément "Dr. J'aimerais que tu me fourres."

« Tu plaisantes? » Couina Alice qui s'était rapprochée de moi et qui maintenant me tirait le bras. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler, alors? C'est une occasion en or! »

« Eh bien, Alice, primo il est marié, » dis-je en sachant que cela n'altérerait en rien sa mentalité "un mariage c'est juste deux signatures sur un bout de papier." « En plus, il ne se rappelle probablement même pas de moi… »

« Bella? Bella Swan? »

J'étais tellement surprise que mon livre me glissa des mains et tomba par terre. Edward se pencha pour le ramasser et je fustigeai Alice du regard lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle lorgnait son cul sans aucune gêne.

« Salut Edward, » dis-je avec un sourire hésitant alors qu'il me tendait mon livre. « Heu, voici mon amie Alice – » Je me retournai pour la présenter et réalisai qu'elle n'était même plus là. En regardant à la ronde je constatai qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit vers la sortie de la librairie. « Correction, _c'était_ mon amie Alice. »

Edward gloussa. « Est-ce que je lui ai fait peur ou bien c'est parce qu'elle est timide? »

« Timide? » M'exclamai-je, « Tu ne l'as pas entendue tout à l'heure quand elle lisait des extraits de _Sexcapades à New York_ ? Non, elle n'est définitivement pas timide, mais apparemment elle a décidé de jouer les entremetteuses… »

« Alors… comment vas-tu? » Demanda-t-il. « Et comment va Peter? »

« Oh, hum… je vais bien, » répondis-je, mal à l'aise tout à coup. « Par contre je ne sais pas pour Peter. Nous venons juste de rompre, en fait. »

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il, une ombre traversant son visage. « C'est vraiment bête. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Et qu'en est-il de ton côté? »

« Oh, ça va, » fit-il sur un ton peu convaincant. « Tu sais, comme dans "rien à signaler." »

« Et la vie à titre d'homme marié? » Questionnai-je par politesse.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'entendre parler de son bonheur et comment il était comblé par la vie, mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Peter m'avait brisé le cœur.

« Hum, à vrai dire ça ne va pas si bien, » finit-il par admettre avec embarras en se frottant la nuque. « Je suis en instance de divorce. »

« Oh… alors c'est moi qui suis navrée, » répliquai-je en toute franchise.

Maintenant, sachant que nous étions dans le même navire en perdition, je pouvais me permettre d'être honnête avec lui.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de déjeuner avec moi? » Demanda Edward, plein d'espoir. « On pourrait se raconter nos vies et rattraper le temps perdu… »

« D'accord, » acceptai-je, souriant malgré moi, « mais seulement si tu promets de ne pas t'interposer entre moi et ma vinaigrette. »

**ooo**

**EPOV**

« Tu sais, au début, Peter et moi avions les mêmes objectifs et les mêmes priorités dans la vie, » expliqua Bella en triturant un bout de pain jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en miettes. « Nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble mais sans se marier, parce que ni lui ni moi n'avons cette institution en haute estime. Il faut comprendre que nous venons tous les deux de ménages éclatés. Ma mère n'a pas arrêté de me répéter – et elle le fait encore aujourd'hui alors que j'ai 27 ans bien sonnés – qu'un mariage ne doit jamais être trop précipité; que je dois prendre mon temps et être certaine d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne. Et voilà qu'un jour, sans crier gare, Peter arrive à l'appart et me dit qu'il est prêt à se marier et à avoir des enfants, comme si cela pouvait et allait se produire du jour au lendemain. Je lui ai dit que de mon côté je n'étais pas prête à faire ce saut là, que j'avais encore besoin de temps. Et bien tu sais quoi? Le lendemain il a fait ses valises et il est parti. »

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Je voulais mettre mes bras en travers de la table et attraper ses mains pour essayer de la réconforter, mais je n'étais pas sûr que j'occupais une place assez importante dans sa vie pour pouvoir avoir ces simples gestes envers elle.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas de ces choses un jour, » poursuivit Bella. « Seulement, j'aimais notre vie telle qu'elle était. J'étais heureuse. Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas assez pour lui? »

Si j'étais quelqu'un de plus sentimental, j'aurais pu lui réciter quelques platitudes du genre _le temps guérit toutes les blessures_ ou _tout va finir par aller mieux_… mais j'avais moi-même entendu ces rengaines ad nauseam et elles avaient seulement contribué à m'irriter davantage. Je ne tenais pas du tout à irriter Bella.

« Ma femme m'a quitté pour un technicien de laboratoire, » dis-je, optant pour la vérité simple et crue. Bella leva finalement ses yeux pleins de tristesse pour rencontrer les miens. « Je n'arrête pas de me demander si c'est de ma faute. Peut-être que si je ne travaillais pas de si longues heures, peut-être que si j'avais passé plus de temps avec elle, elle ne serait pas allée voir ailleurs. Mais lorsque j'y réfléchis plus en profondeur, je réalise que même quand nous étions ensemble – proches physiquement – elle était toujours distante. Toujours sur ses gardes. Ce qui me ronge de l'intérieur c'est que je ne saurai jamais. Est-ce que c'était elle, ou bien moi? »

« Edward? » répondit Bella très sérieusement. « C'était elle. »

**ooo**

« Au moins j'ai obtenu l'appartement, » dis-je tandis que nous marchions sur la promenade qui longeait le lac.

« Tout le monde me fait cette remarque, mais je ne trouve pas ça réconfortant du tout, » se plaignit Bella. « Je veux dire, est-ce si difficile que ça de trouver un appartement? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents; je ne souriais pas comme ça souvent ces jours-ci, mais Bella avait la capacité de me faire sentir plus insouciant. Sa candeur était comme une bouffée de fraîcheur alors qu'autour de moi les gens essayaient de me convaincre que tout allait s'arranger.

« Bella, est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on refasse ça encore? »

Elle stoppa subitement et me fixa en relevant un sourcil. Le coin de ses lèvres retroussa vers le haut. « Serions-nous en train de devenir amis? »

« Je suppose que oui, » répondis-je, curieux de voir sa réaction.

« Alors quel est le délai de prescription sur les Je-te-l'avais-bien-dit? » Demanda Bella, affichant un sourire narquois et une expression satisfaite.

« Hum… » Je fis mine d'être en grande réflexion. « Allons-y pour dix ans. »

« Ah, parfait! Il me reste tout juste le temps. Je te l'avais bien dit, je te l'avais bien dit, » chantonna-t-elle en esquissant quelques pas d'une danse farfelue sur le trottoir, ce qui lui valut plusieurs regards inquisiteurs.

« Ça va, ça va, » maugréai-je. « Je pense que je te préférais lorsque tu étais en désaccord avec tout ce que je disais. »

« Je n'étais pas toujours en désaccord! »

« Ah, » soupirai-je, « voilà la Bella que je connais et que j'aime. »

« Tu es détestable, Edward Cullen, » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton qu'elle aurait employé pour dire "Il va pleuvoir demain."

Je fis la grimace. « Tu es toujours aussi amusante quand tu t'énerves contre moi. »

« Peut-être que l'amitié entre un homme et une femme est vraiment impossible après tout, » commenta Bella en plissant le front. « Je ne suis pas sûre que je serai capable de te tolérer. »

« Ça va aller, je t'assure. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions physiquement attirés l'un par l'autre, pas vrai? »

Les yeux de Bella rétrécirent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux minces fentes. « Comptes-tu me narguer encore longtemps avec cette réplique? »

« Longtemps? Je pensais plutôt à _pour l'éternité_. »

**Comme ils sont mignons tous les deux ensemble, vous ne trouvez pas?**

**Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, et contrairement à Icy, I mean what I say. (Si je dis une semaine, c'est vraiment une semaine).**

**S'il y a des trucs vulgaires dans cette fic, ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.**

**Ciao.**

**Milk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de la traductrice: comme vous pouvez le constater, chères amies**** lectrices, je n'ai pas attendu à vendredi pour publier la suite de cette charmante fiction d'Amethyst Jackson.  
**

**Revenons maintenant à Edward et Bella qui s'imaginent qu'ils pourront demeurer des amis et rien d'autre pour le reste de leurs jours…**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 6: morosité

**BPOV**

J'étais sur mon divan, confortablement enveloppée dans une couverture duveteuse et combattant mon insomnie à l'aide d'info pubs débiles, lorsque mon cellulaire bipa pour m'avertir que j'avais un message texte.

**De: Edward**

**Reçu: 2:23 a.m.**

**Est-ce que tu es réveillée? Appelle-moi si tu es encore debout.**

Je souris en réalisant que je n'étais pas la seule à être incapable de trouver le sommeil cette nuit, et appuyai sur la fonction numérotation abrégée. J'avais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer Peter en tant que premier contact, et mettre Edward à sa place était plus facile que de tout reprogrammer.

« Salut, » répondit Edward instantanément.

Il semblait soulagé que je sois effectivement debout à cette heure plus que tardive.

« Edward? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Demandai-je, inquiète en entendant le ton de sa voix.

« Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste… une nuit pénible. Je suis dans un super marché ouvert vingt-quatre heures afin d'acheter des trucs pas très santé pour alléger ma déprime. Vas-tu rester éveillée encore longtemps? »

« Probablement, » répondis-je. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir cette nuit. Pourquoi cette question? »

« J'avais espoir que tu acceptes de la compagnie, » admit-il. « Tu peux me dire de la boucler et de rentrer chez moi. Je- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, voyons! Bien sûr que tu peux venir! » L'interrompis-je avec une fébrilité qui me surprit moi-même. « Ça me ferait du bien de voir quelqu'un. »

« Entendu, alors. Je serai là dans quinze minutes. »

Edward et moi avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis cette journée où nous nous étions croisés à la librairie trois semaines plus tôt. Il m'était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de cuisiner pour lui, le soir, après ses longues heures de travail à l'hôpital, ou bien de le traîner au cinéma pour voir un film qui n'intéressait ni Alice ni Rosalie. C'était plaisant d'avoir un homme dans ma vie avec lequel je pouvais me permettre d'être moi-même, sans artifices. Mon amitié avec Edward était facile et sans complications; c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin après Peter.

Douze minutes après notre conversation au téléphone, Edward frappa à ma porte. Je m'élançai pour aller lui ouvrir, trébuchant dans ma couverture. Il se tenait dans le corridor, vêtu d'un pull gris à capuchon et d'un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux. Il me montra un sac de plastique avec le logo de _Quick Check_. Je pouffai de rire.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois sorti de chez toi attifé comme ça. »

Edward se renfrogna.

« Salut à toi aussi, » dit-il, passant devant moi en coup de vent sans que j'aie eu le temps de l'inviter à l'intérieur. « Comme si ton pyjama paraissait mieux. _Hello Kitty_? »

Je croisai les bras devant moi, réalisant – mais trop tard – que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge. Oh, et puis merde! Il m'avait vue dans mon tee-shirt troué, après tout. Bordel, ce tee-shirt me manquait. Il avait hélas disparu au cours d'une des attaques de nettoyage de mes placards qu'Alice avait eue.

« Tu sauras que mon père m'a donné ce pyjama pour Noël il y quatre ans, et qu'il est tellement confortable que c'en est presque ridicule, » me défendis-je.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais vue en rose, » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Je peux me servir de ta cuisine? »

« Si, bien sûr, » répondis-je, ignorant son commentaire et lui faisant signe vers ma cuisinette.

J'aurais aimé avoir une cuisine digne de ce nom, mais Peter aimait cet appartement et j'avais dû faire un compromis. À présent je considérais sérieusement la possibilité de déménager; l'endroit était hanté par trop de souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté? » Demandai-je en tentant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le sac qu'Edward avait déposé sur le comptoir.

« Tut, tut! » Me sermonna-t-il en ramenant le sac vers lui. « Laisse-moi te montrer. »

J'attendis, le sourcil en l'air, pendant qu'il me présentait, à la manière de Vanna White de _Wheel of Fortune_, une boîte de préparation à chocolat chaud instantanée, un sac de mini guimauves et deux tubes de pâte à biscuits.

« De la pâte à biscuits, vraiment? Sais-tu que c'est un truc de filles, Cullen? »

Edward me lança un regard offusqué. « Eh bien, si c'est comme ça que tu vois ça, je peux garder ta part pour moi… »

« Non! » M'exclamai-je en m'étirant pour attraper un des tubes. « Tu ne peux pas me montrer de la pâte à biscuits comme ça et la reprendre après. Mais honnêtement, je suis surprise que tu consentes même à bouffer de la pâte à biscuits qui provient d'un emballage. J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu ne mangeais que de la pâte de mélanges maison. »

Edward pinça les lèvres. « Évidemment que ce serait meilleur si c'était une pâte faite à la main, Bella, mais il est presque trois heures du matin. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de fournir l'effort que ça prendrait. »

Il était clairement en train d'impliquer que dans des circonstances normales, il préparerait sa propre pâte à biscuits dans l'unique but de la manger sans cuisson. C'était un peu déconcertant et je décidai de ne pas élaborer sur le sujet. Je choisis aussi de ne pas le narguer d'avoir un comportement plus typique de la gent féminine que masculine.

« Tu veux un chocolat chaud? » Demanda-t-il, déjà en train d'ouvrir l'armoire au dessus de l'évier pour y prendre deux tasses. C'était surprenant qu'il connaisse mon logement assez bien pour être en mesure de trouver mes tasses au premier coup d'œil. C'était surprenant, aussi, que je ne sois pas capable de détourner mon regard de son dos en apercevant un fragment de peau lorsque ses mouvements faisaient légèrement remonter son pull. Un rappel opportun qu'Edward était, du moins physiquement, très viril.

« Oui, j'en prendrais un moi aussi, » dis-je, ma gorge sèche tout à coup.

Edward déposa les tasses sur le comptoir et se tourna vers mon réfrigérateur.

« Je peux prendre du lait? C'est meilleur si on remplace l'eau par du lait dans la préparation. »

« Prends tout ce que tu veux, Edward, » fis-je, pour une fois d'accord avec les caprices de mon ami. Le chocolat chaud instantané _était_ infiniment meilleur avec du lait.

C'était divertissant de le regarder placer le lait à côté des tasses comme s'il était sur le point d'accomplir une tâche herculéenne. Ses mains eurent tôt fait de briser le sceau de la boîte et d'en retirer deux sachets. Il plissa le front à la lecture des instructions.

« Est-ce que tu as une tasse à mesurer? »

Je ne pus réprimer un gloussement. « Sérieusement? Tu ne peux pas faire une estimation? »

« Et si jamais je verse trop de lait et que le chocolat chaud est trop liquide? Ou trop épais si je n'en verse pas assez? »

Je roulai des yeux de le voir si pointilleux. « Prends la pâte à biscuits et va t'affaler sur mon divan. _Je_ vais m'occuper du chocolat chaud. »

« Mais- »

« Pas de discussion, bonhomme. Tout va être parfait, je te le promets. Va essayer de nous trouver quelque chose de potable à regarder à la télé en attendant. »

Edward haussa les épaules et déroba deux cuillères dans mon tiroir avant de quitter la minuscule cuisine. Tandis que je versais le lait et mettais les tasses au four micro-ondes, j'écoutai les sons provenant de la télé dont Edward n'arrêtait pas de changer les canaux.

« Hé, y a Casablanca sur _PBS_! » S'exclama-t-il de l'autre extrémité de l'appartement, arrêtant subitement de zapper. « C'est un de mes films préférés. »

« Je ne vais pas passer de commentaire, ce serait trop facile, » dis-je en riant pendant que je terminais avec les breuvages.

« Ouais, ouais, peu importe. Casablanca est un des plus grands films de tous les temps. Je pense que je mérite des points pour mon bon goût. »

Je haussai les épaules et retournai dans le séjour avec les tasses. Par miracle je réussis à les déposer sur la table à café sans faire de dégâts.

« Je n'ai jamais été capable d'apprécier ce classique à sa juste valeur, » admis-je en m'installant aux côtés d'Edward.

Il était sur le point de me donner ma pâte à biscuits mais laissa son geste en suspens.

« Il faut que tu t'expliques, Bella, » dit-il. « Comment est-il possible de ne pas aimer Casablanca? »

« Ce n'est pas que le film est mauvais, » répliquai-je en lançant un coup d'œil à Ingrid Bergman et Humphrey Bogart qui se disputaient à l'écran. « C'est juste la fin; ça ne passe tout simplement pas. Peu importe le danger, peu importe la possibilité d'être relativement heureuse avec un autre homme, je ne pourrais jamais laisser partir un homme si je l'aimais à ce point. »

Edward me tendit mon tube à contrecoeur. « Ah, mais justement, _il_ l'aimait assez pour _la_ laisser partir, pour vouloir qu'elle soit en sécurité. »

J'attrapai la couverture qui traînait sur le plancher de bois franc et enveloppai mes épaules. « Je comprends très bien ses motivations, mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est l'homme qui a le dernier mot? Je veux dire, Ilsa est une femme qui a l'habitude de prendre ses propres décisions, mais quand Rick lui dit de partir, elle essaye à peine d'argumenter. Comment avait-elle pu le quitter la première fois, puis remettre ça une deuxième fois? »

« Hum, » émit Edward, la cuillère dans sa bouche. Je dus détourner le regard à la vue de ses lèvres autour de la cuillère parce que cela m'empêchait de me concentrer. « D'accord, mais il faut voir plus loin que ça. Je veux dire, il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler- »

Je l'interrompis. « On peut toujours prendre plus de recul. Je me fiche de ce que Rick lui dit – elle n'aurait pas regretté de rester avec lui si c'est lui qu'elle aimait le plus, mais c'est foutrement certain qu'elle allait regretter de partir. »

« Des sentiments si puissants, » murmura Edward. « Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de si romantique. »

« Eh bien maintenant tu le sais, » répliquai-je en sortant la langue pour lécher ma cuillère.

**ooo**

Une heure plus tard le film était terminé, mais nous étions toujours debout.

« Alors, pourquoi cette crise d'insomnie ce soir? » Questionna finalement Edward en se retournant pour me faire face sur le sofa.

Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. « Le lit est trop vide. Et toi? »

« La même chose, » soupira-t-il. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma personne à présent, tu vois? Je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit et je réalise qu'elle n'est plus là, et alors je me rappelle qu'elle m'a quitté, et ça me frappe aussi durement que si c'était arrivé hier. »

« Exactement, » approuvai-je. « Et avant même que je réussisse à m'endormir, je suis debout à nouveau et je passe la moitié de la nuit à me demander ce que j'ai fait ou ce que je n'ai pas fait, si j'aurais pu agir autrement pour qu'il veuille rester, si j'aurais juste dû dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Ces pensées me tiennent éveillées durant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je sois trop crevée et qu'elles perdent leur cohérence. »

« Et il n'y a personne non plus pour te dire combien de temps ça va aller si mal, » se plaignit Edward. « Tout le monde ne fait que répéter que ça va finir par aller mieux, mais quand? Dans six mois? Dans deux ans? »

Je fis un signe de tête approbateur, sentant des larmes picoter aux coins de mes yeux. « Je me sens comme si ça faisait déjà une éternité. »

« Je suis toujours fatigué en ce moment, » soupira encore Edward, penchant la tête par en arrière contre le rebord du sofa. « J'ai l'habitude de dormir peu et de façon sporadique à cause de mon travail à l'hôpital, mais je ne me suis jamais _senti_ aussi épuisé. »

« Je suis bien contente de pouvoir écrire à n'importe quel moment, sinon je ne rencontrerais jamais mes délais, » commentai-je.

Edward émit un énième soupir et je l'imitai, tandis qu'un homme à la télé s'enthousiasmait à propos d'un accessoire de cuisine qui allait révolutionner la manière dont toute la population préparait ses repas.

« Peut-être que tu devrais dormir ici pour le reste de la nuit, » proposai-je.

« Sur ton divan? » marmonna Edward, ses yeux fermant tout seuls sous le coup de la fatigue.

« Et bien oui, ou alors on peut partager mon lit. Après tout nous l'avons déjà fait avant, » dis-je sur un ton désinvolte.

Je savais que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée, et qu'il pourrait interpréter ma proposition de la mauvaise façon, mais j'avais désespérément besoin d'une présence à mes côtés, et qui plus est nous étions tous les deux beaucoup trop vannées pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit d'inapproprié. Du moins je l'espérais.

« Juste pour dormir? » clarifia Edward avec un regard un peu confus.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait des avances, ou quoi? »

« Touché. Je suppose que ce serait aussi bien. Nous sommes déjà- » il bailla au milieu de sa phrase, « -déjà en pyjama, je voulais dire. »

« Viens, alors, » dis-je en me levant avec difficulté. « Je suis morte de fatigue. »

« D'acc, » bailla encore Edward. Il tituba derrière moi jusqu'à ma chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit afin de retirer ses chaussures pendant que je me brossais les dents. Maintenant en tee-shirt et pieds nus, il alla à la salle de bain à son tour, utilisant mon rince-bouche pour rafraîchir son haleine à défaut de pouvoir brosser ses dents lui aussi.

Je me glissai sous les couvertures de mon côté du lit, attendant Edward et inexplicablement nerveuse même si c'était mon idée. Il éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et vint me rejoindre en manquant de trébucher, n'y voyant plus rien du tout.

« Très confortable, » marmonna-t-il en s'installant.

Je fermai les yeux et attendis que le sommeil arrive enfin, mais à la place je sentis comme une masse peser sur moi, qui me garda tendue et en éveil. Le réconfort que j'avais espéré trouver en présence d'Edward n'était pas au rendez-vous.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, n'est-ce pas? » Interrogea-t-il tranquillement après quelques minutes, et je pouvais percevoir la tristesse dans sa voix.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas la même chose. Ça ne pouvait pas être la même chose que s'il s'était agi d'une relation amoureuse, que si la personne à l'autre extrémité du lit avait été l'être aimé et qui m'aimait en retour.

« Non, » articulai-je péniblement, « ça ne l'est pas. »

« Viens ici, » dit-il sur un ton invitant.

Mes yeux s'étaient suffisamment habitués à l'obscurité pour que je distingue ses bras tendus, prêts à m'accueillir. Je me blottis tout contre lui en soupirant d'aise, et il ne protesta pas lorsque son tee-shirt fut mouillé par les quelques larmes que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de verser. Il me tint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que finalement je m'endorme, et pour un petit moment mon cœur se sentit à nouveau en sécurité.

**Bon, c'était pas la joie, mais on va y arriver tranquillement…**

**À bientôt  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de la traductrice: la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer est la créatrice des personnages de la saga Twilight, et Amethyst Jackson est l'auteure de cette charmante fiction que j'ai le plaisir de traduire.**

**Au risque de me répéter, je suis très occupée, par les temps qui courent, et ça ne va pas s'améliorer avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui approchent à grands pas. Toutefois, je vous promets de continuer à publier au moins un chapitre par semaine de cette histoire, et je vous promets également le prochain chapitre d'**_**Indomptable esclave**_** au plus tard vendredi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 7: avidité

**EPOV**

« Je fais toujours le même rêve, » dis-je à Bella alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'Institut des Arts où était présentée une exposition de Matisse. Elle avait insisté pour que je l'accompagne, et bien que ce genre de sortie n'était pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, j'avais accepté car elle-même m'avait suivi à divers événements qui ne l'intéressaient pas, et ce uniquement pour me faire plaisir. « Je baise une femme dans une salle d'examen- » continuai-je, mais Bella me coupa la parole.

« Qui est la femme? »

Elle prit une gorgée de son café _Starbucks_ en attendant que je réponde à cette question qu'elle semblait considérer d'une importance capitale.

« D'habitude la femme n'a pas de visage, » mentis-je.

En fait, au cours des années, plusieurs vedettes de cinéma, top modèles, anciennes conquêtes et inconnues croisées dans la rue s'étaient retrouvées dans mon rêve érotique récurrent. Cependant, récemment et à plus d'une reprise, c'est Bella qui en était devenue la star. Il m'était impossible d'ignorer combien elle m'attirait lorsque mon subconscient n'arrêtait pas de m'assaillir avec des images d'elle nue, écartée sur une table d'examen, ses magnifiques jambes encerclant ma taille.

« Oh. Ça va alors, continue, » dit-elle, soulagée.

« Et bien, nous sommes dans la salle d'examen, tous les deux sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme, et à ce moment-là la porte s'ouvre à toute volée et y a mon père qui s'avance dans la pièce et qui commence à m'engueuler à propos de ma conduite non professionnelle sur mon lieu de travail pendant que je suis toujours à l'_intérieur_ de la femme. »

Bella arrêta subitement de marcher et me dévisagea, la bouche grande ouverte. Cela me força à stopper moi aussi. « Tu veux dire que tu fais ce même rêve étrange depuis l'époque où tu étudiais à la faculté de médecine? Quoi, est-ce que ton père t'a déjà surpris en train de te masturber quand tu étais gamin ou un truc du genre? »

« Non, et c'est ça qui est le pire! » Marmonnai-je en reprenant ma marche. « Il n'y a aucune raison logique pour que je continue à faire ce rêve, mais il revient encore et toujours. »

Bella retroussa les lèvres. « La fille doit être satisfaite alors…»

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais secrètement j'étais heureux qu'elle ait cet humour irrévérencieux. « Ha! Ha! Très drôle! »

« Peut-être que Freud pourrait nous fournir une explication, » réfléchit-elle. « Peut-être que c'est ce que ton subconscient a trouvé pour te faire savoir que ton travail interfère trop avec ta vie amoureuse. »

C'était une de mes craintes et Bella le savait. Je pinçai les lèvres, pas du tout sûr de vouloir jouer à la psychanalyse avec une femme que j'espérais avoir dans mon lit un jour – et pas seulement pour la tenir dans mes bras et l'aider à s'endormir.

« Et qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire dans tout ça? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Il est docteur, pas vrai? Alors il est probablement la raison pour laquelle tu en es devenu un toi-même, et tu veux être un aussi bon docteur que lui. Ton cerveau le fait apparaître pour représenter tes craintes de le décevoir. »

J'évaluai mentalement ses conclusions. « D'accord, je suppose que ça tient la route assez bien. Mais pourquoi diable y a-t-il du sexe? Pourquoi pas juste de simples câlins de sorte que je ne me réveillerais pas mortifié et avec un problème d'engorgement dont je me passerais bien? »

Bella émit un petit ricanement. « Tu es un homme, Edward. Évidemment que l'élément sexe entre en ligne de compte. C'est la nature qui veut ça. »

« Ouais, ouais. Comme si les femmes ne pensaient jamais au sexe. Sûrement que tu dois avoir des rêves récurrents toi aussi. »

Bella haussa à nouveau les épaules, et une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues et l'arête de son nez révéla son trouble.

« Ah! Je le savais, Bella! Allez, crache le morceau! » L'exhortai-je en tamponnant mon épaule contre la sienne.

« Je ne t'ai pas _demandé_ de raconter ton rêve, » fit remarquer Bella en pinçant les lèvres. « C'est toi qui as choisi de me donner toutes ces informations. »

« Je sais que tu brûles d'envie de tout me déballer, » insistai-je.

« Non, c'est embarrassant. »

« Je ne vais pas rire, » promis-je. « Et je ne vais pas faire l'analyse psychologique de ton rêve non plus. »

« Tu vas penser que c'est bizarre, » se plaignit Bella.

« Je pense déjà que tu es bizarre, alors ça ne pourra pas me surprendre, » la taquinai-je.

« Okay. » Elle prit une grande respiration. « Dans mon rêve, je me réveille au milieu de la nuit et la fenêtre est ouverte, alors je me lève pour la fermer. Mais juste comme j'atteins la fenêtre, quelqu'un m'attrape par derrière et me tire jusque dans mon lit. Et là, soudainement, il est par-dessus moi et il me mord dans le cou. »

« Il te mord comment? Tu veux dire qu'il te fait un suçon? » Questionnai-je, incrédule.

« Non, je veux dire une morsure de vampire, » répliqua-t-elle.

Je clignai des yeux. « Et après, que se passe-t-il? »

« Rien du tout. Je viens de te raconter la totalité de mon rêve. Le vampire s'introduit chez moi, il me mord et ensuite je me réveille. »

Elle tripota son verre de café en carton recyclé, gênée, et je faillis éclater de rire tellement elle était adorable. « Et comment cela entre-t-il dans la catégorie rêve érotique? »

« Eh bien… parce que c'est bon quand il me mord. Vraiment très très bon. Et quand je me réveille, je sais qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose parce que je suis toute mouillée, » répondit Bella nonchalamment, me défiant du regard d'oser la narguer.

C'était trop tentant pour que je puisse résister. « Finalement c'est pas mal tordu comme rêve. »

Bella me donna une taloche à l'épaule. « Tu as dit que tu ne tenterais pas d'analyser mon rêve! »

« Oh, je ne vais même pas essayer. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais peu importe ce que c'est, je suis positif qu'il y a des trucs qui ont besoin d'être réparés, » ripostai-je, ravi de voir qu'elle était outrée.

« Eh bien, je suis navrée que mon subconscient ne soit pas aussi ordonné que le tien! Mais au moins mon père ne saute pas à pieds joints dans mon rêve avec sa carabine! »

« Je pense que je préfère que ce soit mon paternel qui se pointe plutôt qu'un vampire. Peut-être que tu devrais manger un peu d'ail avant de te mettre au lit. »

« Je ne t'écoute plus, Cullen, » répliqua Bella, et elle continua de m'ignorer pour le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'Institut des Arts, trois pâtés de maisons plus loin. Malgré tout, je n'arrêtai pas de plaisanter à propos des vampires, histoire de voir si j'allais parvenir à la faire craquer.

**ooo**

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le musée, l'attention de Bella se tourna vers l'œuvre d'Henri Matisse, et je laissai tomber mes blagues en constatant à quel point elle semblait enchantée par les toiles choisies pour l'exposition. Son émerveillement enfantin parvenait toujours à percer mon armure de cynisme, et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle j'appréciais tant sa compagnie.

Chaque jour qui passait me rendait plus conscient et plus inquiet du fait que j'aimais Bella beaucoup plus que je n'aurais dû l'aimer, et d'une façon dont je n'avais jamais fait l'expérience avec aucune autre femme. Dans toutes mes relations amoureuses passées, y compris avec ma future ex-épouse, je m'étais toujours senti sur le fil du rasoir, en attente d'un événement qui ferait déborder le vase, du moment où j'allais dire ou faire quelque chose qui irriterait tellement mon amoureuse qu'elle allait ouvrir toutes les vannes de sa frustration et m'envoyer paître dans la nature. Avec Bella, je me sentais vraiment confortable; je pouvais lui confier un tas de choses et rigoler sans qu'elle le prenne mal. La plupart du temps, à tout le moins…

Plus je passais de temps avec elle, plus j'étais convaincu que l'amitié seule ne me suffirait pas. Un jour il me faudrait plus…

Nous étions en train de terminer le tour du musée, ce qui signifiait que les minutes en présence de Bella étaient comptées, et je n'étais pas prêt à me séparer d'elle tout de suite.

« Bella? »

« Oui, quoi? » Elle interrompit sa contemplation de la dernière toile pour mieux m'observer.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais dîner avec moi ce soir? » Demandai-je, imaginant déjà comment la soirée allait se dérouler.

Je l'amènerais dans un endroit sympa et je lui avouerais à quel point elle m'attirait, et peut-être qu'elle me dirait qu'elle ressentait la même chose envers moi. Je la déposerais chez elle, et après l'avoir embrassée, elle me proposerait de rester un moment. On se retrouverait dans sa chambre dans la minute, continuant de s'embrasser et de se dévêtir, et alors-

« Hum, je suis désolée, Edward, mais je ne peux pas ce soir, » répondit Bella, mal à l'aise et fuyant mon regard.

Je crus que mon cœur allait tomber à mes pieds. « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un? » Interrogeai-je sans réfléchir, m'attendant plutôt à ce qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle avait des plans avec Alice ou Rosalie. Mais quand elle me dévisagea avec des yeux anxieux, je compris qu'elle avait _effectivement_ rencontré quelqu'un. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? » Demandai-je, me sentant trahi même si je ne voulais pas le montrer.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, nous étions deux soldats blessés, regroupés ensemble dans la solidarité de l'abandon dont nous étions victimes. À présent, un cocktail nauséeux de jalousie, de désistement et de déception me nouait l'estomac.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je ne voulais pas en faire toute une affaire, et je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes comme… je ne sais pas. »

« Non, c'est super, Bella, » mentis-je, forçant un sourire afin qu'elle ne voie pas combien j'étais déconcerté. « C'est une bonne chose que tu sois capable de passer à cette étape là. »

« Vraiment? » Bella mordit sa lèvre, l'air sceptique, et je sus que je n'avais pas réussi à la berner.

« Mais oui, parfaitement, » dis-je avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux. « Je suis heureux pour toi. »

« En fait il faut que j'y aille maintenant, si je veux avoir le temps de me préparer. Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va aller? » Demanda-t-elle.

J'essayai de contenir un grognement. Je devais avoir l'air foutrement pitoyable si Bella sentait le besoin de me poser cette question. Avais-je l'air d'être en porcelaine, ou quoi? Peu importe qu'elle ait vu juste, je ne voulais pas être perçu comme un être fragile à l'extrême.

« Bien sûr que ça va aller. Passe une bonne soirée. Tu devras tout me raconter après. »

Elle fit un signe affirmatif. « Est-ce que tu veux passer chez moi pour dîner après ton prochain quart de travail? »

« Sûr, » confirmai-je.

« D'accord, » soupira Bella en s'éloignant tranquillement. « On se reverra bientôt. Et… Edward? »

« Oui? » Répondis-je avec une pointe d'espoir.

J'aurais voulu l'entendre dire " J'aimerais mieux passer la soirée avec toi." Évidemment ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Tu devrais considérer la possibilité de fréquenter quelqu'un à nouveau toi aussi. »

Je grimaçai imperceptiblement, enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches. « Je ne suis pas encore prêt… »

« Edward, je pense qu'il est temps, » réitéra fermement Bella avant de disparaître vers la sortie.

Je reportai mon attention sur la dernière œuvre de l'exposition, ne souhaitant pas regarder mon amie partir. Apparemment le synchronisme n'était pas bon entre Bella et moi. Finirait-il par l'être un jour? Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je me contente de son amitié, même si c'était de moins en moins suffisant.

**Bon Dieu, quel manque de pot pour Edward…**

**Mille mercis pour vos revues, elles me vont droit au coeur.**

**Milk**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de la traductrice: ****comme le dirait Amethyst Jackson, l'auteure de cette fiction super chouette à traduire, la saga Twilight et le film Quand Harry rencontre Sally ne m'appartiennent pas, alors ne me poursuivez pas en justice…**

**Je suis très heureuse que cette traduction fasse le bonheur de la plupart d'entre vous, chères amies, et que vous me laissiez des commentaires pour me le faire savoir. Je voudrais également rappeler à la lectrice qui ne m'a pas laissé de lien pm, et qui trouve pénible le fait qu'Edward et Bella n'aient pas encore couché ensemble, que cette histoire est basée sur un film et que l'auteure a tenté de respecter les scènes du scénario. Or, dans le film, les deux protagonistes se tournent autour pendant 90 minutes avant de se tomber enfin dans les bras. Faites le calcul sur 25 chapitres et tirez vos propres conclusions.**

**Si vous voulez plus d'action plus vite entre Edward et Bella, allez lire **_**La partie de chasse**_**, une histoire dont tout le monde parle mais que peu de gens se donnent encore la peine de reviewer, à mon grand désespoir…lol**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 8: patience

**BPOV**

Aller retrouver Edward chez lui pour l'aider à refaire la décoration de son appartement fut la seule éclaircie durant cette semaine exécrable.

Ma première incursion dans le monde de la drague après ma rupture avec Peter avait été un désastre. Pourtant, Alec avait paru être un chic type lorsque je l'avais rencontré à un club de lecture auquel je pensais peut-être adhérer. Il avait discuté de façon intelligente à propos du livre et m'avait charmée avec son sourire. Quand il m'avait demandé mon numéro, j'avais à peine hésité avant de le lui donner. Il me rappelait deux jours plus tard pour m'inviter à dîner. Dans l'intervalle, j'avais déjà décidé que j'allais accepter de sortir avec lui s'il me le demandait.

« Ça ne peut pas avoir été _si_ moche, » gloussa Edward lorsque je lui eus décrit Alec comme étant un personnage grossier avec des tendances d'obsédé sexuel.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, trop concentrée à ne pas échapper mon extrémité du sofa que nous étions en train de changer de place.

« Moche n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire mon calvaire, Edward. Épouvantable conviendrait mieux, » répliquai-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle après avoir déposé le divan et, par miracle, évité d'écraser mes orteils. « Je veux dire, la soirée avait bien commencé, mais lorsque nos entrées sont arrivées, il se croyait déjà assez intime avec moi pour me demander si j'étais du genre soumise ou dominatrice, et si je préférais un battoir en cuir ou en suède! »

« Hein, quoi? » S'écria Edward, à la fois horrifié et furieux.

« Tu as bien entendu, et ce n'est pas tout. Figure-toi qu'il a cru bon de poursuivre en me décrivant sa collection de pornographie victorienne, et ensuite, au moment du dessert – soit dit en passant je n'avais même plus faim rendue là – il a essayé de me faire manger _avec ses mains_."

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, c'est vrai que pour la pornographie victorienne on pourra repasser, mais se faire nourrir à la main a un petit côté romantique… »

« Pas quand le dessert est une mousse! » Dis-je, tremblant rien que d'y penser.

« Oh! » Il secoua tête en signe de compréhension et plissa le nez. « Alors tu vois bien que tu aurais dû choisir mon invitation à la place. »

« Je sais, » soupirai-je.

Et c'était vrai. Quand Edward m'avait invitée à dîner la semaine précédente, ma réaction instinctive était de dire oui, mais je m'étais rappelée que j'avais déjà des plans, et j'avais dû réprimer ma première impulsion. À cet instant là, il n'y avait rien que j'aurais désiré plus que d'annuler ma sortie avec Alec et passer la soirée avec Edward. C'est aussi à ce même instant que j'avais su qu'il était crucial que j'aille à mon rendez-vous tel que convenu. Edward était tellement présent dans ma vie qu'il était en train de devenir une béquille pour moi. Or, il fallait que je recommence à marcher sans aide, sinon cet attachement allait nous faire souffrir tous les deux. Mes craintes avaient d'ailleurs été confirmées lorsque j'avais noté le regard de chien battu dans les yeux d'Edward à la mention de mon rendez-vous.

« N'empêche, » poursuivit-il en tirant sa nouvelle table à café pour la disposer devant le sofa, « ta sortie ressemble à un conte de fées en comparaison du cauchemar que moi j'ai vécu. »

« Ah non! C'est impossible! » M'exclamai-je, totalement en désaccord.

« Mais si, je te jure! » répondit Edward en se laissant choir sur son divan. « Cette femme, Jane, n'avait absolument aucun sens de l'humour. À chaque fois que j'essayais de plaisanter, on aurait dit que ça la mettait hors d'elle. J'imagine que ça doit être comme ça quand on s'adresse à un Nazi. »

« Peut-être que tes plaisanteries étaient mauvaises, » le taquinai-je, même si je savais très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je me recroquevillai à l'autre extrémité du sofa.

« Mes blagues étaient très drôles, merci bien. Je veux dire, comment peut-on aller dans un restaurant Éthiopien sans faire remarquer qu'il n'y a même pas de quoi manger en Éthiopie? Rigoler à ce propos était une manière d'alléger mon sentiment de culpabilité. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, » répondis-je.

« Et ensuite, elle s'est mise à me parler de son dernier amoureux, Jason, et ça m'a fait penser à Tanya, » continua Edward, l'air misérable.

« Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il l'avait trompée? » Demandai-je, confuse.

« Non. » Edward secoua la tête. « Mais le gars s'appelle Jason, et Tanya m'a quitté pour un Jacob. »

« Oh. »

Je voulus lui faire remarquer que d'être ébranlé par une connexion si peu évidente était ridicule, mais moi-même je me comportais de façon ridicule parfois, alors…

« Edward, je pense que nous devons tous les deux faire preuve de patience, » dis-je plutôt, l'observant de profil, perdu dans ses pensées. « Ça pourrait prendre des mois avant de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui nous allons vraiment nous sentir bien, chacun de son côté, et peut-être encore plus longtemps avant de vouloir coucher avec cette nouvelle personne. »

« J'ai couché avec Jane, » répliqua Edward en fixant le plancher.

Je restai bouche bée, mais il n'osa pas relever la tête pour rencontrer mon regard. Je me sentais comme si je venais de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre, et il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour justifier que je me sente ainsi. Edward avait le droit de baiser avec qui il voulait, même avec une fille qui lui avait fait vivre une soirée cauchemardesque, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître. Tout ce que je trouvai à dire suite à sa confession fut un « Ah bon » à peine audible.

**ooo**

**EPOV**

J'étais un idiot. Et un parfait crétin, songeai-je alors que je passais ma frustration en frappant des balles de baseball dans une cage de pratique. Je pouvais à peine croire ce que j'étais en train de faire.

« Alors, comment ça marche? » Demanda Jasper de la cage de frappe voisine. Sa phrase était ponctuée par le bruit de sa batte qui frappait – sans jamais en rater une – les balles arrivant sur lui à toute vitesse.

« Comment ça marche quoi? » Questionnai-je en retour, me donnant un élan pour frapper la prochaine balle.

« Ce truc entre Bella et toi. Tu dis qu'elle est séduisante, et que tu aimes passer du temps avec elle. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas _ensemble_. »

« Ça n'est pas comme ça entre nous, » dis-je, _peu importe à quel point j'aimerais que ça le soit_. « On est seulement amis. Ça nous convient à tous les deux, et on peut se parler de plein de choses. »

« Quelles choses? Est-ce que tu lui confies des choses que tu ne me dis pas à moi? » Demanda Jasper.

« Non, pas vraiment, » mentis-je. La vérité, c'est que j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise d'admettre certaines de mes émotions à Bella, émotions qui me feraient sans doute passer pour une mauviette aux yeux de mon meilleur ami. « On parle de notre vécu respectif, des personnes que nous fréquentons, tu sais, ce genre de choses. »

Jasper se tourna vers moi et releva un sourcil à travers la clôture en mailles de métal. « Est-ce que vous parlez de sexe? »

« De temps en temps, » répondis-je en prenant un autre élan.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit à propos de Jane? »

Ah, Jane, mon petit mensonge blanc qui s'était rapidement transformé en monstre. Lorsque j'avais résumé ma soirée avec Jane à Jasper, je ne lui avais pas dit ce qui s'était réellement passé. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je n'avais jamais dépassé le seuil de sa porte parce que, au moment fatidique, j'avais eu l'impression que j'allais vomir sur ses _Manolo Blahnik_ et je m'étais empressé de quitter les lieux. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je désirais une autre femme tellement fort que ça m'empêchait de considérer ne serait-ce que la possibilité de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Non, ce que j'avais dit à Jasper, c'est que j'avais baisé avec Jane. Apparemment, j'étais devenu le genre de mec qui ressentait le besoin de défendre sa réputation sexuelle – j'étais un idiot, et un parfait crétin.

« Oui je lui ai dit, » fut ma réponse.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas été honnête envers Bella. Elle ne serait pas impressionnée par mes prétendues conquêtes. Mais il se trouve que lorsqu'elle avait mentionné la possibilité de fréquenter quelqu'un avec qui elle voudrait coucher – quelqu'un d'autre que moi – cela m'avait immédiatement mis sur la défensive. Si elle avait ce genre de plans pour son avenir, je ne pouvais pas lui révéler que moi-même je n'avais pas envie de franchir cette ligne précisément parce que c'était elle qui me retenait de le faire, et non Tanya.

« Vraiment? Même les détails plus salaces? » Insista Jasper.

« Eh bien, pas tous les détails, » rectifiai-je. « Ce n'est pas comme si Bella était intéressée de savoir que je me débrouille tellement bien au lit que je parviens à faire miauler une femme. »

Jasper me dévisagea avec étonnement.

« T'es parvenu à faire _miauler_ une femme? »

« Très récemment, oui, » répliquai-je, me disant que si j'allais mentir, aussi bien ne pas faire dans la demi-mesure. « Et je pourrais m'en vanter à Bella, si je voulais, et ça ne ferait aucune différence. »

Cette constatation me rendait_ incroyablement _amer.

« Non, sérieusement. Tu as fait _miauler_ une femme? »

J'ignorai mon ami et frappai une autre balle avec tellement de force que j'aurais pu la lancer en orbite autour de la terre.

** Au fait, il y a des gens sur ce site qui disent que je passe mon temps à me plaindre que je ne reçois pas assez de reviews. Premièrement, si je me suis plainte deux fois depuis que je publie ici ce serait déjà beaucoup, et deuxièmement, les gens qui font ce genre de commentaire à mon sujet croulent sous les reviews, mais j'aimerais bien voir comment ils réagiraient s'ils étaient à ma place...  
**

**Il y a aussi des gens qui disent que je passe mon temps à donner mon avis sans qu'on me le demande. Où ça ? On n'a pas le droit de faire un commentaire sur une fic quand l'auteur nous le demande ? Laissez-moi rire...  
**

**Un merci à ma betareader Just4ALE pour sa collaboration spéciale à ce chapitre (même si elle ne lit pas mes textes en français, lol)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de la traductrice: Stephenie ****Meyer détient tous les droits sur la saga Twilight, et Amethyst Jackson est l'auteure de cette charmante histoire.**

**À toutes les lectrices**** qui m'envoient fidèlement un petit mot d'encouragement après chaque publication, (même si vous n'êtes pas nombreuses, lol) je dis un gros merci car vous m'incitez à continuer cette traduction que je fais par plaisir, bien sûr, mais surtout pour le bénéfice des lectrices qui ne parlent pas l'anglais.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 9: admiration

**BPOV**

Je regardai Edward reconstruire méticuleusement son sandwich étage par étage. Il me semblait qu'il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour rien. Il réarrangea la laitue et les tomates et retira quelques tranches de viande. Je voulais attendre qu'il finisse pour entamer la conversation, et il remarqua que j'avais les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Quoi? » Demanda-t-il, arrêtant son geste à mi-chemin alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une énorme bouchée. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

« Rien, » grommelai-je en secouant la tête. « Alors, tu as un autre rendez-vous ce week-end? »

Je mordis dans mon propre sandwich, lequel n'avait pas besoin d'être "revampé", pendant qu'Edward terminait de mastiquer et d'avaler son morceau.

« Ouais, » dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de son _Pepsi_. « Avec Heidi. »

« Heidi? » Répétai-je avec incrédulité. « Est-ce qu'elle sait faire des tyroliennes? »

Edward me lança un regard vague. « Non, à ma connaissance elle ne sait même pas la différence entre une gamme et un accord. »

« Dommage, » commentai-je en sirotant mon eau. Après quelques secondes de silence, je demandai, « Est-ce que tu vas la baiser elle aussi? »

Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. J'aurais préféré ne pas savoir à propos de Jane, et je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire avec Heidi. Mon estomac était déjà en train de se nouer, ruinant mon appétit, mais _il fallait_ que je sache. Car si Edward couchait avec tout ce qui portait jupon à Chicago… et bien, c'était un élément d'information important, d'une certaine manière, étant donné que sa façon d'agir avait une influence énorme sur mon propre bonheur; que je n'étais pas aussi détachée face à lui qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il avec précaution, la bouche encore pleine. Il avala bruyamment et sa pomme d'Adam remonta dans sa gorge. « En général, je ne planifie pas ce genre de chose à l'avance. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Mais tu as couché avec Jane et tu ne lui trouvais rien d'intéressant… »

Edward garda les yeux dans son assiette, mais la pointe de ses oreilles devint rose. « Ce n'est pas ma façon habituelle de me comporter, Bella. C'est juste que… ça faisait très longtemps. Tu sais, les choses n'allaient plus très bien avec Tanya vers la fin. Alors quand Jane m'a proposé une partie de jambes en l'air, et bien j'ai juste… »

« Hum, » fis-je en mastiquant ma nourriture. « Ça doit être un truc d'homme. »

En disant ça, je lui lançai une frite en pleine figure. Il l'attrapa avec agilité et me la renvoya. Comme je n'avais pas ses réflexes, la frite termina sa trajectoire au milieu de mon front.

« Okay, alors dis-moi quelque chose, » repris-je en m'essuyant avec une serviette de table. « Est-ce que tu as passé toute la nuit avec Jane? »

« Non, pas toute la nuit, » soupira Edward. « Mon quart de travail commençait tôt le lendemain. »

Je pinçai les lèvres, essayant de ravaler les reproches que j'aurais voulu lui faire. Mon premier – et unique – amour de collège s'était excusé tout de suite après, prétextant un cours matinal, et je n'avais plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Cette expérience avait été un dur réveil. Peter avait passé trois mois à essayer de me convaincre de le fréquenter après ce désastre.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu lui as dit? Que tu devais aller travailler? » Demandai-je.

« Ouais, » répliqua Edward.

Ses yeux refusaient toujours de rencontrer les miens, et il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place dans son siège. Toutefois, ça m'était égal de le mettre dans ses petits souliers. Il était une des personnes les plus aimables et réfléchies que je connaissais, et il fallait que je lui montre que son comportement était inacceptable.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu ne vas jamais la rappeler, ou bien pense-t-elle que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes et qu'elle va entendre parler de toi sous peu? » Questionnai-je.

« Je ne sais pas, » soupira Edward, la bouche sur son sandwich. « Je _pense_ qu'elle sait. Mais comme je le disais, je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose avant. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas trop affligée de me voir m'en aller, et c'était _elle_ qui m'avait invité chez elle. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais mis de la pression. »

Je fis un sourire narquois, incapable de résister. « Pas trop affligée de te voir t'en aller, hein? Peut-être que ce n'était pas si bon que ça pour elle, après tout. »

Edward me lança son regard _dis-moi-que-tu-plaisantes_.

« Elle a pris son pied, crois-moi. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir? » Demandai-je en relevant un sourcil, exprès pour le provoquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _comment je peux savoir_? Je sais, c'est tout. »

« Parce qu'elle a… » Je fis un geste vague dans l'air devant moi.

Edward roula des yeux. « Oui, Bella, parce qu'elle m'a fait un _signe de la main_, » se moqua-t-il en imitant mon geste.

J'ignorai son attitude. « D'accord, mais comment peux-tu être vraiment sûr? »

Edward laissa tomber son sandwich et ses yeux devinrent de minces fentes. « Que veux-tu dire? Qu'elle a seulement prétendu qu'elle avait un orgasme? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Tu ne crois pas que c'est une possibilité? La plupart des femmes font semblant de jouir à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Elles ne font pas ça avec moi, » répondit fermement Edward.

Et en dépit de tous les doutes à propos des hommes que ma mère avait essayé d'implanter dans mon esprit à l'adolescence, je croyais mon ami. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une femme qui ne passerait pas un moment extraordinaire au lit avec Edward… mais je n'allais certainement pas lui avouer le fond de ma pensée.

« Peut-être que non, Edward, mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Comment sais-tu qu'elle ne t'a pas joué la comédie? »

« Je sais faire la différence! » Insista-t-il, les dents serrées pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui en élevant la voix.

J'émis un petit rire. « C'est vrai, bien sûr. J'oubliais que tu es un homme. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, au juste? »

« Ça veut dire, » expliquai-je patiemment, « que les femmes sont très très douées dans l'art de faire semblant. Et il se trouve que la plupart des femmes ont eu recours à cette ruse au moins une fois dans leur vie, et la plupart des hommes sont sûrs que ça ne s'est _jamais_ produit avec eux, alors fais le calcul. »

« Bella? _Je sais faire la différence_, » dit Edward sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, ce qui incita mon esprit têtu à le mettre au défi.

Cela n'aidait pas les choses non plus que je sois en colère contre lui parce qu'il avait couché avec une femme qui ne lui plaisait même pas dès leur premier rendez-vous. J'étais donc prête à tout pour avoir le dernier mot.

Alors je fis ce que toute femme qui se respecte aurait fait dans des circonstances similaires – je fis semblant d'avoir un orgasme. Je commençai par moduler ma respiration et fis glisser mes doigts dans mon cou. « Ooh, » soupirai-je en bougeant légèrement sur mon siège. Je fermai les yeux, bloquant ainsi Edward et les autres clients de ma vue. « Ohh… »

« Bella? Est-ce que ça va? » L'entendis-je demander, et j'essayai de ne pas sourire.

Il devait penser que j'avais une crise de brûlements d'estomac ou un truc du genre. Mais j'allais lui montrer ce que j'avais.

« Ohh, mon Dieu, » soufflai-je en renversant la tête vers l'arrière. « Ohh oui… »

Je fis glisser ma main le long de mon estomac et laissai mes soupirs se changer en gémissements. « Ouiiii, oh mon Dieu, oui… »

J'entrouvris mes yeux juste assez pour regarder furtivement Edward. Il s'était reculé dans la banquette et m'observait. Est-ce que c'était seulement mon imagination ou bien y avait-il vraiment de la concupiscence dans son regard?

« Oh, oh mon Dieu! Ohh ouuiii… juste là, ooh oui, » gémis-je, élevant le volume de ma voix.

Les gens devaient sûrement me regarder à présent. Je gardai mes yeux fermés encore plus fort et essayai de ne pas penser à eux. Ce n'était pas le moment de me dégonfler.

« Oh, mon Dieu oui! Ohh oui! Oui oui oui, c'est trop bon, oh oooouuuiii! » Hurlai-je, lançant ma tête en arrière, mais plus violemment, et en me contorsionnant comme si j'étais en train de vivre un moment de passion intense. « Oh Seigneur, oh oui! »

Je respirai profondément, prétendant ronronner de contentement, et ouvris à nouveau les yeux en reprenant une position convenable sur mon siège. J'observai Edward dans l'expectative, engloutissant trois frites à la fois pour me donner une contenance.

Il était momentanément stupéfié, voire émerveillé. Puis, tout à coup, il m'adressa un sourire moqueur et se pencha en travers de la table, comme s'il avait un secret d'état à me confier. « Soit tu es une actrice au talent très limité, ou alors tu n'es jamais venue convenablement, parce que les femmes que je fréquente sont _beaucoup plus_ bruyantes que ça. »

Je lui lançai une autre frite par la figure juste comme la serveuse revenait vers nous, me dévisageant avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir? » L'entendis-je demander.

« Je prendrais la même chose qu'elle, » répondit la femme dans la banquette derrière nous.

Edward éclata de rire.

**Je pense qu'Edward ne voudra rien savoir d'Heidi après ce coup là…**

**Allez, faites-moi plaisir, appuyez sur le bouton review…**

**Un gros merci à Fleur, ma plus que bêta.**

**Milk**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de la traductrice: Stephenie Meyer est la ****créatrice de la saga Twilight. Amethyst Jackson, quant à elle, est l'auteure de cette histoire qui traite d'amitié, d'amour, et de la très mince ligne qui parfois sépare les deux. Pour ma part, je prends un immense plaisir à la traduire.**

**Merci énormément pour vos commentaires; c'est toujours stimulant de savoir qu'on est apprécié pour ce qu'on fait. Vous serez aussi sans doute heureuses d'apprendre qu'on approche bon an mal an de la première scène torride entre Edward et Bella, qui aura lieu au chapitre 15. Mais pour le moment, savourons les fêtes de fin d'année en compagnie de nos deux protagonistes adorés. Il faut savoir qu'aux États-Unis, les festivités du temps des fêtes commencent à la fin novembre avec la Thanksgiving. Le repas de la Thanksgiving est un dîner tardif (ou déjeuner si vous préférez) qui s'éternise tout l'après-midi; c'est du moins le souvenir que j'en garde car je n'y ai participé qu'une seule fois du temps où j'habitais à Baltimore. Maintenant je profite plutôt de ce congé pour aller visiter ma famille à Montréal. **

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 10: souplesse

**BPOV**

Les vacances de fin d'année allaient être un très dur moment à passer dans ma condition de célibataire. Je trouvais que ma situation était déprimante à pleurer, mais Edward s'obstinait à prétendre que c'était lui qui vivait les circonstances les pires. J'étais en outre convaincue que la ribambelle de publicités pour des bijoux ou de la lingerie fine qu'on voyait partout en ce temps particulier de l'année était destinée à faire sentir aux femmes dans ma situation que nous étions des éclopées sentimentales, des mal aimées laissées pour compte parce que nous n'avions pas les bons attributs pour retenir un homme.

Au moins cette année Edward n'avait pas à stresser avec le magasinage du temps des fêtes ou à se casser la tête pour trouver de bonnes idées de cadeaux puisqu'il n'avait presque personne sur sa liste, à part ses parents.

Le "supplice" du temps des fêtes commença à la Thanksgiving. Edward avait choisi de travailler durant ce congé, prétextant que pour l'occasion, la salle d'urgence était toujours bondée avec des tas d'individus victimes d'indigestion à la dinde ou d'accidents de la route. La vérité était tout autre: il ne voulait pas rester seul, et s'il devait passer la journée en compagnie d'étrangers, aussi bien que ce soient des patients qui avaient besoin d'être traités plutôt que des gens qui le prendraient en pitié. Je suspectais d'ailleurs que la crainte d'être pris en pitié était la raison pour laquelle il avait décliné de passer la journée avec mes amis et moi.

C'était devenu une tradition pour Rosalie et Emmett de convier notre groupe d'amis chez eux afin de célébrer le dîner de Thanksgiving ensemble. Rosalie adorait mettre les petits plats dans les grands lorsqu'elle recevait, en gourou domestique qu'elle était. Martha Stewart pâlissait en comparaison, ce qui en disait long sur les talents d'hôtesse de Rose. J'aurais sans doute eu beaucoup de plaisir s'il ne s'était agi que de notre petit groupe intime, mais mon amie avait d'autres plans. Elle m'avait invitée avec Alice, mais elle avait également invité tous les copains d'Emmett et tous les couples mariés qui n'avaient rien prévu de leur côté. Passer la Thanksgiving avec autant de personnes en couples était assez pénible en soi, mais pour rendre les choses encore pires, il se trouve qu'Alice s'était pointée avec quelqu'un elle aussi. Et pour finir, Rosalie et Emmett n'avaient pas cessé, pendant toute la journée, de vouloir me brancher avec un de leurs amis qui en profita pour s'isoler avec moi chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, afin de me rebattre les oreilles avec son entreprise immobilière qui faisait de très bonnes affaires, apparemment. Je finis par lui dire d'aller se faire voir ailleurs parce que je n'avais rien à cirer de ses histoires de reprises de finance et d'immeubles qui avaient perdu la moitié de leur valeur initiale.

Cependant, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut lorsque Rosalie annonça qu'elle était enceinte en plein milieu du repas. Je forçai un sourire et la félicitai comme tous les autres invités, mais intérieurement je me noyais dans ma mélancolie. Ce n'était pas que j'enviais Rosalie ou que je désirais moi-même avoir des enfants, mais je craignais que les changements dans la vie de mes amis les éloignent de moi, me laissant seule derrière comme un vieux chiffon. Au moins Alice était dans la même situation que moi, sauf qu'elle ne le savait pas encore. Elle passa la journée à parler de son patron de qui elle était toujours "amoureuse" à l'homme avec qui elle était arrivée. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé quelles étaient ses chances avec Garrett, elle aurait juré qu'il allait demander le divorce à sa femme dans la semaine et que d'ici un an elle serait la nouvelle Mme Byrne. J'aurais définitivement préféré passer la Thanksgiving comme je passai le lendemain de celle-ci: en festoyant autour d'une pizza extra large en compagnie d'Edward.

Noël ne fut pas aussi terrible que Thanksgiving. Edward et moi avions tous les deux des engagements dans nos familles respectives qui demeuraient toujours dans l'état de Washington. Nous passâmes du temps ensemble à O'Hare quand notre vol vers Sea Tac* fut retardé de cinq heures. Bien que le jour de Noël fût consacré à nos proches, la veille Edward me rendit visite à Forks, et le jour suivant il m'entraîna presque de force chez ses parents à l'extérieur de Port Angeles. Les parents d'Edward étaient des gens d'une beauté remarquable qui avaient manifestement transmis cette particularité à leur fils, mais ils étaient surtout incroyablement gentils et accueillants. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur faire partie d'une famille comme celle-là un jour.

Les festivités du Jour de l'An furent les pires. Alice _adorait_ la veille du Jour de l'An. Elle insista pour que je vienne à la soirée spéciale qu'elle organisait pour l'occasion, et bien que je tentai de décliner son invitation, ses supplications finirent par me faire sentir trop coupable si je n'y allais pas. Une fois que j'eus accepté de me rendre à la fête d'Alice, je savais qu'il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. Les soirées lancées par Alice n'étaient jamais une petite affaire, et Thanksgiving m'avait rappelée trop durement combien je détestais être celle qui faisait un accroc dans le décor. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de rester plantée debout toute seule à côté de la piste de danse, à regarder les couples pavaner et s'embrasser bien après que les douze coups de minuit aient sonné.

Deux jours avant la veille du jour fatidique, je décidai d'appeler Edward à la rescousse.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne au réveillon du Jour de l'An? » Demanda-t-il, paraphrasant ce que je venais juste de bafouiller au téléphone.

« S'il te plaît? » Le suppliai-je. « Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais rien faire pour le Jour de l'An, mais je ne veux vraiment pas me pointer chez Alice toute seule, et les fêtes qu'elle organise sont quelque chose, tu peux me croi– »

« Bella? » M'interrompit-il. « Je serais heureux d'aller à ce réveillon avec toi. »

**ooooo**

La fête était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'Alice. Tapageuse et bondée, sans compter que notre hôtesse n'avait pas lésiné sur la décoration. J'avais peine à imaginer combien d'argent elle avait dépensé sur cette dernière, plus le fait que l'alcool coulait à flot et gratuitement, il va sans dire.

« Est-ce que ton amie connaît vraiment tous les gens qui sont ici? » Demanda Edward.

Il devait se pencher tout près de mon oreille pour se faire entendre.

« Probablement que non, » répliquai-je en faisant vagabonder mes yeux sur lui une fois de plus.

Edward attirait tous les regards sur sa personne ce soir dans son costume bleu marine et sa chemise blanche impeccable. La coupe de ses vêtements mettait un peu trop en valeur sa longue et mince silhouette. Il ne portait pas de cravate, et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient détachés, laissant voir la pleine longueur de son cou et un peu de sa pilosité. Honnêtement, il était très difficile de regarder ailleurs.

« Je suis bien content de ne pas travailler cette nuit. Il va y avoir une profusion de lavages gastriques; c'est toujours le cas à la veille de la nouvelle année, » commenta Edward en secouant la tête. « Est-ce que tu aimerais danser? »

« Je ne suis pas très douée pour la danse, Edward, » l'avertis-je. « Je risque de massacrer tes pieds. »

Il rit gentiment. « J'accepte le risque, alors. Allez, Bella, à quoi bon m'avoir invité sinon? Pour que je fasse le piquet dans un coin avec toi? Pas question, il faut que tu danses avec moi. »

« Okay, Travolta, » cédai-je, le laissant me guider vers la piste de danse.

« J'espère que ça se veut un compliment, » dit Edward, prenant ma main gauche dans sa droite et plaçant son autre main sur ma taille. « Parce que tu sauras que malgré mon comportement qui manque de virilité selon toi, je suis un de ces hommes qui savent danser. »

Je ne fus pas vraiment étonnée en constatant qu'Edward était effectivement un très bon danseur. Quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger en général l'annonçait déjà. Il se déplaçait avec souplesse, chacun de ses pas semblant ne lui demander aucun effort, à tel point que cela rejaillit un peu sur moi et qu'à mesure que la soirée avançait, je devenais de plus en plus gracieuse. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de facilité à danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que j'en avais avec Edward, et par le fait même je m'amusai beaucoup plus durant cette célébration du nouvel an que je l'aurais imaginé.

Danser, parler et rire avec Edward fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour que mon sourire ne quitte pas mon visage de toute la veillée. J'étais collée tout contre lui, le temps d'une chanson plus lente, lorsque le décompte d'une minute débuta. Je ne voulais pas bouger, heureuse de demeurer dans le confort de ses bras, m'enivrant de l'odeur subtile de sa lotion après-rasage, mais nous savions tous les deux ce qui allait se produire à minuit.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais prendre un peu d'air frais? » Demanda Edward à cet instant.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. À l'extérieur sur le balcon, les lumières de Chicago scintillaient sans faiblir alors que des centaines de milliers de personnes attendaient d'accueillir la nouvelle année.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagnée ce soir, » dis-je, me tournant vers Edward, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Je me suis amusée, finalement, et c'est grâce à toi. »

« Quand tu veux, Bella, » répondit-il en retournant mon sourire. « On devrait remettre ça l'an prochain si on est tous les deux célibataires. »

« Ça me semble un bon plan, » soufflai-je tandis qu'il ne restait plus que dix secondes au décompte et que les gens à l'intérieur commençaient à compter à voix haute.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, qui me regardait lui aussi, et reportai mon attention sur les gens dans l'immense salon qui s'accrochaient à la fois à leur conjoint et à leur flûte de Champagne.

« _Trois, deux, un… Bonne et heureuse année!_ » La rumeur nous parvint à travers la grande fenêtre.

Je levai la tête vers Edward, mal à l'aise subitement. Il masqua son propre trouble derrière un petit rire nerveux.

« Bonne et heureuse année, Bella. »

« Bonne année à toi aussi, » répliquai-je, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en réalisant qu'il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Je sentis un instant de panique, mais je l'ignorai – il s'agissait seulement d'un petit baiser entre amis pour célébrer l'arrivée de la nouvelle année, pas vrai?

Toutefois, aussitôt que sa bouche se fondit sur la mienne, je sus que c'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser amical. Son odeur m'étourdit légèrement et un délicieux frisson parcourut mes lèvres au contact des siennes. Ses lèvres étaient douces et fermes, bougeant avec langueur contre les miennes. Mon corps se mit à désirer un million de choses à la fois; je voulais agripper ses cheveux, goûter à sa langue, me frotter contre lui et lui enlever tous ses vêtements. Bref, je _voulais désespérément_ Edward.

Il finit par lâcher ma bouche et s'éloigner de moi, et mon cœur coula à pic au fond de mon estomac. Peu importe ce que moi j'avais ressenti, Edward m'avait embrassée en ami. Il n'y avait rien de plus entre nous. Je savais, aussi, que je souhaitais qu'il soit plus qu'un ami; je souhaitais qu'il veuille plus.

Je réalisai que j'étais en train de tomber en amour avec lui.

***Sea Tac est l'aéroport international de Seattle.**

**Je ne saisis pas très bien pourquoi Bella se plaint qu'elle n'a pas passé de bonnes vacances de fin d'année. Elle a pourtant passé un bon moment dans la famille d'Edward, et il me semble que le baiser qu'ils ont échangé doit compenser pour pas mal de choses… Ah! Si seulement elle savait ce qu'Edward ressent pour elle de son côté… **

**Merci à mybluesky et à Just4ALE pour me donner l'heure juste sur la signification de certaines phrases qui ont plusieurs sens en anglais et sur les termes médicaux employés par Edward. **

**Merci à Fleur de réviser mes textes lorsqu'elle en a le temps.**

**Milk**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de la traductrice:**** tous les personnages de la saga Twilight sont la propriété de la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer, et cette fiction est le produit de l'imagination fertile de la non moins talentueuse Amethyst Jackson. Je me contente de mettre mes talents de traductrice à profit pour les lectrices qui ne parlent pas anglais et qui, en plus, apprécient mon style.**

**Comme toujours, vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur et apportent de la gaieté dans mes journées lorsqu'il m'arrive d'avoir le cafard.**

**Je voudrais profiter de cette tribune pour vous souhaiter un joyeux temps des fêtes et beaucoup de super fics à lire au cours de l'année 2011. **

**Quant à moi, je compte vous livrer bientôt la suite de **_**La partie de chasse. **_**C'est ma résolution pour la nouvelle année.**

**Mais pour l'instant, revenons à Edward et Bella qui ne sont toujours pas prêts à se tomber dans les bras, comme vous allez voir…**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 11: inquiétude

**BPOV**

« Tu t'es envoyée des fleurs à toi-même? » Demandai-je à Alice, incrédule.

« Eh oui. Des roses rouges. Je les ai placées juste sur le coin de mon bureau avec la carte bien en évidence. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait mettre sur la carte? » Questionnai-je, sachant que venant d'Alice, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement que divertissant.

« J'ai fait écrire "Tu es la meilleure baise en ville et tu es la femme de ma vie. S'il te plaît, reprends-moi! Avec tout mon amour, John", » dit Alice avec une voix remplie de drame, ses cheveux noirs bougeant de toute part alors qu'elle faisait de grands gestes enthousiastes. « Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai exagéré? »

Je reniflai pour ne pas pouffer de rire. « Juste un peu. Mais n'aurais-tu pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus original que… John? »

« Mais j'aime le prénom John, » se défendit Alice.

« D'accord, et quelle a été sa réaction? » Demandai-je.

« Il ne les a même pas vues! Il est parti vendredi pour passer un long week-end de vacance avec sa femme. Je pense qu'il ne la quittera jamais, » soupira mon amie.

« Alice, pour l'amour de- »

« Je sais, je sais, » me coupa-t-elle. Nous fîmes quelques pas sur le trottoir, puis elle reprit, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça. Tu sais que je déteste les rencontres à l'aveugle. »

« Ouais, mais après tous les rendez-vous mystère que tu m'as concoctés par le passé, tu m'en devais une. En plus, ça pourrait être une bonne chose. Edward est un de mes meilleurs amis, et puis tu sais déjà qu'il est craquant physiquement. Si par miracle ça cliquait entre vous deux, alors on ne serait pas séparées comme ça arrive d'habitude aux gens qui s'impliquent avec des gens qui ne connaissent pas leurs amis, » conclus-je.

Je devais forcer les mots hors de ma bouche étant donné que je n'y croyais pas moi-même. Il était évident que je ne voulais pas que ça clique entre Edward et Alice.

Voir ma meilleure amie être heureuse avec l'homme que… qui comptait beaucoup pour moi serait tout bonnement une forme de torture. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais censée dire quand Edward avait suggéré l'idée? Je ne comprenais pas qu'il ait songé à un truc pareil, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire « Oh, Edward, c'est une idée fantastique, mais j'aimerais mieux coucher avec toi maintenant. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas pris nos distances lorsque j'ai rencontré Garrett, » argumenta Alice, me sortant de mes réflexions.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Merde, Alice, si tu entretenais vraiment une relation avec lui, et s'il m'arrivait de le rencontrer un jour, je suis certaine que nos destins se sépareraient. »

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de soupirer de façon exagérée.

**ooooo**

**EPOV**

« En vérité, je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée, » marmonna Jasper pour la énième fois.

« Il ne s'agit que d'_un seul_ rendez-vous, » répliquai-je pour la énième fois moi aussi.

« Mais j'étais juste sur le point d'atteindre cette tranquillité d'esprit, cette place dans ma tête où j'acceptais le fait qu'il n'y a que moi et mon travail… »

Je soupirai. « Rien ne t'empêche d'y retourner par la suite, si c'est ce que tu choisis. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, hein? »

« Ouais, d'accord, » admit Jasper à contrecoeur. Il gratta sa barbe blonde longue d'une semaine. « Tu m'as dit qu'elle était comment déjà? »

« Bella est sensas, » dis-je, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air avare de mes paroles.

Le fait est que j'étais presque certain à 100% que Bella et Jasper n'allaient pas connecter, et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais décidé d'aller de l'avant avec cette mise en scène ridicule. Je poursuivis, « Elle est très séduisante, et elle a une belle personnalité. »

« Attends une minute, » articula lentement mon compagnon. « Ça porte à confusion, ça… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Demandai-je avec impatience.

Il faisait un froid de canard et j'avais hâte d'atteindre le restaurant.

« Lorsque quelqu'un décrit un individu comme ayant une "belle personnalité," ça veut dire que l'individu en question est laid. Mais tu viens de dire que Bella était séduisante. »

J'émis un autre soupir. « Jasper, si tu m'avais demandé de quoi elle avait l'air et que je te répondais qu'elle avait une belle personnalité, alors là ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'est pas séduisante. Mais simplement parce que Bella _est_ séduisante n'exclut pas la possibilité qu'elle ait également une belle personnalité. Ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas… »

« Hum, » réfléchit Jasper. « Mais elle n'est pas jolie, n'est-ce pas? »

Je voulais le frapper à l'endroit où son sourcil était relevé exagérément, mais je lui donnai un coup de coude à la place. « T'as intérêt à ne pas dire ce genre de conneries durant le repas. »

**ooo**

J'essayai d'écouter attentivement Alice pendant qu'elle décrivait les collections printemps/été de Marc Jacobs et de Stella McCartney. Je fis vraiment mon possible, mais elle était ennuyante à chier.

« … mais je ne peux pas supporter les imprimés léopard! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ces créateurs ont pensé… »

Mes yeux regardaient fixement Alice – trop fixement, peut-être – mais mes oreilles n'arrêtaient pas de saisir des bribes de la conversation entre Jasper et Bella.

« Robert E. Lee a été sans l'ombre d'un doute le plus grand général de l'histoire américaine, » déclara Jasper.

Je fis la grimace mentalement. Les tirades militaires de Jasper ne se terminaient jamais bien.

« Mais… il a perdu, » répliqua Bella, ses grands yeux bruns confus mais combien adorables.

Cette fois je fis la grimace pour de bon.

« Je sais, n'est-ce pas? » Dit Alice au même moment, croyant que je sympathisais avec elle. « Je ne m'habituerai jamais aux chaussures brunes avec un pantalon noir. C'est tellement criard… »

Je lançai un regard en direction de Jasper et Bella. Elle sirotait son eau, inconsciente, semblait-il, d'avoir offensé mon ami juste parce qu'elle n'était pas suspendue à ses lèvres et d'accord avec tout ce qu'il disait. Jasper bouillonnait intérieurement, mais sans doute qu'il fallait le connaître davantage pour discerner les signes de sa colère imminente sur son visage.

« Lee a perdu uniquement parce que le Sud avait moins de ressources et une population insignifiante en comparaison, mais cela ne devrait pas dévaluer ses capacités de stratège. »

À contrecoeur, je reportai mon attention sur Alice; à présent elle parlait de décoration intérieure. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je regarde Bella, qui avait pour sa part laissé tomber une mèche de ses cheveux bruns dans son visage comme pour créer une protection entre elle et le monde extérieur.

« Et qu'en est-il de Washington? Sherman? Patton? Eisenhower? Tu penses que Lee est meilleur que tous ces grands hommes? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« C'est ce que je pense, oui, » répondit fermement Jasper, tapant des doigts sur la table. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Je ne vois pas matière à en faire tout un cas, » soupira Bella en secouant la tête.

Jasper fronça les sourcils. « Et bien, Robert E. Lee est l'unique raison pour laquelle je suis devenu historien, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas important. »

« … Et alors je pense vraiment qu'il vaut mieux y aller sans les coussins si on ne veut pas tomber dans l'excès, » conclut Alice.

Je fis un geste approbateur de la tête. « C'est… très intéressant tout ça. »

La table devint silencieuse tout à coup.

Bella s'éclaircit la gorge et me jeta un regard suppliant. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez commander? Les aubergines au parmesan sont succulentes ici… »

« Je pense que je vais prendre les raviolis aux champignons, mais ça va dépendre si les champignons sont dans les raviolis ou dans la sauce, » réfléchis-je à voix haute.

C'était une question de texture; je savais que c'était un caprice farfelu, mais qui n'a pas ses défauts?

Bella ricana et s'adressa à Alice. « Edward est très pointilleux lorsqu'il s'agit de commander au restaurant. Il arrive même que le personnel de la cuisine ne soit pas en mesure de comprendre ses requêtes bizarres. »

« Le personnel de la cuisine comprendrait si les serveurs se donnaient la peine de retransmettre mes requêtes de la bonne façon, » répliquai-je, réalisant dans la même seconde que je sonnais comme un trou de cul prétentieux.

« La mauvaise communication est à la base de tous les conflits dans l'Histoire, » fit remarquer Alice, mine de rien, en passant le menu en revue. Elle releva la tête et rougit légèrement. « J'ai lu cette phrase dans un livre l'autre jour, et ça m'a remuée… »

La mâchoire de Jasper tomba et il demeura bouche bée devant le petit bout de femme qui le dévisagea en retour, l'air perplexe. « C'est moi qui ai écrit ça, » dit-il.

Alice releva les sourcils et Bella se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre.

« _Tu_ as écrit ça? C'est incroyable! » S'extasia Alice. « Ne pensez-vous pas tous que c'est incroyable? C'est la première fois de ma vie que je cite un passage dans un livre, et c'est toi qui en es l'auteur! »

« Personne ne m'a jamais cité en ma présence avant ce soir, » dit Jasper avec ébahissement. « Je veux dire, que ça t'ait marquée au point de l'avoir retenu de cette manière est tout simplement… »

Alice et Jasper engagèrent une conversation nourrie par leur adoration mutuelle tandis que Bella et moi échangions un regard stupéfié. Cependant, je dois admettre qu'au plus profond de moi j'étais très content de la tournure des événements. Je n'allais plus devoir me forcer à faire la conversation à Alice; de toute évidence même si j'avais voulu lui dire quelque chose, elle ne m'aurait pas entendu car elle était désormais enfermée dans une bulle avec mon meilleur ami. Quant à Bella, il était clair qu'elle ne reverrait pas Jasper non plus. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait de la peine à cause du désintérêt de mon ami.

**ooo**

**BPOV**

Après qu'Alice et Jasper se soient isolés dans leur bulle imaginaire, il y eut comme un malaise autour de la table. Je passai le reste de la soirée à essayer de distraire Edward du fait que sa "compagne" l'ait laissé tomber si vite. Pour ma part, j'étais soulagée. Jasper était gentil, certes, mais nettement trop militariste – littéralement et figurativement – pour moi. Et merci mon Dieu qu'Alice n'entreprenne rien d'autre avec Edward. L'écouter se pâmer pour mon ami, qui était effectivement irrésistible, aurait été insupportable.

Alors que nous nous agglutinions sur le trottoir à la sortie du restaurant, Alice m'entraîna à l'écart, prétextant de vouloir admirer les chaussures dans une vitrine voisine. Edward et Jasper commencèrent à marcher sans nous attendre, jugeant inutile de prétendre que l'étalage dans la vitrine les intéressait eux aussi.

« Bella, » murmura Alice frénétiquement, « est-ce que tu penses que tu vas revoir Jasper? »

« Tu veux sortir avec lui, » résumai-je en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille, amusée par sa complète transparence dont elle ne semblait pas consciente.

Au moins elle se préoccupait de me demander comment je me sentais par rapport à la situation…

« Seulement si tu ne comptes pas le revoir, » répliqua-t-elle avec un débit très rapide. « Tu vois, je… je me sens vraiment confortable avec lui. »

Je souris timidement. « Ça va, Alice, je t'assure que je comprends. J'apprécierais seulement que tu ne rejettes pas Edward ce soir. »

En vérité elle l'avait rejeté la minute où Jasper avait posé les yeux sur elle…

« Bien sûr que non, » assura-t-elle sans protester.

« C'est juste que c'est très difficile pour lui depuis que sa femme l'a quitté, et je pense que ce serait mieux si tu le laisses croire que tu as passé un bon moment en sa compagnie ce soir. »

Un bon moment avec Edward alors qu'il avait lui-même passé son temps à zieuter dans ma direction avant qu'Alice ne le laisse en plan. Tu parles…

« Je peux bien faire ça si ça t'évite de le ramasser à la petite cuillère, » conclut-elle, compréhensive.

**ooo**

**EPOV**

« Edward, est-ce que tu as l'intention de rappeler Alice? » Demanda Jasper aussitôt que les filles se furent éloignées pour regarder la vitrine d'une boutique de chaussures.

« Heu… non, probablement pas, » dis-je d'un ton incertain.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction de Bella et Alice.

« Et bien, si tu ne la rappelles pas, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si moi je le fais? » Interrogea-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Il avait un regard de chiot qui cherche à se faire adopter. _Un _dîner avec Alice, et déjà il était envoûté.

« Non, vieux, fais comme tu veux. Mais… attends une semaine, d'accord? Je suis inquiet pour Bella. Elle est très vulnérable émotionnellement en ce moment. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Je comprends la situation, » répondit Jasper avec une apparente sincérité.

« N'entreprends rien ce soir, okay? » Réitérai-je.

« Entendu. »

Le bruit de talons claquant sur les pavés nous avertit que les filles approchaient, et nous nous retournâmes pour aller à leur rencontre. Je dévisageai Bella, essayant d'évaluer son état émotif, et je vis qu'elle me regardait elle aussi. Chacun détourna son regard vers son compagnon respectif.

« Bon, » lança abruptement Jasper, « je n'ai plus envie de marcher. Je pense que je vais essayer d'attraper un taxi. »

Et aussitôt qu'il eut fait cette annonce, il s'éloigna vers la rue pour héler une voiture.

« Je vais le prendre avec toi! » Offrit Alice en courant après lui aussi vite que ses bottillons à talons hauts le lui permettaient.

Elle avait l'air d'un lutin pris d'un accès de folie furieuse. Dans l'intervalle, Jasper avait réussi à faire stopper un taxi. Il lui ouvrit la porte, en parfait gentleman du sud, et la seconde d'après ils disparaissaient tous les deux de ma vue. Je fixai le taxi pendant un moment avant de reporter mon attention sur Bella. Elle aussi avait observé la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous nos yeux, et elle n'était pas moins perplexe que moi.

« Tu parles! Si j'avais su que ce double rendez-vous allait s'achever comme ça… » Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, laissant échapper un soupir à la place.

J'espérais que Bella ne soit pas trop offensée par le comportement de Jasper. Elle pinça les lèvres. « Au moins ça a marché pour Alice et Jasper. »

« Ouais, » approuvai-je, incapable de me retenir de sentir que ça avait marché en ma faveur aussi. « Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'au parking où j'avais garé ma Volvo. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules sous prétexte de la réchauffer, ou de la protéger, ou peu importe la manière dont elle allait interpréter mon geste. Je voulais juste la toucher. J'avais _besoin _de la toucher.

« Tu crois que ça fonctionnera pour eux? » Interrogea-t-elle tranquillement, reposant sa tête contre mon bras.

« S'ils s'aiment encore autant demain matin que ce qu'ils ont montré ce soir, je pense qu'ils ont autant de chances de rester ensemble que n'importe qui. »

**Je prends une petite pause pour le temps des fêtes, et je vous reviens av****ec la suite de cette charmante histoire en janvier.**

**Merci à Fleur de me relire.**

**Milk**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de la traductrice: Stephenie Meyer est la créatrice de la saga Twilight. Amethyst Jackson est, quant à elle, l'auteure de cette sympathique histoire d'amour et d'amitié que j'ai le plaisir de traduire et qui met en scène les personnages de ladite saga.**

**Encore une fois, chères amies, je vous remercie infiniment de prendre le temps de lire ma traduction, de l'aimer et de m'envoyer vos commentaires qui me procurent beaucoup de joie.**

**Bonne année 2011 et bonne lecture. **

Chapitre 12: sombre

**EPOV**

« J'ai peine à croire qu'ils emménagent déjà ensemble – qu'ils soient déjà _fiancés,_ » fulmina Bella tandis que nous faisions le tour des rayons de literie et d'accessoires de cuisine chez _Bed, Bath and Beyond_.

« Je sais, c'est ridicule. Qui fait la grande demande après _deux mois_? »

C'était une question rhétorique et je n'attendais pas de réponse de Bella. Ni elle ni moi ne pouvions expliquer le comportement bizarre de nos amis. À mon avis, Alice et Jasper étaient complètement cinglés de vouloir précipiter les choses. J'avais fréquenté Tanya pendant un an avant d'emménager avec elle, et j'avais attendu un autre six mois avant de la demander en mariage. Encore que ça ne m'avait pas mené bien loin – j'étais divorcé avant même d'avoir trente ans. Bref, j'étais l'échec personnifié, bordel de merde.

« Je ne sais même pas quoi leur offrir, » soupira Bella en écartant une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui tombait dans son visage.

Nous avions décidé de faire les boutiques ensemble afin de trouver un cadeau pour Alice et Jasper qui allaient pendre la crémaillère et annoncer leurs fiançailles officiellement.

« Est-ce qu'Alice t'a donné une liste? » Demandai-je, ayant entendu parler de son penchant obsessif pour l'organisation.

« Non! Je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piquée. Je pensais qu'elle allait déposer une liste dans au moins dix grands magasins, mais elle m'a seulement dit que peu importe ce que je choisissais, ce serait parfait. » Bella roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas normal, Edward. Alice n'a _jamais_ eu confiance en mon jugement en matière de shopping. C'est la première fois qu'elle me donne carte blanche, et j'aurais vraiment préféré qu'elle s'abstienne, en fait. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle veut, et en plus je suis certaine qu'elle et Jasper ont déjà acheté tout ce qu'il leur manquait. Et je veux dire pour le restant de leurs jours. »

« Hum, » réfléchis-je, passant distraitement la main sur des ensembles de vaisselle en céramique rétro. « Elle doit avoir subi l'influence de Jasper. Il doit être parvenu à l'assouplir d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, » répéta Bella en faisant une drôle de mimique.

Je toussotai. « Serais-tu par hasard en train d'insinuer un truc obscène, Swan? Oh là là! C'est vraiment une chance que je ne puisse pas voir ce qui se passe dans ta caboche, » la taquinai-je.

« Ferme-la, Cullen! Tu sais que tu as pensé exactement la même chose, » rétorqua-t-elle, m'envoyant son coude dans les côtes.

Je fis la grimace; elle avait des coudes très osseux…

« Alors, » repris-je en jetant un regard évasif en direction des petits appareils de cuisine, « t'as une suggestion? »

« Noooon, » répondit Bella en appuyant sur le "o". « Toi? »

« Non, » ris-je. « Allons, Bella, je suis un homme. Je n'y connais que dalle en accessoires de cuisine. En tant que femme, tu es supposée être l'experte dans ce domaine. »

« Dixit la personne qui prend un temps fou pour expliquer comment préparer son cocktail, » commenta cyniquement mon amie. « Je ne magasine même pas pour moi-même, encore moins pour les autres. »

« Okay, alors, procédons logiquement, » suggérai-je. « Que pouvons-nous déduire à partir de ce que nous savons de Jasper et Alice? Est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de… heu… de trucs pour la cuisine? »

Je mis la main sur un ustensile qui servait à la fois à couper les aliments en petits cubes et à râper le fromage et le montrai à Bella. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas pour Jasper, mais Alice ne cuisine pas. À part un four micro-ondes, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait en mesure d'opérer la moitié des bidules qui se trouvent ici. »

« Jasper ne cuisine pas non plus. Les pauvres, ils sont condamnés d'avance, » soupirai-je, laissant l'option cuisine de côté. « De la literie? »

« De la literie? As-tu _rencontré_ Alice? Je suis certaine qu'elle a assez de draps de coton égyptien 500-fils-au-pouce-carré pour couvrir la ville en entier. Non, ils ont sans doute tout ce qu'il leur faut de ce côté-là aussi. »

« Dans ce cas, allons-y donc pour des meubles, » dis-je.

« Non, » rejeta Bella une fois de plus. « Ils vont combiner leurs meubles. Alice a déjà un ensemble complet pour le séjour, et je sais qu'ils ont acheté un nouvel ensemble pour la chambre à coucher… »

« Hum. Tout ceci est absurde, » répétai-je en croisant les bras. « D'accord, peut-être que nous devrions aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la section _de tout pour tous les goûts_? »

Bella rit de bon cœur. « Pourquoi pas? Nous n'avons rien à perdre… »

Bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes en train de traverser une allée encombrée d'un tas d'objets que les gens sains d'esprit n'avaient jamais besoin de se procurer. Des machines à café à cinq cent dollars. Des appareils pour masser les pieds. Des flippers miniatures.

« Oh! Ce truc serait parfait pour Jasper, » dis-je en étudiant une des boîtes. « Il n'a jamais rencontré de billard électrique qu'il n'aimait pas. »

Bella retroussa le nez. « Parfait pour Jasper, mais crois-moi, Alice ne laissera jamais ça entrer dans sa maison. »

« Touché, » concédai-je tout en prenant note mentalement de lui acheter le flipper comme cadeau de noce. Il faudrait qu'Alice se fasse à l'idée un point c'est tout.

« Que penses-tu de ça? » Demanda Bella, pleine d'espoir, en tenant une machine qui transformait une baignoire en Jacuzzi.

Je ris encore. « Crois-le ou non, Jasper en possède déjà une. Il adore les bains qui font des remous. »

« Tu plaisantes, » répliqua Bella catégoriquement.

« Malheureusement non. C'est la pure vérité, » soupirai-je.

Si elle trouvait que j'avais des habitudes un peu étranges, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'accommoder de Jasper. Et cela me faisait énormément plaisir qu'il en soit ainsi.

« Seigneur, ça commence à bien faire! » S'impatienta-t-elle. Elle était visiblement très frustrée. « À quand l'éclair de génie? »

« Hum… » Je pivotai sur moi-même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la marchandise dans les boîtes. Leur contenu était clairement indiqué par des images. Soudain, l'une d'entre elles attira mon attention. « Oh! Une machine à karaoké! Enfin le cadeau idéal! »

« Une machine à karaoké? » Répéta Bella, l'air peu convaincue.

J'attrapai sa main et la traînai vers l'appareil en démonstration.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord que c'est en plein ce qu'il leur faut? Je sais que Jasper raffole du karaoké. Et Alice me semble être le genre de fille qui aime attirer l'attention par tous les moyens, » argumentai-je en prenant le micro et en jetant un coup d'œil sur la sélection de chansons.

« D'accord, tu as raison sur ce point, » approuva Bella. Ses yeux bruns se posèrent sur mes mains. « Attends une seconde, là. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, au juste? »

« J'essaye de choisir une chanson. Tu vas chanter avec moi, n'est-ce pas? » Dis-je en la suppliant du regard.

« Ah non, pas question! Je suis la pire chanteuse de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Aucune chance que je m'humilie de la sorte en public! » Affirma Bella avec emphase.

« Merde, Bella, je ne t'ai pas demandé de montrer ton cul! » Plaisantai-je, tout sourire. « Mais je pourrais montrer le mien si tu acceptes, » ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil. Elle me foudroya du regard. « Allez s'il te plaît. Juste une chanson? »

« C'est bon, t'as gagné, » soupira-t-elle. « Une chanson. Et je ne vais pas brancher le microphone. »

« Okay, » dis-je, à peu près certain que je pourrais allumer le micro sans qu'elle le remarque. « Tiens, ce sont des succès de comédies musicales qui jouent en ce moment… Ah! _The Phantom of the Opera_! »

« C'est un truc de filles, ça, Edward… et de gays, aussi, » marmonna Bella.

« Il se trouve que j'aime bien Andrew Lloyd Webber, figure-toi, » me justifiai-je en arrêtant mon choix sur une pièce facile à interpréter. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu manques singulièrement de gènes féminins. »

« Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui manque de gènes féminins, je trouve que j'en ai quand même pas mal les attributs, » riposta ma compagne en empoignant ses seins pour joindre le geste à la parole.

Je fermai les yeux très fort et essayai tant bien que mal de garder mon calme. Je pouvais en prendre beaucoup de la part de Bella, mais j'étais incapable de rester de glace en la voyant toucher sa propre poitrine. J'étais seulement humain après tout.

« Poule mouillée, » maugréa-t-elle en m'administrant un autre coup de coude pour m'inciter à rouvrir les yeux.

« Ça y est, ça commence, » dis-je, l'enjoignant au silence et lui reprenant le micro des mains. Subrepticement, je tournai le bouton pour l'allumer. Bella était trop occupée à me fixer dans les yeux pour s'en apercevoir.

J'attendis que l'introduction soit terminée avant de me lancer. « _No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears, I'm here*-_ » commençai-je à chanter avant de me faire interrompre par Bella.

« Bien sûr il fallait que tu sois un chanteur exceptionnel en plus du reste. C'est trop injuste. Je ne vais pas faire ça avec toi, » bouda-t-elle.

« Oh oui tu vas le faire! Maintenant prépare-toi, c'est ton tour qui s'en vient, » lui dis-je fermement en lui tendant le micro.

Bella émit un profond soupir et approcha le micro de ses lèvres. « _Say you'll love me every waking moments**-_ Hé, espèce d'enfoiré! Tu as monté le volume du micro! » Se plaignit-elle.

« Continue quand même, » répliquai-je. « Personne ne nous écoute de toute façon! »

« Oh, si tu le dis, » marmonna-t-elle.

« _Let me be your shelter, let me be your light, you're safe, no one will find you, your fears are behind you_***, » chantai-je, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose capte mon attention dans ma vision périphérique.

Je tournai la tête et j'aperçus les deux dernières personnes au monde que j'aurais souhaité voir.

Bella continua de chanter car elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. « _All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, always beside me****- _Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est ma voix, n'est-ce pas? Tu détestes ma voix. Je ne peux pas te blâmer, elle est terrible… »

« C'est Tanya, » répondis-je, la gorge sèche.

« Tanya? » Répéta-t-elle dans le micro que je dus vivement lui arracher des mains.

Elle se tourna et suivit mon regard alors que Tanya et l'armoire à glace à ses côtés s'approchaient de nous. Tanya était impeccable, bien entendu. Pas un seul de ses cheveux blond vénitien ne dépassait de sa coiffure, et sa main parfaitement manucurée enveloppait un des biceps du sosie de l'incroyable Hulk. Je lui lançai un regard plein de mépris et constatai qu'il détaillait Bella de la tête aux pieds. Je passai mon bras autour de la frêle silhouette de mon amie comme pour la protéger – bon d'accord, de manière possessive, si je veux être honnête. Je la sentais toute menue collée ainsi contre moi.

« Edward, » minauda Tanya, « comment vas-tu? »

« Ça va, » répondis-je automatiquement avant de trouver mieux. « La vie est fantastique pour moi en ce moment. Et toi? »

« Je vais bien, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. « Tu connais Jacob Black, n'est-ce pas? »

« Bien sûr, » dis-je froidement. Puis, à contrecoeur, « Voici Bella Swan. »

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, » marmonna-t-elle sur un ton mielleux, et j'eus un de ces moments – plus fréquents récemment – pendant lequel je me demandai pourquoi je l'avais épousée en premier lieu.

« C'est un plaisir partagé, » répondit Bella, mais elle n'avait pas l'air sincère du tout et ses yeux reflétaient de la dureté.

Je me retins pour ne pas sourire. Bella pouvait se transformer en tigresse en l'espace d'une seconde.

« Eh bien, » poursuivit Tanya en nous dévisageant l'un et l'autre, « passe une bonne journée. »

Et elle disparut avec son technicien de lab gonflé aux stéroïdes.

Je relâchai mon emprise sur Bella et elle se tourna vers moi, ses grands yeux bruns remplis d'inquiétude. « Edward, est-ce que ça va? »

Est-ce que ça allait? Je n'en étais pas sûr. Je détestais le fait que Tanya m'ait laissé pour un pareil phénomène de cirque, et je détestais encore plus qu'il ait eu l'audace de déshabiller Bella du regard comme un pervers. J'étais noir d'une rage difficile à contenir. Je voulais frapper quelqu'un – nommément Jacob Black, mais n'importe quel étranger pourrait aussi bien faire l'affaire.

Bella me tira par le bras et je pris une grande respiration.

« Oui, » dis-je finalement. « Ça va. »

***Ne parle plus des ténèbres, oublie ces peurs qui te gardent éveillée, je suis là.**

****Dis-moi que tu m'aimeras chaque fois que je serai éveillée.**

*****Laisse-moi être ton abri, laisse-moi être ta lumière, tu es en sécurité, personne ne va te trouver, tes peurs sont loin derrière toi.**

******Tout ce que je veux c'est ma liberté, un monde sans plus jamais de nuit, et toi toujours à mes côtés.**

**J'espère que cette petite surprise de fin d'année vous a fait plaisir.**

**Comme toujours je tiens à remercier Fleur pour sa relecture, et Just4ALE pour ses précieux éclaircissements.**

**Milk**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de la traductrice: l'univers de Twilight existe grâce à l'immense talent de Stephenie Meyer. Quant à cette charmante fiction que je m'amuse à traduire, elle est l'œuvre de la jeune et prolifique Amethyst Jackson.**

**Que cette année qui commence vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez, chères amies lectrices. Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, et allons voir maintenant si nos deux protagonistes sont toujours aussi emmêlés dans leurs sentiments.**

**Bonne lecture. **

Chapitre 13: amer

**BPOV**

Après avoir acheté la machine à karaoké, Edward et moi nous rendîmes à la nouvelle maison d'Alice et Jasper, une coquette résidence située dans Oak Park. J'étais inquiète à propos d'Edward. Il n'était plus lui-même depuis notre rencontre fortuite avec Tanya. C'était à prévoir, mais son silence n'en était pas moins dérangeant, au contraire.

Je savais que son mutisme cachait en réalité un volcan qui allait tôt ou tard entrer en éruption. Sa colère refoulée risquait même d'être la cause d'un accident de voiture, car il conduisait de façon encore plus intrépide qu'à l'accoutumée. J'ajustai ma ceinture de sécurité plus serrée_,_ juste au cas. Par je ne sais trop quel miracle, nous parvînmes chez nos amis avec tous nos membres intacts.

Edward s'occupa de transporter la machine à karaoké pendant que j'allais sonner à la porte. J'entendis Alice s'exciter de l'autre côté. Elle aimait lorsque les gens utilisaient la sonnette.

« Bella! Edward! Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez ici! » S'exclama-t-elle en nous voyant. « Jasper et moi, nous nous disputons sur un truc et nous avons besoin de médiateurs. »

« D'accord, » marmonnai-je en la suivant à l'intérieur.

Je me retournai pour lancer un regard à Edward, m'attendant à le voir sourire en signe de connivence, mais il était distrait, les yeux baissés sur la boîte et les sourcils froncés. Je soupirai. Je détestais le voir dans cet état là. Dans la salle de séjour, Alice et Jasper étaient en train de déballer le contenu de leurs boîtes de déménagement. Cependant, Jasper n'aidait pas sa fiancée pour le moment; il se tenait debout devant l'âtre, à côté de la plus grosse monstruosité de table à café que j'aie eu l'occasion de voir.

« Mais, est-ce que je rêve ou c'est une roue de chariot, ça? » Demandai-je tout en ayant une conscience aiguë des mouvements d'Edward dans ma vision périphérique.

Il avait déposé la machine à karaoké dans un coin et il s'était planté devant la grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait accès à la cour arrière. C'était clair qu'il broyait du noir. Super…

« C'en est une, en effet, » confirma Jasper en se frottant le menton. « C'est un héritage familial. Cette roue faisait partie du convoi dans lequel mes ancêtres ont voyagé vers l'ouest durant les années 1840. Jeb Whitlock a transformé une des roues en cette table à café quand lui et les siens ont atteint leur destination finale, et le meuble a été passé de génération en génération depuis cette époque. »

Je tentai de garder une expression neutre. Je savais que Jasper était particulièrement fier de son histoire familiale et je ne voulais pas la dénigrer, mais cette table était vraiment la chose la plus laide que j'aie jamais vue. Alice maugréa, ses petits poings sur ses hanches étroites. « Héritage ancestral ou non, ça ne cadre pas avec le reste du décor. Cette chose ne peut pas demeurer dans ma maison. C'est hideux. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas Bella? »

Elle voulait que je prenne partie pour elle. Or, si on me donnait le choix entre faire chier Alice ou Jasper, je choisirais toujours Jasper car il était beaucoup moins effrayant qu'Alice, de mon point de vue.

« J'ai bien peur qu'Alice ait raison, » soufflai-je.

Jasper pinça les lèvres et il se cambra dans ce qui ressemblait à une position de combat. « Nous avons besoin de l'opinion d'un homme à ce sujet. Edward, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête, regarda l'objet distraitement et haussa les épaules.

« C'est intéressant, » répondit-il avant de retourner à ses sombres pensées.

J'étais de plus en plus anxieuse de le voir agir de la sorte.

« Jasper chéri, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais cette table doit quitter le plancher. C'est du plus mauvais goût! »

« Mais j'ai pourtant très bon goût! » Rétorqua-t-il, outré.

« Chéri, » expliqua patiemment Alice, « tout le monde pense qu'il a bon goût et un bon sens de l'humour, mais c'est impossible que ce soit le cas. Tu sais que je suis l'experte en décoration intérieure. Si je te dis que cette table est _affreuse_, il faut me croire. »

« Vous savez, c'est drôle, » intervint soudainement Edward en se retournant, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux d'un vert presque noir. « On a commencé comme ça, Tanya et moi. On a choisi des meubles, on s'est chamaillés à propos de où on allait placer telle ou telle chose, accrocher tel ou tel cadre. Et puis deux ans plus tard, pouf! Tout s'écroule, et tu reçois la merveilleuse nouvelle d'une infirmière pédiatrique que ta femme t'a quitté parce qu'elle baise avec un technicien de laboratoire! »

« Edward! » Le réprimandai-je. « Est-ce vraiment le bon moment pour ça? »

« Oui, je pense que c'est exactement le bon moment, bordel! » Ragea-t-il, dirigeant sa colère vers moi. « Tout le monde est heureux maintenant, tout le monde est en amour, mais personne n'est jamais là pour vous dire à ce stade que dans des années, peu importe le nombre, vous allez vous battre comme sur un ring de boxe pour savoir qui va garder cette table à café, cette putain de roue de chariot de table à café! »

« Ça par exemple! Je croyais que tu l'aimais, cette table, » dit Jasper, blessé dans son orgueil.

Edward laissa échapper un long soupir. « C'est par pure politesse que je n'ai jamais rien dit. »

Et sans ajouter un seul mot, il tourna les talons, enfonça les mains dans ses poches et quitta la maison, plus morose encore qu'à l'arrivée.

J'essayai d'excuser sa conduite. « Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il vient juste de croiser Tanya, » expliquai-je. « Je ne devrais pas le laisser seul, je vais aller vérifier comment il va. »

« Bien sûr, » approuva Alice, me poussant presque vers la porte. « Il a besoin de toi en ce moment. »

Je suivis le même parcours qu'Edward et le trouvai assis sur les marches du porche, le regard fixé devant lui.

« Edward, » dis-je en prenant une grande respiration, mais n'osant pas m'asseoir.

« Je sais, je sais, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, » admit-il la mine basse en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Edward, il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de ne pas exprimer tous les sentiments qui t'habitent à n'importe quel moment, » conseillai-je, essayant d'être diplomate.

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus amer. « Oh, vraiment? »

« Il y a des moments et des lieux pour dire certaines choses, Edward, » dis-je encore. « Jasper et Alice ne méritaient pas la scène que tu leur as servie. »

« Ah, Bella, je t'en prie! Est-ce que _tu_ es vraiment en train de me faire un sermon à ce sujet? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton acide en se relevant.

Il me dépassait de plus d'une tête, et je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer, heurtée par sa façon de s'adresser à moi. Edward et moi passions notre temps à nous lancer plein de choses rudes à la figure l'un de l'autre, mais toujours avec une espèce d'affection déguisée. Il ne m'avait jamais dit de méchanceté comme s'il le pensait vraiment avant aujourd'hui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça? » Demandai-je, ma voix tremblant légèrement.

« Ça veut dire que tu es aussi perturbée que moi! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de me dire comment gérer mes sentiments, hein? T'as de la misère à garder la tête hors de l'eau juste comme moi, » répondit-il en faisant de grands gestes.

« Ah, c'est incroyable d'oser dire ça! Je pense que je fais face à ma rupture _un petit peu_ mieux que toi. Au moins moi je ne baise pas toutes les personnes de Chicago qui me font les yeux doux et qui n'attendent qu'un signe de ma part. C'est ça que _tu_ appelles gérer tes sentiments? »

Je regrettai mes paroles aussitôt que je les eus prononcées, et je n'appréciai pas du tout le regard stupéfait qu'Edward m'envoya.

« Il n'y a eu personne dans mon lit, » dit-il tranquillement.

Je ricanai. La faiblesse de son argumentation allait lui rebondir en pleine gueule.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Tu ne les ramènes jamais chez toi et tu te moques de les abandonner au beau milieu de la nuit. »

« Non, » maugréa-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Je veux dire que je n'ai couché avec aucune femme depuis Tanya. J'ai menti. »

Je l'observai, bouche bée. « _Quoi_? Pourquoi me mentirais-tu à propos d'un truc pareil? »

« C'est juste arrivé, » soupira Edward. « Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me harceler à ce propos, alors je lui ai dit que j'avais couché avec Jane pour qu'il me fiche la paix, tandis qu'en réalité je n'ai jamais pu franchir le seuil de son appartement après cette soirée cauchemardesque au restaurant. Et je t'ai raconté le même mensonge parce que… parce que tu avais l'air prête à fréquenter à nouveau et je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'être laissé pour compte. »

La déception que son comportement me causait fit couler mon cœur à pic, et c'est un sentiment que je _détestais_. Malgré tout, je me sentais soulagée – soulagée de ne pas être la seule dans mon état, de savoir qu'Edward était aussi affecté que moi, et soulagée également qu'il ne se soit pas donné à n'importe qui.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire, Edward. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ferais… c'est juste que… qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si la rumeur de ta prétendue baise était parvenue jusqu'à elle? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait alors? Je veux dire, je… je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

« Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose? » Demanda paisiblement mon ami.

« Ouais. » Je lui fis signe de parler.

Son visage s'adoucit, montrant la vulnérabilité que si peu de gens savaient qu'il possédait. Par chance je faisais partie de ce cercle restreint.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il doucement. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. »

Il se rapprocha de moi, et je me trouvai tout à coup attirée à lui alors que ses bras m'enveloppaient, soudant ma frêle silhouette contre la sienne tellement imposante en comparaison. Il me retint fermement; son emprise se voulait une forme d'excuse et de demande de pardon. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, incapable de résister, et je le serrai pour démontrer que tout était pardonné. Je sentis ses lèvres dans mes cheveux et je respirai profondément.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière nous et nous nous séparâmes en voyant Jasper essayer tant bien que mal de faire sortir l'infâme table à café en forme de roue de la maison.

« Ne t'avise pas de passer un commentaire, » grogna-t-il à l'intention d'Edward tout en continuant de faire rouler la table jusqu'au garage séparé de l'habitation principale. Apparemment, l'héritage familial allait se faire entreposer à l'abri des regards trop critiques. Au moins Jasper avait tôt fait d'apprendre à ne pas contredire Alice.

**Fleur, comme je repars demain je n'avais pas le temps de t'envoyer ce chapitre pour relecture. Je m'en excuse.**

**Milk**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de la traductrice: merci à Stephenie Meyer de nous laisser le droit de s'amuser avec les personnages de sa saga Twilight, et merci à Amethyst Jackson de m'avoir donné cette sympathique fiction à traduire.**

**Et bien sûr, un gros merci à vous toutes qui prenez le temps de lire cette histoire, et en particulier à celles d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir et réchauffent mon cœur en ce début de janvier assez frisquet.**

**Et sans plus attendre, voici**** le dernier chapitre avant que la relation entre Bella et Edward ne change du tout au tout.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 14: retenue

**BPOV**

Je savais que la pendaison de crémaillère chez Alice et Jasper allait être difficile à supporter. Dans une autre vie, Alice avait déjà su comment organiser une fête divertissante, mais ce soir elle jouait les Betty Crocker ou quelque chose comme ça. Martha Stewart, peut-être. Enfin bref, les déesses du foyer de manière générale. Alice avait travaillé tellement fort pour que la fête soit parfaite, que nous étions maintenant rendus en juin. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle et Jasper habitaient ensemble.

Pour sa soirée, elle avait décidé de nous faire jouer à _Pictionary_. Or, il se trouve que je détestais ce foutu jeu – principalement parce que j'étais archi nulle en dessin.

J'étais debout devant le tableau. À part moi-même, mon équipe était composée d'Alice, de Charles, l'homme qui m'accompagnait, et d'Emmett, le nouveau papa. Edward avait eu la chance de ne pas se retrouver coincé avec moi quand les équipes avaient été formées. Il était avec Rosalie – qui incidemment avait déjà retrouvé sa taille de guêpe si peu de temps après avoir eu son bébé – Jasper et Makenna, la fille qu'il avait amenée avec lui. Il fallait que je me retienne pour ne pas leur envoyer le marqueur effaçable à sec par la tête.

« C'est un singe! » S'écria Jasper, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au plafond.

J'_essayais_ de dessiner un bébé, mais visiblement je n'y parvenais pas très bien.

« _Se comporter comme un singe_. Attends, ce serait plutôt _faire le singe_, » poursuivit Jasper.

« C'est un bébé, » dit sèchement Rosalie. On aurait dit qu'elle allait mourir d'ennui. Je pointai vers elle pour signaler que j'étais réellement en train de représenter un bébé.

« _La planète des singes_! » Persista Jasper, faisant des gestes exagérés au risque de renverser la bière qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Elle vient de dire que c'est un bébé, crétin, » grogna Edward. « Que penserais-tu de La planète des_ andouilles_? »

« Ça ne ressemble pas à un bébé, » se plaignit Jasper en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, l'air boudeur.

Je commençai à dessiner une bouche pour aller avec mon gribouillage – _parler bébé_. Comment diable étais-je censée illustrer une expression comme celle-là?

« Wow, quelle grande gueule! » Ricana Edward. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amusement. Qu'il rigole à mes frais ne me dérangeait pas, mais je ne l'aurais pas pris de la même manière s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre. « Mick Jagger quand il était bébé? »

« C'est qui ça, Mick Jagger? » Demanda la fille qu'Edward fréquentait.

Seigneur, je n'étais même pas certaine qu'elle ait l'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool*****. J'aurais voulu utiliser mon crayon pour la _poignarder_. Où Edward dénichait-il ses conquêtes? À la sortie des maternelles?

« Je te le dirai plus tard, » marmonna-t-il, clairement embarrassé pour elle.

« _Bébé singe_! » Déclara Jasper, avançant sur son siège comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

« T'as pas encore fini avec tes histoires de singes? » Lui lança Edward, exaspéré.

« _Léger comme le souffle d'un bébé_? » Suggéra Rose, toujours aussi renfrognée.

« _Le bébé de Rosemary_, » proposa Edward en adressant un sourire en coin à Rosalie.

Elle lui renvoya la balle. « _Embrasse le bébé_. »

« _Ooooh, bébé, bébé_. »

« Bouche de bébé poisson, _bouche de bébé poisson_! » S'égosilla Japser, avec tellement de triomphe et de conviction que je faillis lui dire qu'il avait deviné correctement seulement pour voir la réaction des autres.

Edward et Rosalie le fixèrent avec incrédulité.

« Il ne reste plus que quinze secondes, » réussit à articuler Emmett entre deux fous rires.

« _Bébé boum_. »

« Bébé… »

« Bon sang, dessine un truc qui ressemble à _quelque chose_, » se plaignit Jasper.

Je lui jetai un regard furieux et continuai à dessiner des flèches qui sortaient de la bouche sur le tableau.

« _Bébé, s'il te plaît, reviens à la maison_. »

« _Bébé qui régurgite_? _L'exorcisme de bébé_? »

« _Oui monsieur, c'est mon bébé_, » offrit Rosalie, à bout de patience.

« _Non monsieur, vous vous trompez_, » railla Edward pour compléter la rime.

Ses lèvres remontèrent lorsqu'il tenta de demeurer sérieux.

« Eh ben voilà, » déclara Emmett. « Votre temps est écoulé. »

Je laissai tomber mes bras en signe de soulagement et de défaite.

« _Parler bébé_, » leur dis-je.

« Oh! » S'exclama Edward en secouant la tête. « D'accord, ça a du sens quand on y pense. »

« _Parler bébé_? » Répéta Jasper, perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Ce n'est pas une expression consacrée. »

Edward roula des yeux. « Parce qu'évidemment _bouche de bébé poisson_, tout le monde connaît ça, je suppose? Je ne vais plus jamais te choisir pour faire partie de mon équipe. »

« Le score final, » annonça Emmett. « Notre équipe 110, votre équipe 60. »

« Putain de merde! » Maugréa Jasper. Il n'acceptait pas très bien la défaite.

« Merci mon Dieu, c'est enfin fini, » marmonna Rosalie en envoyant ses cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules.

« C'était vachement marrant! » Répliqua Alice, indignée.

Mon compagnon vint me rejoindre pendant que tous les invités se mélangeaient à nouveau. « Je ne sais pas dessiner, » soupirai-je, mal à l'aise et embarrassée.

« Non, non, » réfuta Charles en secouant la tête. « C'est un bébé, et il est visiblement en train de parler. Tu es merveilleuse. »

Je souris à contrecoeur, sachant qu'il mentait et ne me sentant pas en état de prendre des éloges que je ne méritais pas. Je savais qu'il disait ça juste pour être dans mes bonnes grâces, et je ne lui rendais pas la tâche facile, mais avait-il besoin d'être toujours à mes pieds à m'aduler comme si j'étais une déesse de l'Olympe? Quel ringard!

« Qui veut du café? » Demanda Alice d'une voix sonore. Tous les invités passèrent leur commande.

« Je vais t'aider, » dis-je, contente d'avoir une excuse pour m'éloigner de Charles durant quelques minutes.

Alors qu'Alice et moi nous dirigions vers la cuisine, Makenna s'avança vers nous. « Où est la salle de bain? » Demanda-t-elle à Alice.

« Dans le corridor, la première porte à gauche, » lui répondit mon amie en pointant la direction indiquée.

Je regardai Makenna embrasser Edward sur la joue en se rendant au petit coin et je serrai les poings afin de ne pas perdre mon calme. Il y avait une partie de moi qui criait que cette fille ne convenait pas du tout à Edward, et la partie de moi qui ne se mentait pas à elle-même faisait remarquer que je ne voulais voir Edward avec personne d'autre que _moi_.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Alice mit la cafetière en marche. C'était une de ces machines ridicules qui ne pouvaient pas produire une tasse de café normale, mais qui par contre pouvaient préparer quelques uns des mélanges les plus complexes que _Starbucks_ ait jamais inventés.

« Ne trouves-tu pas que Makenna est un peu jeune pour Edward? » Demandai-je à Alice, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Elle pouffa. « _Un peu_ jeune? Je sais qu'elle est majeure, mais leur différence d'âge devrait quand même être passible d'une peine quelconque, si tu veux mon avis. Cependant, je dois admettre qu'elle a accompli pas mal de trucs pour son âge… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a accompli? Elle fait du _parfum_, » ronchonnai-je.

« Heu, ouais, du parfum. _Cinq cent flacons par semaine_, » répliqua Alice.

« Attends une minute… » Je me retournai vers Alice, bouche bée. « Tu veux dire que Makenna est la conceptrice _d'Eau de Makenna_? Ce jus prétentieux qu'ils vaporisent sur moi chaque fois que je mets les pieds chez _Macy's_? »

« La seule et unique, » approuva-t-elle. « Ça pue un max ce parfum, pas vrai? Je n'en achète pas. Et je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas trouver un nom plus original pour son produit. »

Alice appuya sur une série de boutons et sa cafetière se mit en marche. Qu'elle sache comment faire fonctionner une machine aussi sophistiquée m'impressionnait. Jasper devait y être pour quelque chose… Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi. « Alors, il a l'air cool ton Charles. »

« Ouais, il est pas mal, » dis-je en fixant le plancher afin qu'elle ne voie pas mon expression désenchantée.

Quelle honte de savoir qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de l'homme que je voulais vraiment.

**ooo**

**EPOV**

« Jasper, quand donc avais-tu l'intention de me montrer la couverture de ton nouveau livre? » Questionnai-je, aucunement mal à l'aise d'interrompre une conversation entre lui et Charles à propos du dessin de Bella qui se voulait un bébé mais qui ressemblait à un singe.

Je ne m'intéressais pas réellement au plus récent bouquin que mon ami était sur le point de publier; je voulais juste le prendre en aparté pour lui demander s'il connaissait des détails sur ce dénommé Charles. À mon avis, ce type était plus gluant qu'une sangsue.

« Tout de suite si tu veux. J'en ai un exemplaire dans mon étude, » dit-il en se levant pour me montrer le chemin.

Il n'avait pas l'air contrit de laisser son interlocuteur en plan pour acquiescer à ma demande. Je le suivis le long du couloir jusqu'à l'une des chambres qu'il avait converti en bureau/bibliothèque.

« Ton _étude_? Ça fait pas un peu pédant, ça, Jazz? » Le narguai-je.

« Ferme-la, Edward! J'ai travaillé très fort pour être en mesure d'appeler cette pièce mon étude! Figure-toi qu'Alice voulait la transformer en garde-robe supplémentaire. »

« Quoi? La chambre au complet? » Je regardai autour de moi; la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était presque aussi vaste que la salle de séjour.

« Parfaitement, la chambre _au complet_. Cette femme est insensée, mais je serai damné si je ne l'aime pas justement pour ça. »

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents. « _Tu_ es insensé, Jazz, mais vous deux ensemble ça fonctionne très bien. »

« Alors… Makenna semble… heu, une chic fille, » commenta Jasper tout en s'installant confortablement dans la chaise pivotante en cuir brun foncé derrière sa table de travail en bois de merisier.

Je hochai la tête. « Elle a un charme certain, je suppose, » répondis-je évasivement.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler d'elle en ce moment. En vérité, elle était un peu idiote et beaucoup trop jeune pour moi. Je l'avais amenée seulement parce que je savais que Bella allait venir avec quelqu'un.

« Que penses-tu de Charles? » Demandai-je à Jasper en tripotant un presse-papier.

« Il a l'air bien de sa personne. Tu devrais lui parler, d'ailleurs. Apprendre à le connaître, » suggéra-t-il, ses yeux bleu glacier éclairés par une lueur de perspicacité qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il voyait exactement où je voulais en venir.

Il n'allait pas en dire plus, alors je lui fis savoir le fond de ma pensée. « Il est trop flagorneur pour que j'aie envie de lui parler directement, » marmonnai-je. « De toute façon, pourquoi Bella fréquente-t-elle un gars qui s'appelle Charles, hein? Ça ne fait pas un peu bizarre, considérant que son propre père s'appelle Charlie? »

« Ouais, c'est un peu étrange, » dit-il en penchant la tête subtilement, « mais ce n'est pas un défaut de caractère. »

« Ne ruine pas mon plaisir, Jasper, » grognai-je. « Je veux détester ce type. »

Jasper rit de bon cœur, sa mine songeuse se changeant en sourire. « C'est bon, déteste le mec. Essaye juste de te retenir quand tu es dans la même pièce que lui, d'accord? »

Je soupirai et souris en retour. « Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

*******Aux États-Unis, l'âge légal pour pouvoir boire de l'alcool est 21 ans et dans certains états, pour pouvoir acheter des cigarettes il faut avoir 19 ans.**

**Fleur, merci pour ta collaboration**** et nos échanges de fous rires.**

**Milk**

**ps: je me suis bien marrée en traduisant ce chapitre. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de la traductrice: tout ce qui est Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer la magnifique. Les sympathiques Bella et Edward de cette fiction sortent tout droit de l'imagination de la non moins talentueuse Amethyst Jackson. Quant à moi, je prends un énorme plaisir à traduire ****son histoire pour le bénéfice des lectrices francophones de partout à travers le monde.**

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos vœux de nouvel an et pour vos encouragements.**

**Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre tant attendu (la raison pour laquelle cette fiction est cotée M) **

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 15: dérapage

**EPOV**

Je poussai un grognement en roulant dans mon lit pour atteindre le téléphone qui sonnait frénétiquement. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler à cette heure indue? Il était… oh… il était seulement 21h. C'était ma récompense pour être devenu médecin – un sens du temps complètement biaisé.

« Allô? » Répondis-je sans même me préoccuper de vérifier l'identité de mon interlocuteur sur l'écran.

Je frottai mon visage avec ma main libre comme si ce geste allait me réveiller plus vite.

« Edward? » Questionna la voix de Bella à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_Cela_ suffit à me sortir de mon état somnolent instantanément. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Que se passe-t-il, Bella? Est-ce que ça va? » Demandai-je en m'assoyant dans mon lit.

La couverture glissa par terre et je frissonnai en sentant un léger courant d'air froid. Il faudrait que je commence à chauffer l'appartement très bientôt.

« Non, pas vraiment, » renifla-t-elle. « Peter est sur le point de se marier. »

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête. Quel salaud ce type, et quel toupet de se manifester ainsi après tous ces mois.

« Je serai chez toi dans quinze minutes, » promis-je, déjà en train de m'extraire du lit en quête de quelque chose à me mettre dans les pieds.

Je tenais toujours le téléphone, en attente de la réponse de Bella. Je trébuchai sur mes tennis et me retins de justesse pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long, mais au moins j'avais aperçu ce que je cherchais: un pantalon propre.

« Merci, Edward, » soupira Bella avant de raccrocher.

Je pourrais traverser bien des tempêtes juste pour l'entendre dire mon nom de cette façon – comme si j'étais son seul salut.

Après avoir mis un jeans, un tee-shirt et des chaussures sans perdre mon temps à essayer de trouver des bas, j'enfilai un blouson et attrapai mes clés. C'est à peine si je me rappelai de prendre mon portefeuille avant de sortir dehors et courir à ma voiture.

L'appartement de Bella était situé à environ quinze minutes du mien quand la circulation était fluide, mais par je ne sais trop quelle distorsion du temps, je réussis à m'y rendre en seulement dix. Je garai ma Volvo dans la rue et me précipitai sur l'interphone pour prévenir Bella de mon arrivée. Elle me laissa entrer immédiatement, et je songeai qu'elle devait m'attendre avec impatience. Je gravis les marches quatre à quatre, et je parvins à son étage à bout de souffle. Je respirai par le nez à plusieurs reprises en frappant à sa porte.

« Edward, » me salua-t-elle entre deux reniflements lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit.

Elle portait son pyjama _Hello Kitty_ et ses cheveux étaient attachés négligemment en queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs; elle avait dû verser d'autres larmes avant que j'arrive. Je m'avançai pour la serrer dans une étreinte réconfortante, mais déjà elle retournait dans sa chambre. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et la verrouillai – on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent en ville – avant de suivre Bella.

Elle se recroquevilla contre la pile d'oreillers à la tête de son lit et en garda un pour le serrer sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle fixait un point devant elle, le regard chargé de tristesse. Je retirai prestement mes chaussures et m'assis à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

« Il m'a téléphoné à l'improviste, » finit-elle par dire. « Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de sa clinique et de la conférence à laquelle il allait participer, et c'était ennuyant à mourir. Je me suis dit "Ça y est, c'est fini. Je ne ressens vraiment plus rien pour lui." Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a laissé tomber sa bombe. » Elle émit un rire affligé. « Son nom est Charlotte et elle est sa réceptionniste. Ils sortent ensemble depuis six mois et il est convaincu qu'elle est la femme de sa vie. Six mois. Elle aurait seulement dû être sa compagne transitoire, pas celle avec qui il va passer le reste de ses jours. »

J'entourai Bella de mon bras et elle s'appuya sur moi.

« Durant tout ce temps je me disais que la raison qui l'avait éloigné de moi était qu'il voulait plus que ce que je pouvais lui offrir. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez pour attendre. _Je_ n'étais pas assez. »

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence. « C'est de la foutaise, ça, Bella. »

« Tu penses? » Demanda-t-elle, se détachant momentanément de moi pour me dévisager. « J'étais toujours distante avec lui. Toujours. Je ne baissais jamais ma garde, j'étais incapable de m'ouvrir complètement. Je- »

Je pris son menton dans ma main pour la forcer à me regarder droit dans les yeux. « Est-ce que tu as considéré la possibilité que ce soit _lui_ qui ne soit pas assez? Que ce soit lui qui ne soit pas à la hauteur? Bella, tu es exceptionnelle – intelligente, drôle, captivante, belle. Si ce type tel qu'il est n'avait pas les atouts pour que tu désires t'engager avec lui pour toujours, alors c'est _son_ problème, pas le tien."

Bella fit un sourire désabusé, le rose lui montant aux joues. « Tu penses que je suis belle? »

Comment pouvait-elle se poser cette question? Peter ne lui avait-il pas fait la même remarque? Et les autres idiots avec qui elle était sortie plus récemment?

« Ce n'est pas une question d'opinion, Bella; c'est un fait empirique, » répondis-je simplement, laissant retomber ma main loin de son visage avant de succomber à la tentation de faire courir mes doigts sur sa peau.

Elle se blottit contre moi et émit un soupir de contentement. Elle avait quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles dans la figure et je les repoussai gentiment. « Voudrais-tu que j'aille préparer du thé ou quelque chose d'autre? » Suggérai-je.

Les filles aimaient boire un bon thé quand elles étaient tristes, avais-je entendu dire. Peut-être aussi que j'aurais dû faire un arrêt au _Quick Check_ pour acheter de la pâte à biscuit…

« Non, » protesta Bella, agrippant mon chandail alors que j'esquissais un mouvement pour me lever. « Pourrais-tu juste… me tenir comme ça pour un petit moment? »

« Bien sûr, » agréai-je, m'installant de façon plus confortable.

Je tiendrais cette femme dans mes bras toute la nuit si elle m'en donnait l'occasion. Tonnerre de Dieu, elle avait raison pendant tout ce temps – j'avais les émotions d'une fille.

Bella se nicha à nouveau tout contre moi comme si nous avions l'habitude de ce genre d'intimité, et avant longtemps je me retrouvai en train d'enlever l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en l'air. Si elle le demandait, je dirais que c'était pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, mais c'était surtout parce que je voulais jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle laissa échapper un autre soupir de bien-être tandis que je faisais glisser mes doigts dans ses boucles en frottant délicatement son cuir chevelu.

« Merci, » marmonna-t-elle, le nez enfoui dans mon épaule.

« Quand tu veux, » répondis-je, déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

Elle la releva pour me regarder en souriant, et je sentis mon ventre se serrer. Je connaissais ce regard, je l'avais vu chez d'autres femmes, mais jamais chez Bella. Ce regard signifiait _s'il te plaît embrasse-moi_. Elle se pencha légèrement vers moi, et je perdis tout espoir de pouvoir résister. Si elle me voulait, j'avais fini de mettre un frein à mes pulsions.

Son visage étant tout près du mien, appuyer mes lèvres sur les siennes fut d'une facilité déroutante. Cela n'exigea aucun effort, et la sensation de ses lèvres bougeant contre les miennes était aussi grisante qu'elle l'avait été au réveillon du Nouvel An, voire davantage, car nous étions maintenant tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Ce baiser n'était pas un baiser échangé entre amis. C'était un baiser de pure adoration – de ma part, du moins. Mais la bouche de Bella était gourmande dans son assaut et il m'était impossible de croire que ce que je ressentais n'était pas mutuel.

Je pris son visage dans mes mains, l'attirant encore plus près de moi de crainte qu'elle n'essaye de s'échapper, et elle répondit avidement, déplaçant ses jambes de manière à me chevaucher. Avec son corps chaud et tendre pressé contre le mien, mes capacités cérébrales se trouvèrent réduites à néant. Je désirais Bella depuis trop longtemps pour m'arrêter et réfléchir à ce que j'étais en train de faire. D'ailleurs, si la façon qu'elle avait de s'accrocher à mes cheveux servait d'indicateur, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de ralentir non plus.

Lorsque sa langue s'aventura entre mes lèvres, je cédai à une délicieuse frénésie. Mon corps bougea instinctivement pour faire rouler Bella sur son dos, et je me retrouvai au dessus d'elle, mes hanches se positionnant naturellement entre ses jambes. Je laissai échapper une plainte très sonore dans sa bouche au moment où ma très proéminente érection entra en contact avec son sexe que seulement une mince épaisseur de flanelle protégeait de mes ardeurs. En réponse à mes actions, Bella m'encercla de ses longues jambes pour approfondir ce contact. Désespéré de reprendre mon souffle, je promenai mes lèvres sur sa gorge, mais ça n'aida pas beaucoup les choses car j'oubliai de respirer une fois que j'eus goûté à sa peau de satin.

Bella se tortilla sous moi, et je détachai mes lèvres de son cou juste assez longtemps pour me rendre compte qu'elle tentait de m'enlever ma veste. En m'assoyant pour la retirer, je rencontrai ses yeux. Ils étaient remplis à la fois de désir et de vulnérabilité, m'implorant pour quelque chose, toutefois je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi exactement. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne me demanderait pas d'arrêter. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais demeura silencieuse, et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je me penchai à nouveau sur elle, le poids de mon corps sur mes coudes. Elle enveloppa mon torse de ses bras, comme si elle voulait se fondre en moi, et je capturai ses lèvres une fois de plus. C'était un baiser plus posé, et je savourai la douceur de ses lèvres et sa bouche onctueuse à souhait.

Ses mains se mirent à pétrir mes épaules tandis qu'elle gémissait langoureusement dans ma bouche, et je commençai à relaxer. Cette étreinte était tellement bonne, tellement vraie. J'étais ému jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Bella devait sûrement ressentir la même chose.

Nos baisers se changèrent bientôt en caresses. Mes mains continuellement en quête de plus de peau à découvrir, à chérir, commencèrent à vagabonder sous le haut du pyjama de Bella, où elles rencontrèrent sa poitrine. Ma compagne haleta et ses lèvres tremblèrent sur les miennes lorsque mes pouces frôlèrent ses mamelons. Bon Dieu, elle était renversante de volupté. Sentir la peau d'une femme, juste faire courir mes doigts partout à sa surface, n'avait jamais été aussi agréable et fascinant pour moi qu'à cet instant. J'aurais pu passer des heures à la caresser ainsi, à étudier la moindre de ses courbes, le moindre de ses reliefs – ses coudes, ses genoux, son nombril, tout ce qui la constituait.

Quelque part au milieu du maelstrom de nos mains qui exploraient sans gêne et de nos lèvres qui semblaient s'attirer comme des aimants, nous nous retrouvâmes à moitié nus. Je festoyai sur tout ce que Bella avait à m'offrir, ma bouche jamais rassasiée alternant entre ses seins fermes et son ventre plat. Ses mains fourrageaient dans ma chevelure et me retenaient à elle. J'atteignis la bande élastique de son pantalon de pyjama et fis lentement glisser celui-ci, donnant le temps à Bella de me stopper si elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin, mais elle n'en fit rien. J'étais maintenant à ses pieds et j'avais une vue imprenable sur son corps, de ses chevilles délicates à sa petite culotte de coton, à ses seins parfaitement ronds – définitivement les plus beaux qu'il m'ait été donné d'admirer. Finalement mon attention se reporta sur son visage. Ses grands yeux me fixaient intensément et ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure de façon terriblement séduisante.

« Bella, » soupirai-je.

Son nom était le seul mot que mon esprit était en mesure de conjurer. Je voulais me perdre en elle. Elle me surprit, comme toujours, en s'assoyant sur ses genoux devant moi, et en posant ses mains sur mon jeans, le déboutonnant fébrilement et faisant ensuite de son mieux pour le baisser. Je l'aidai à m'en débarrasser et je la repris dans mes bras. Je voulais juste l'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes lèvres. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur ma poitrine et mon estomac, traçant les contours de mes muscles, et descendirent jusqu'à la bande élastique de mon boxer-short. Elle m'observa en le faisant glisser, et là encore je l'aidai à m'en extraire d'un geste rapide.

« Bon Dieu, » dis-je d'une voix rauque quand sa main entoura ma verge.

Bella était visiblement curieuse de voir quelle serait ma réaction. Lorsqu'elle constata que j'étais au bord de l'extase, elle s'appliqua à me stimuler à quelques reprises, mais si elle continuait comme ça j'allais perdre le contrôle, alors je dus l'enjoindre de revenir dans le lit, et lorsqu'elle fut à mes côtés je lui enlevai son sous-vêtement. Je la contemplai durant de longues secondes et elle fit de même en retour. Puis tout à coup nous cessâmes d'être immobiles. Je bougeai pour être au dessus d'elle et elle se cambra pour m'embrasser. Je pressai mes doigts entre ses jambes, là où elle était chaude et humide.

« Maintenant, » souffla Bella en agrippant mes épaules. « Maintenant, Edward. »

Je me figeai. « Avons-nous besoin de…? »

« Je prends la pilule, » répondit-elle en plaçant ses jambes contre mes hanches.

« Okay, » réussis-je à articuler.

Je scellai ma bouche à la sienne et je poussai lentement en elle. Bella gémit sur mes lèvres et je la sentis se donner un élan pour se fusionner encore plus fort contre moi. Le reste se fit sans effort, un voile de chaleur, de plaisir et de _Bella_. Le parfum de fraise qui émanait d'elle remplit ma tête, son corps glissa comme de la soie contre le mien et ses soupirs se firent une douce musique pour accompagner notre acte. Une baise, faire l'amour, peu importe ce que c'était – c'était complètement différent de tout ce que j'avais connu avant.

Je m'enfonçai en elle encore et encore, écoutant ses plaintes et ses gémissements augmenter en volume, sentant ses ongles griffer ma peau. Une conviction profonde s'empara de moi: j'aurais dû être avec cette femme depuis le début, et j'avais en quelque sorte gaspillé neuf années de ma vie à ne pas tenter d'être avec elle. Eh bien, je l'avais à présent, se contorsionnant de plaisir dans mes bras, et je n'allais pas la lâcher.

« Edward! » Cria Bella d'une voix plus aiguë, et je sus intuitivement qu'elle était proche.

Dieu merci, parce que je n'allais pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps moi-même avec elle si serrée et si chaude autour de mon sexe. Je m'activai plus fort, donnant soigneusement un angle à mes hanches, et je crus voir les yeux de Bella rouler dans leur orbite. Elle poussa une plainte gutturale et ses hanches se cabrèrent contre moi; deux coups de rein plus tard, je sentis ses parois se contracter autour de ma verge. Son emprise était telle que quelques secondes plus tard je m'abandonnai à mon tour, me libérant en plusieurs secousses comme si c'était ma première fois. Je ne me sentis même pas embarrassé par ma réaction. Être à l'intérieur de Bella était juste trop bon.

Quand la brume de plaisir intense se fut dissipée, je sentis ma compagne respirer en haletant contre ma joue. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, incapable d'exprimer le sens de contentement total et de complète satiété que j'éprouvais. Je roulai sur le dos et entraînai Bella avec moi. Elle tendit le bras pour éteindre la lampe de chevet et elle se pelotonna contre moi. J'avais la ferme intention de rester allongé dans le noir et de lui murmurer des mots doux comme un fou amoureux*, mais la combinaison de cette femme merveilleuse blottie contre moi, si douce et confortable, et des hormones de bien-être post-coïtal libérées dans mon système, eut un effet des plus soporifiques. Je m'endormis en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Ce fut le sommeil le plus heureux que j'aie jamais eu.

**Il y a encore dix chapitres à venir. Croyez-vous qu'Edward et Bella vont désormais flotter sur un nuage jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours? Si vous avez vu le film, vous savez à quoi vous attendre…**

*****_**Le fou amoureux**_** est également le titre d'un roman de Roger Vadim que je vous recommande vivement, amies lectrices.**

**Fleur, tes conseils me sont toujours aussi précieux.**

**À bientôt pour savoir à quoi ressemblera le lendemain de cette soirée durant laquelle nos deux amis sont devenus des amants.**

**Milk**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de la traductrice: La saga Twilight est une création de Stephenie Meyer, et cette croustillante fiction que je traduis ****pour vous sort tout droit de l'imagination de la très douée Amethyst Jackson.  
**

**Comme d'habitude merci pour vos commentaires.**

**Aussi, lectrices d****'**_**Indomptable esclave**_**, n'ayez crainte, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 24 cette semaine, et je vais faire mon possible pour le livrer à l'intérieur de sept jours.**

**Bon, je sais que vous vous morfondez de savoir ce qui va se passer après cette nuit torride du chapitre précédent, alors en avant la musique!**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 16: détermination

**EPOV**

Je me réveillai à cinq heures du matin – je n'arrivais plus à dormir des nuits entières. Des années de rotation dans mes quarts de travail à l'hôpital avaient eu pour effet de bousiller mon rythme circadien. Cela me rappela qu'aujourd'hui mon quart débutait à six heures, c'est-à-dire dans une heure. Merde.

Je poussai gentiment Bella du coude pour tenter de la réveiller. La contempler pendant qu'elle dormait était suffisant pour me faire sourire comme un gamin devant un étalage de bonbons. Sa bouche était entrouverte et sa salive avait coulé en un mince filet sur son oreiller. Mieux valait que ce soit l'oreiller qui encaisse… plutôt que moi. Ses cheveux formaient une auréole de boucles emmêlées autour de sa tête, mais elle n'en était pas moins craquante, au contraire. Bordel, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir rester au lit avec elle et la réveiller de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Mais il fallait absolument que je me tire d'ici si je ne voulais pas être en retard à l'hôpital.

Je secouai Bella encore une fois, mais lorsque je l'entendis marmonner de façon à peine audible, je me résignai à partir. Il me faudrait donc lui laisser une petite note pour expliquer la situation, et j'essayerais de lui parler plus tard même si je détestais avoir à agir ainsi. Je l'emmènerais manger quelque part quand j'aurais terminé ma journée à l'hôpital… Bella comprendrait sûrement. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à s'énerver pour un truc comme ça.

Je m'habillai en vitesse et rédigeai le message expliquant que je devais aller travailler et l'invitant à dîner ce soir après mon quart de douze heures. J'allais être exténué, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre un autre jour pour la revoir. Je m'éclipsai de l'appartement et retournai à ma voiture. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi pour me changer. Incapable de patienter jusque là pour appeler Jasper, j'appuyai sur la touche numérotation abrégée de mon cellulaire tout en naviguant dans les rues désertes. Jasper répondit après trois sonneries.

« Je ne connais personne qui pourrait m'appeler si tôt, » grogna-t-il, et j'entendis Alice en arrière plan demander qui diable était au bout du fil. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, vieux? »

« J'ai couché avec Bella la nuit dernière, » admis-je tout à trac.

« Sans blague? Eh ben merde, on peut dire qu'il était temps! Félicitations, » répondit-il.

« J'ai dû partir avant qu'elle soit réveillée, » poursuivis-je, grimaçant en repensant à ce que j'avais fait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, mec? _Mauvaise idée_. Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as pensé? » Demanda Jasper en augmentant le volume à chaque mot.

J'entendis Alice passer un autre commentaire derrière lui.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai pensé? Il faut que j'aille travailler! » Me défendis-je. « Il faut que je sois à l'hôpital à six heures, et je n'ai même pas de chaussettes dans les pieds! En plus j'ai bien essayé de la réveiller, mais elle dormait comme une souche, bon Dieu de merde! Je lui ai laissé un petit mot… »

« D'accord, Edward… mais est-ce que je fais la bonne conjecture en disant que tu veux poursuivre une relation amoureuse avec Bella? » Questionna mon ami.

« Évidemment que c'est ce que je veux! » Répliquai-je vivement.

« Alors il va falloir mettre les choses au clair, et vite, avant que son cerveau de fille ne se mette de la partie et lui fasse imaginer le pire. »

« Okay, je comprends. Je l'ai invitée à dîner ce soir. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est suffisant? »

« Sans doute que non. Comment savoir avec les femmes? Elles ont une façon tellement différente de percevoir les choses. Leur cerveau demeure un mystère pour moi…»

**ooooo**

**BPOV**

Je me réveillai dans la solitude de mon grand lit. Je venais de rêver que je m'apprêtais à chevaucher Edward aussitôt sortie de mon sommeil, et maintenant que j'étais bel et bien en état d'éveil, je me retrouvais seule. Je roulai sur le dos en clignant lentement des yeux, cherchant des signes de la présence de mon amant. Le côté du lit où il avait dormi était encore chaud. Peut-être qu'il était dans la salle de bain? Non, la porte était ouverte et la lumière éteinte. Dans la cuisine. Il devait être dans la cuisine…

Je refermai les yeux en soupirant. J'étais encore fatiguée et je devinais, par la faible lumière qui parvenait du dehors, qu'il était encore très tôt. La douleur sourde entre mes jambes me fit sourire. La nuit passée avait été… parfaite. Dès qu'Edward m'avait embrassée, Peter était devenu un lointain souvenir.

Edward était tout simplement renversant; il arrivait bien au dessus et au-delà de tout ce que j'avais connu avant. Il était comme ma kryptonite, mais une kryptonite aux effets bénéfiques. Aussitôt que ses mains avaient rencontré ma peau, mon cerveau s'était transformé en bouillie. En ce moment tout ce que je voulais, c'était de répéter l'expérience.

Après que quelques minutes se soient écoulées, il n'était toujours pas revenu, et je réalisai que l'appartement était trop silencieux. Je m'assis dans mon lit, inspectant à la ronde. Les vêtements d'Edward n'étaient plus là. Quelque chose de blanc attira mon attention; il s'agissait d'un bout de papier plié en triangle sur ma table de chevet. Mon nom était écrit en travers, de la main d'Edward. Il avait une écriture particulièrement belle et soignée pour un docteur. C'était certainement une écriture impossible à contrefaire, ce qui avait ses avantages. Je pris le papier et le dépliai pour lire la note à l'intérieur.

_Bella,_

_Je suis navré d'avoir dû partir. Je commence à travailler à 6h. J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu étais profondément endormie. J'ai un quart de 12 heures mais j'aimerais t'emmener dîner quelque part après. Je t'appellerai._

_Edward._

Je parcourus le message trois fois, m'efforçant de lire entre les lignes. C'était bref, et ça donnait l'impression qu'il s'était dépêché, comme pour se débarrasser d'une tâche ingrate. Rien dans ses mots n'exprimait la tendresse, et pas de "j'aurais souhaité pouvoir rester" non plus. Je sentis la nervosité nouer mon estomac, comme par instinct, par pur réflexe de protection.

Je fis la seule chose qu'une fille pouvait faire en pareilles circonstances. J'appelai ma meilleure amie.

« Pas toi aussi, » m'accueillit Alice à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle semblait désorientée. « Je venais juste de me rendormir. »

« De quoi parles-tu? » Demandai-je, trop raplapla pour mettre deux et deux ensemble.

Alice bailla dans le récepteur. « Edward a téléphoné à Jasper il y a environ une demi-heure. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, les amis? Ne dormez-vous donc jamais? »

« Edward a appelé? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » M'empressai-je de la questionner, faisant les cent pas dans ma chambre.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Jasper ne veut pas me le dire. Une espèce d'omerta entre hommes ou un truc du genre. Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose entre toi et Edward? »

Je m'immobilisai et pris une grande respiration avant de me lancer, « Hier soir j'ai appris que Peter allait se marier, et j'ai appelé Edward, et il est venu me rejoindre, et on était en train de parler, et puis sans que j'aie le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait on s'est retrouvés en train de baiser. »

Alice poussa un cri strident. « Vous l'avez fait? Oh mon DIEU, enfin! Comment c'était? Est-ce qu'il est bien, heu, comment dire… membré? Parce que tu sais, ses mains sont tellement grandes, on pourrait s'attendre à- »

« C'était bon, » l'interrompis-je. « Vraiment très bon. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé, mais peut-être que ça ne l'était pas, parce qu'il est parti, et tout ce qu'il a fait avant de disparaître c'est de me laisser un petit mot, et là je panique, Alice. Il a peut-être trouvé que c'était nul? On ne pourra peut-être jamais plus être amis comme avant? Je ne peux- »

« Holà, Bella! Ralentis un peu, sinon je vais penser que je suis en train d'avoir une conversation avec mon double, » grogna Alice. « Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, ce petit mot? »

Je relus la note au téléphone. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça signifie? »

Alice soupira. « Je pense que ça veut dire qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard à l'hôpital, Bella. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est _moi_ qui suis en train de dire ça, mais essaye de ne pas réagir de façon excessive, d'accord? C'est un mec, et même si vous êtes comme les doigts de la main et tout, il se trouve que les mecs ont tendance à faire des trucs idiots après s'être envoyés en l'air. »

« Mais si ce n'était pas bon pour lui? S'il ne veut plus de moi? Si je le vois ce soir et qu'il me dit qu'il préférerait que nous demeurions seulement des amis, je ne sais pas si mon cœur pourra s'en remettre. »

« Ton cœur? » Répéta Alice. « Bella… est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui? »

Je fermai les yeux. « Oui. Peut-être. Bon d'accord, je _suis_ amoureuse de lui. Mais comment aurais-je pu éviter ça? Je veux dire, il est… parfait. »

Alice poussa un autre soupir. « Tu vois, c'est exactement pour ça que l'amitié entre hommes et femmes est impossible. »

Je grognai, « Au revoir, Alice. »

« Essaye de ne pas paniquer! » Hurla-t-elle avant que j'appuie sur la touche pour mettre fin à l'appel.

C'était trop tard pour suivre son conseil. La panique avait déjà eu raison du meilleur de moi-même.

Edward m'appela pendant sa pause pour m'inviter à dîner tel que promis. Il avait l'air nerveux, par contre, et mon cœur fit une chute spectaculaire. J'étais certaine que ce soir j'allais le retrouver brisé en mille morceaux. Edward allait me dire que ce qui s'était passé entre nous était une erreur, que ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Je n'arrivai pas à fonctionner de tout l'après-midi après cette conversation succincte pour convenir du restaurant où on allait se retrouver. Je soupesai mes options en arpentant mon logement. Je pourrais attendre qu'Edward parle; cela me donnerait le temps de penser à ma réponse. Je pourrais lui dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui, que c'était une erreur et qu'il fallait faire marche arrière… l'ennui étant que je ne savais pas si je pourrais supporter de l'entendre renier cette nuit si merveilleuse. Ou alors je pourrais argumenter que ce _n'était pas_ une erreur et me mettre Edward à dos pour toujours puisque pour lui cela en était une. Il se lèverait et quitterait le restaurant en plein milieu du repas et je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de lui.

Non, aucune de ces options ne convenait. Dans ce cas, le seul choix qui me restait était de parler la première. Cela équivaudrait à me couper le pied pour sauver ma jambe, mais au moins je survivrais et mon orgueil serait épargné. Je dirais "Edward, nous avons commis un faux pas," et il approuverait sur le champ. On terminerait notre repas et je retournerais chez moi pour lécher mes plaies jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure de le revoir sans éclater en sanglots.

**ooooo**

**EPOV**

J'eus à peine le temps de faire un saut à mon appart pour prendre une douche et me changer dans des vêtements confortables avant de rencontrer Bella à notre resto italien favori. Elle avait marmonné au téléphone quand je l'avais appelée, un signe évident qu'elle était nerveuse. Restait à savoir pourquoi.

Si elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, pourrais-je vivre avec cette décision? Oui, résolus-je, je le pourrais. Si j'avais le choix entre la perdre pour toujours ou bien rester son ami dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle éprouverait les mêmes sentiments que moi j'éprouvais à son égard, alors j'accepterais son amitié sans hésitation. Tant que j'avais une chance d'être avec elle un jour, je me foutais du temps qu'il me faudrait l'attendre.

Lorsque j'arrivai au restaurant, Bella m'y attendait déjà. Le regard baissé, elle fixait ses souliers – une paire de talons hauts qui mettait ses jambes en valeur de manière époustouflante – et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa vue. Comme si elle avait senti ma présence, elle leva la tête et me retourna un sourire hésitant.

« Salut, Edward. »

Elle avait parlé presque timidement. Je n'avais jamais connu Bella timide. Peut-être que j'aurais dû mettre plus d'ardeur dans mes efforts pour la réveiller ce matin…

« Bella, » dis-je en souriant encore plus pour tenter de la mettre à l'aise. « Prête à manger? J'ai une faim de loup. »

« D'accord, » approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête, et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du restaurant.

L'hôtesse nous assigna une table et Bella s'empressa d'ouvrir le menu et de le parcourir, même si nous étions venus ici des dizaines de fois et qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Qui plus est, elle commandait presque toujours la même chose. On eût dit qu'elle cherchait un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à me parler. J'essayai de ne pas m'en faire avec cette constatation. Après tout, nous étions passés d'amis à amants en l'espace d'une nuit et n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de ce changement subit de statut. C'était à prévoir qu'il y aurait une certaine gêne entre nous subséquemment…

Le serveur arriva et prit notre commande. Comme je m'y attendais, Bella demanda la même chose que d'habitude, ce qui confirma mes soupçons qu'elle était mal à l'aise de parler et qui ne m'encouragea guère à aborder la conversation que nous nous devions pourtant d'avoir.

De toute manière j'aurais été trop lent, car dès que le serveur se fut éloigné c'est le contraire qui se produisit. Bella ouvrit la bouche et parla tellement vite que je dus faire un effort de concentration pour ne rien perdre de ce qu'elle disait. « Edward, ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière était une erreur, un dérapage. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. À la vitesse à laquelle je sentis mes traits s'affaisser, je suis sûr que je devais avoir l'air d'un personnage de dessins animés aux yeux des autres clients de l'endroit. C'était le pire scénario que j'avais imaginé, et il était en train de se concrétiser à l'instant même.

« C'est ce que tu penses? » Articulai-je péniblement d'une voix rauque.

« Oui, » répondit Bella plus lentement. « Pas parce que ce n'était pas bon – parce que ça l'était – mais ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire en premier lieu. Je pense qu'on devrait retourner à la case "amis". »

J'observai son visage durant un long moment pour essayer de comprendre, pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas mal interprété sa requête. Ses yeux étaient durs et elle serrait les mâchoires. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était vraiment déterminée. J'essayai de me durcir moi aussi, je verrouillai mon cœur à double tour et hochai la tête au ralenti.

« D'accord, Bella. Soyons des amis comme avant. »

« Super, » dit-elle, mais ça sonnait totalement faux et elle s'obstinait à fuir mon regard.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la table jusqu'à ce que le serveur revienne avec nos salades.

Pour la première fois, nous n'échangeâmes presque aucune parole durant le repas. Je me résignai à demeurer silencieux lorsque je réalisai que je mettais Bella au supplice chaque fois que je tentais de la faire parler.

Je mangeai rapidement et sans goûter la nourriture, trop préoccupé que j'étais à essayer de mettre le doigt sur le moment précis où mon paradis était devenu un enfer.

**S'il vous plaît ne m'envoyez pas d'insultes, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice d'Amethyst, et en ce moment je veux gifler Bella pour ne pas avoir laissé à Edward le temps de s'expliquer, et je veux également donner une bonne taloche à Edward pour ne pas avoir réalisé à quel point les paroles de Bella étaient illogiques (pourquoi vouloir redevenir seulement des amis quand on s'entend si bien au lit?) et ne pas avoir insisté pour qu'elle s'explique plus clairement. **

**À bientôt pour voir comment Edward va se remettre de son choc.**

**Fleur, merci de croire en moi :-)  
**

**Milk.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de la traductrice: tout ce qui est Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer, et Amethyst Jackson a été assez gentille pour me donner la permission de traduire sa sympathique version de **_**Quand Harry rencontre Sally**_** avec Edward et Bella dans les rôles principaux.**

**Allons voir où ils en sont après ce désastreux dîner au restaurant du dernier chapitre…**

**Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 17: obsession

**EPOV**

Après que Bella m'ait arraché le cœur et l'ait piétiné comme s'il s'était agi d'un vulgaire paillasson – je sais que ça peut sembler hargneux de dire ça – je rentrai chez moi et je glandai dans mon lit durant dix-huit heures, me levant seulement pour aller au petit coin à quelques reprises.

J'étais un idiot. Je n'aurais jamais dû embrasser Bella, jamais dû penser que ça pouvait être aussi facile. Elle pleurait son ex, bon Dieu de merde! Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide?

Les jours suivants je m'enfonçai dans le travail, je me nourris par réflexe et je dormis plus que nécessaire pour oublier que le cauchemar que je vivais était bien réel. J'ignorai la multitude d'appels de Jasper et de mes parents qui devaient s'inquiéter. La boîte vocale allait prendre les messages. Le seul numéro que je voulais voir n'apparut jamais à l'écran de mon téléphone, et je n'avais envie de parler à personne sauf à elle. Elle était la seule qui pourrait arranger les choses.

Lorsque près d'une semaine se fut écoulée sans qu'elle m'ait donné de ses nouvelles, je cédai. Je lui téléphonai.

_« __Bonjour, vous avez rejoint Bella Swan. Je suis dans l'impossibilité de prendre votre appel en ce moment, alors laissez-moi votre nom et votre numéro après le bip sonore, et je vous rappellerai. »_

Sa boîte vocale. J'avais rejoint sa foutue _boîte vocale_. C'était la première fois que ça se produisait. Bella répondait toujours, _toujours_ lorsque c'était moi qui l'appelais. Avais-je donc tout ruiné? Aurais-je dû trouver des arguments pour défendre ma cause ce soir là au restaurant? Lui dire que j'étais fou d'elle et que je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'elle ne soit plus dans ma vie? Est-ce qu'elle continuerait d'ignorer mes appels si je lui disais la vérité?

Après avoir essayé de la rejoindre une vingtaine de fois sans succès, je réalisai qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas me parler, et je tentai d'aller de l'avant avec ma vie. Je pris mon travail plus à cœur et je donnai finalement de mes nouvelles à Jasper ainsi qu'à mes parents. J'achetai de la bouffe pour regarnir mon réfrigérateur et mes armoires, et je fis ma lessive. Rien de tout cela ne parvint à me libérer l'esprit de celle qui manquait terriblement dans ma vie.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'elle voulait que nous soyons seulement des amis alors que de toute évidence elle ne veut même plus de mon amitié? » Me plaignis-je à Jasper tout en le suivant à travers un magasin qui vendait des bottes de cowboy, des boucles de ceinture et d'autres accessoires qui n'auraient pas dû être portés au nord de la ligne Mason-Dixon.

Jasper soupira, irrité, et il s'arrêta pour regarder les jambières d'équitation en cuir. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il comptait faire avec ça…

« Edward, je te l'ai expliqué. C'est une question de logique féminine, et toi tu es bêtement tombé dans le panneau. Bella s'attendait probablement à ce que tu déclares ton amour après qu'elle t'ait lancé son pavé, et parce que tu n'as pas protesté, elle a interprété ça comme une preuve que _tu_ ne voulais pas d'_elle_. Tu as commis l'erreur de débutant de croire qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle t'a dit. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant? Comment est-ce que je peux réparer les pots cassés? » Me lamentai-je, sachant parfaitement que je sonnais comme une fille. Bella n'avait jamais arrêté de me taquiner à ce sujet.

Jasper se tourna vers moi et roula des yeux. « Parle-lui, bon sang. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ça! »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je lui parle si elle ne retourne même pas mes appels? » Grommelai-je.

Mon ami haussa les épaules. « Installe ta tente devant sa porte? Fais beugler ton ghetto-blaster sous sa fenêtre? Tiens, je crois que j'ai trouvé: le mariage. Elle ne pourra pas t'éviter au mariage; tu es le garçon d'honneur et elle est la demoiselle d'honneur. Tu auras l'occasion de lui parler, c'est forcé. »

« D'accord pour le mariage, alors, » approuvai-je.

**ooooo**

**BPOV**

Durant des jours après ce déplorable dîner avec Edward, je ressassai tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, essayant de comprendre quelle bévue j'avais pu commettre. Après tout, Edward m'avait embrassée le premier. Et il avait définitivement aimé l'expérience qui s'était ensuivie; les signes ne manquaient pas pour le prouver. Il s'était endormi comme un bébé juste après, ce qui m'amenait à penser que je n'avais pas été trop pot de colle après lui – il ne saurait jamais la façon dont j'avais encastré mon corps au sien pendant qu'il dormait. Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose d'obscène durant _mon_ sommeil? J'avais peut-être bavé? Pété? Dit un truc ridicule? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir renversé la situation si rapidement?

Je voulais être en colère contre Edward, mais ce gâchis n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Ce n'était pas sa faute si mes sentiments étaient entrés en ligne de compte, ou si je n'avais pas dit non, ou si je ne retournais pas ses appels. Je me demandais, à certains moments, si cela ne nous ramenait pas à ce qu'il avait dit des années auparavant – que les hommes se liaient seulement d'amitié avec les femmes parce qu'ils espéraient pouvoir coucher avec elles un jour. Était-il possible que ce soit vrai? Mais bien entendu, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Si tout ce qu'Edward voulait était une baise facile, il pouvait sauter toutes les nanas de Chicago. Avec son physique de rêve, aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister…

Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait semblant d'être mon ami durant un an, attendant le moment où j'aurais une fêlure émotionnelle à cause de mon ex et où je l'inviterais chez moi. Ça n'avait aucun sens, et de toute façon je connaissais bien Edward. Il n'était pas du genre calculateur.

J'écoutai ses messages à répétition, mais juste le son de sa voix suffisait à me causer des pincements au cœur, et je ne me sentais pas la force de le rappeler.

_« Bella… voilà des jours que tu ne m'as pas donné signe de vie. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. »_

_« Depuis quand laisses-tu quoi que ce soit aller dans ta boîte vocale? Je sais où tu demeures. »_

_« Bella, que se passe-t-il avec toi? Alice me dit que tu es toujours en vie, ce qui m'amène à conclure que tu m'ignores… ça fait mal. Je suis blessé ici. »_

_« D'accord, Bella, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux plus jamais me parler. Si tel est le cas, tu pourrais au moins me le faire savoir, comme ça je peux arrêter de passer pour un débile sur ta boîte vocale. »_

Les appels stoppèrent, et d'une certaine manière c'était encore pire. Je décrochai le téléphone un million de fois pour composer son numéro, mais à chaque fois je me rappelais l'odeur de sa transpiration, et le goût de sa bouche, et sa chaleur à l'intérieur de moi, et je savais que je n'étais pas prête. Je ne serais pas capable de lui parler sans que mes émotions refoulées ne débordent subitement.

**ooo**

« Est-ce qu'Edward va venir accompagné au mariage? » Demandai-je tranquillement à Alice pendant qu'elle essayait sa robe de mariée pour les derniers ajustements.

« Il n'a pas mentionné qu'il allait être accompagné dans sa réponse à notre invitation, » répondit Alice. « De toute façon je ne vois pas à quel moment il aurait trouvé le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un. Jasper dit qu'il ne fait plus rien d'autre que travailler et errer sans but. »

« Oh, » soupirai-je. Et bien au moins nous étions dans le même bateau lui et moi.

« Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas ses appels, Bella? » Demanda Alice par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle s'admirait dans un grand miroir. « C'est toi qui as dit que tu voulais que vous soyez amis. C'est clair qu'il essaye de se plier à ta requête. »

« Je sais, » dis-je, m'étouffant sur les mots. « C'est juste que… ça fait trop mal, Alice. Je veux tellement plus de lui que ce qu'il désire de son côté. Il ne me donnera jamais ce que j'attends de lui. »

« Peut-être. Mais tu ne peux pas en être certaine tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé. Et honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre? Quel est le pire qui pourrait arriver? »

« Touché, » soupirai-je encore.

À ce moment là Alice se retourna vers moi, étendant les bras de chaque côté pour bien me montrer sa robe. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je la contemplai avec beaucoup de gravité car je savais qu'elle voulait un avis sérieux. Sa robe d'un blanc laiteux tombait jusqu'au plancher; elle était dépourvue de bretelles, mettant ses épaules et son décolleté en valeur. Sa couleur rehaussait à merveille ses cheveux et ses yeux très foncés.

Je souris. « Alice, cette robe te va à ravir. Tu es vraiment sublime. »

**ooooo**

**EPOV**

Je ne pensais plus grand bien des mariages en général depuis que Tanya avait tourné le nôtre en une farce grotesque.

S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, jamais plus de ma vie je n'assisterais à une telle cérémonie. Mais il allait de soi que je ne pouvais pas refuser d'assister au mariage de mon meilleur ami. Jasper et Alice avaient planifié une belle cérémonie. Même si nous étions au début du mois de novembre, ils avaient choisi de célébrer leur union en plein air, sous un immense chapiteau, ce qui permettait aux invités de pouvoir admirer la nature environnante dans toute sa splendeur automnale. Par contre, nous nous serions frigorifiés s'ils n'avaient pas loué une quantité astronomique de radiateurs portables.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que la mariée était très belle et que les vœux échangés étaient poignants et tout ça, mais la vérité est que mon attention se porta tout de suite sur Bella quand je la vis longer l'allée centrale avec Rosalie. Les demoiselles d'honneur portaient des robes sans bretelles d'un vert profond. Il se trouve que le vert convenait particulièrement bien à Bella. Et elle avait des épaules magnifiques.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur la cérémonie, tel qu'il est attendu du garçon d'honneur, mais Emmett fut quand même obligé de me donner un coup de coude lorsqu'il fut temps pour moi de présenter les joncs aux futurs époux. Mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de retourner à Bella qui, pour sa part, ne détourna jamais son regard d'Alice. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle me regarde, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite seconde. Elle m'avait évité comme la peste la veille au soir durant le dîner qui servait de pratique à la vraie réception*, mais j'étais déterminé à lui parler durant celle-ci. Elle n'allait pas se défiler encore une fois.

Je l'aperçus pendant que Jasper et Alice ouvraient le bal. Elle les observait, à moitié dissimulée dans un coin plus sombre. Il était clair qu'elle essayait de se cacher de moi. Sa conduite était carrément inacceptable. Je me glissai auprès d'elle sans qu'elle m'ait vu approcher et l'attrapai par le bras. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise en se retournant.

« Edward. » Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs.

Une vague de colère imprévue déferla sur moi. Comment ma vue pouvait-elle provoquer une telle réaction d'effroi chez elle? C'était _elle _qui avait brisé _mon _cœur, bordel de merde!

« Bella, » la saluai-je beaucoup plus froidement que j'avais eu l'intention de le faire seulement quelques secondes plus tôt. « Est-ce qu'on peut se parler? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Maintenant? Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment- »

« Quand, alors? Parce que tu as l'air drôlement occupée par les temps qui courent. Tellement occupée que tu n'as même pas répondu à un seul de mes nombreux coups de fil. Tu as dit que tu voulais qu'on soit amis, Bella. Mais habituellement les amis ne passent pas des semaines sans donner signe de vie. »

Bella fuit mon regard. Elle avait l'air de vouloir disparaître sous terre.

« Edward, les choses sont juste… différentes à présent. J'ai été stupide de croire que nous pourrions rester amis après. »

« Alors c'est terminé? Tu ne veux même pas essayer? » Questionnai-je, incrédule.

Ma parole, elle avait décidé de m'achever… Qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter une telle mort? Elle tourna enfin ses yeux vers moi, et dans ceux-ci il y avait comme une imploration, comme si elle cherchait à me faire comprendre par l'éloquence de son regard, sans avoir à parler. Mais qu'y avait-il à comprendre, au juste? Ma frustration prit le dessus et je parlai sans me censurer. Une façon polie de dire que le comportement de Bella me fit péter les plombs.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Bella, tu n'avais pas l'air de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée sur le coup! La façon que tu avais de me regarder… je veux dire, qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire? »

Bella me dévisagea durant un long moment, des larmes commençant à remonter à la surface de ses grands yeux bruns. « Quoi? Es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'as prise en pitié? Est-ce que c'est ça? Eh bien va te faire foutre, Edward! Si c'est ça ta conception de l'amitié, je n'en veux pas! »

Elle se libéra de mon emprise – je lui tenais toujours le bras – et s'éloigna en vitesse, me laissant momentanément stupéfié. De la pitié? _De la pitié?_ Je venais de tenter de lui expliquer que cette nuit là j'avais perdu tout espoir de pouvoir lui résister, que j'avais finalement cédé au désir que j'avais d'elle depuis si longtemps, et dans sa tête elle avait déformé mes paroles de manière à croire que j'avais eu pitié d'elle?

Je m'élançai à ses trousses, bousculant les autres invités dans mon empressement à la rattraper alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'esquiver en dehors de la tente.

« Bella, attends! » Dis-je en essayant de ne pas élever le ton devant tout le monde.

J'évitai de justesse un des serveurs qui transportait un plateau rempli de flûtes de champagne.

« Nom d'un chien, Bella! Tu as complètement mal interprété- »

« Puis-je avoir votre attention, chers amis? » La voix de Jasper résonna dans un microphone juste comme j'atteignais Bella. « Alice et moi voudrions commencer la ronde des toasts de la soirée. Alors si vous le voulez bien, levons tous nos verres à Edward et Bella… »

En entendant son nom, Bella figea sur place, et je fis halte à ses côtés à l'instant précis où tous les regards se tournaient dans notre direction.

« … Nous nous devons de remercier Edward et Bella pour cette fantastique journée car voyez-vous, » Jasper passa son bras autour de la taille d'Alice, « si Alice ou moi avions été séduits par l'un ou l'autre, il n'y aurait pas de mariage aujourd'hui. »

La foule d'invités se mit à rire de bon cœur et les coupes de champagne tintèrent les unes contre les autres. Lorsque je voulus m'adresser à Bella, elle n'était plus là. Elle m'avait encore glissé entre les doigts comme une couleuvre. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à faire de son mieux pour m'éviter, utilisant toujours une autre personne pour faire barrière entre elle et moi, et reculant lorsque je faisais un pas dans sa direction.

Ce que j'avais d'abord pensé de cette célébration s'avéra finalement totalement faux. Ce fut, et de loin, le pire mariage auquel on m'ait jamais convié.

**Comme dirait Icy, deux pas en avant, un pas en arrière… encore que dans ce cas-ci je dirais que c'est plutôt un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière****…**

**Maintenant je sympathise entièrement avec Edward et je veux étrangler Bella… et vous?**

***Aux États-Unis, il est coutume d'avoir une répétition la veille de son mariage (wedding rehearsal). Je ne crois pas que cette tradition existe en France (si je me trompe corrigez-moi), et je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne se pratique pas au Québec.**

**La suite au plus tard dans une semaine.**

**Fleur, repose-toi, tu le mérites bien.**

**Toutes mes pensées sont avec toi, Erika.**

**Milk**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note de la traductrice: les personnage****s qui figurent dans cette très divertissante histoire sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Amethyst Jackson en est l'auteure, et moi je la traduis pour mon plaisir et pour le vôtre.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires toujours très appréciés.**

**Au dernier chapitre, Bella en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Edward. Allons vérifier si elle va continuer de le mettre à l'épreuve encore longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 18: seuls

**BPOV**

Je pensais que les vacances de l'année précédente avaient été pénibles, mais c'était avant de vivre celles de cette année. Avec le recul, les vacances de l'autre année avaient été paradisiaques en comparaison.

Je n'avais pas les moyens de prendre un vol pour aller passer la Thanksgiving en famille parce que j'avais déjà réservé et payé un vol pour Noël le mois suivant. À la place, pour célébrer la Thanksgiving, je m'offris un repas de dinde surgelée _Stouffers_ toute seule dans mon appartement, car Alice et Jasper avaient invité Edward pour le dîner chez eux, avec tous nos autres amis, et je ne voulais pas risquer de me retrouver face à face avec lui.

Mais Noël, finalement, s'avéra encore pire que Thanksgiving. L'année d'avant, aller à Forks avait été plaisant à cause d'Edward à mes côtés durant le voyage; cette fois-ci, en contraste, j'étais emmurée dans une solitude pesante. J'avais réservé sur un vol sans escale jusqu'à Seattle et ça aurait dû être un avantage, mais je me retrouvai coincée en sandwich entre deux hommes dans la force de l'âge qui n'arrêtaient pas de me reluquer et de me donner des coups de coude "par accident".

Pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, Charlie avait commencé à fréquenter une veuve du voisinage et celle-ci avait offert de préparer le repas de Noël – probablement pour essayer de faire bonne impression sur moi, la fille adulte de son nouveau compagnon. Conséquemment, je n'eus pas à cuisiner et je fus obligée de rester dans le séjour avec mon père, un homme très peu bavard, et de regarder un vieux film de Noël que j'avais déjà vu des dizaines de fois. Je me sentais inutile et totalement de trop.

Et pendant tout ce temps là, Edward me téléphona sans répit alors que je souhaitais désespérément qu'il me laisse en paix avec mon chagrin. Pourquoi insistait-il? Il ne me verrait jamais comme moi je le voyais, et si je m'adonnais à le revoir, cela ne ferait que mettre du sel sur mes plaies qui refusaient de guérir.

_« Bella… je me suis mal exprimé au mariage. Ce__ n'était pas de la pitié. Loin de là. Juste… prends l'appel. Il faut que je te parle. »_

J'avais vite effacé ce message là. Si ce n'était pas de la pitié, alors qu'est-ce que c'était? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire paraître si peu affecté par ma présence?

_« Bella, tu ne peux pas passer le reste de ta vie à m'éviter. Je sais où tu demeures. Je n'aurais pas de scrupules à te harceler. Décroche le téléphone. »_

Mais il ne m'avait jamais harcelée et j'effaçai ce message là aussi.

_« Si tu ne te résous pas à me parler très bientôt, je vais commencer à lire Dickens à ta boîte vocale. Je sais à quel point tu détestes Dickens. Ne crois surtout pas que je vais t'épargner. »_

_« C'était le meilleur des temps, le pire des temps, l'âge de la sagesse mais aussi celui de la folie… »_

Au moment où j'étais de retour à Chicago après Noël, Edward avait presque terminé la lecture d'_Un Conte de deux cités_, et mon téléphone me laissait continuellement savoir que ma boîte vocale était saturée de messages. Ensuite les chansons se mirent da la partie. Plus précisément, il chantait dans le téléphone en s'accompagnant au piano, ce qui me donna envie de pleurer plus que tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. Tout ce qu'il accomplit avec son petit manège fut de me rendre encore plus amoureuse de lui, ce qui en retour contribua seulement à mettre l'emphase sur le fait qu'on ne serait jamais ensemble.

Deux jours avant la veille du Jour de l'An, il appela encore.

_« Bella, s'il te plaît, décroche le téléphone ou bien je m'en viens camper devant ta porte jusqu'à ce que- »_

« Salut, Edward, » soupirai-je, résolue à discuter avec lui en réalisant que ce serait plus facile au téléphone qu'en personne.

« Bella, » respira-t-il avec soulagement. « Salut. Heu, comment ça va? »

Comment j'allais? Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse à cette question. Si je lui disais le fond de ma pensée, ce ne serait plus de la pitié qu'il ressentirait pour moi, ce serait probablement du dégoût…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward? » Demandai-je, essayant de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion dans ma voix.

Peu importe ce qui arrivait, Edward ne devait jamais savoir combien cela me blessait, combien son indifférence à propos de notre nuit ensemble m'avait dévastée. Il ne fallait pas qu'il apprenne que j'étais tombée complètement et éperdument en amour avec lui. Parce qu'à ce moment là, il me regarderait vraiment avec ces sentiments horribles de pitié, d'aversion ou même de dérision, et je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

« C'est juste que… tu me manques, Bella. N'y a-t-il pas moyen de se parler? Je veux dire, si tu penses vraiment que nous avons commis une erreur, il s'agit seulement d'_une nuit_. Vas-tu laisser une nuit se mettre en travers de toute notre amitié? »

Sa voix me suppliait, tellement triste et perdue que mon cœur se contracta en signe d'empathie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Edward? » Questionnai-je, me sentant impuissante face à son tourment.

Il respira profondément à l'autre extrémité du récepteur.

« On pourrait essayer de rétablir les choses, » offrit-il. « Que penserais-tu du Jour de l'An? Est-ce que tu vas à la soirée organisée par Jasper et Alice? Parce que je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner… et nous nous étions mis d'accord l'an passé que si ni toi ni moi n'avions quelqu'un, nous irions ensemble… alors si tu es toujours seule… »

Je fermai les yeux très fort, comme si ce geste pouvait faire barrage à ma tristesse et ma déception. Il m'appelait parce qu'il se sentait seul, parce qu'il voulait quelqu'un et que j'étais le bouche-trou idéal, et non parce qu'il désirait être avec moi en particulier.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Edward, » répondis-je finalement. Je dus m'éclaircir la gorge. « Peut-être que je pourrai être ton amie, un jour, mais je ne peux pas – je ne veux pas être ton prix de consolation. Écoute, je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille. J'étais sur mon départ lorsque j'ai entendu le téléphone. Peut-être… peut-être qu'on peut se parler après le Nouvel An. »

« Bella- » commença Edward, parvenant à avoir l'air frénétique en prononçant ce seul mot.

« Au revoir, Edward, » le coupai-je en raccrochant.

Je souhaitais avoir _réellement_ quelque part où aller, parce que soudainement mon appartement m'apparut étouffant, à la fois trop grand et trop petit. Pour la première fois je me pris à haïr mon boulot – cela m'avait semblé si pratique, à l'origine, de pouvoir travailler de la maison, mais maintenant j'aurais tout donné pour être en mesure de m'échapper dans un bureau et noyer mon chagrin dans le travail.

Chaque pièce de mon logement me rappelait au souvenir d'Edward, et c'était pire que d'avoir affaire à un fantôme parce que je savais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici pour achever une tâche laissée en plan. Notre histoire était finie.

Je ne pouvais plus vivre comme je l'avais fait au cours des dernières semaines. J'aurais voulu que mon avenir se vive avec Edward, mais je devais accepter que cet espoir était vain. Je devais donc aller de l'avant et faire face à la vie sans lui.

Je décidai que le premier pas serait la soirée de la veille du Jour de l'An. Je ferais acte de présence quoi qu'il advienne. Si je devais affronter Edward à ce moment là, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je serais un bon soldat. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que je n'aie personne à embrasser sur le douzième coup de minuit. D'ailleurs, si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même, il se pouvait que je ne trouve plus jamais personne à embrasser à minuit. Je devais accepter cette éventualité et en faire ma réalité.

Résignée, je décrochai le téléphone et appuyai sur la touche # deux de la numérotation abrégée. « Salut, Alice, » dis-je quand elle répondit. « Tu veux m'aider à trouver une robe pour ta soirée? »

**Je sais, c'était un chapitre très court…**

**Mais, rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous laisser en plan jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Vous aurez le point de vue d'Edward dès demain. **

**Fleur, merci de me relire.**

**Ciao tout le monde.**

**Milk**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note de la traductrice: je ne suis ni Stephenie Meyer, ni Amethyst Jackson, donc les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette histoire très captivante ne sort pas de mon esprit non plus. **

**Je prends par contre un plaisir fou à la traduire, même si en ce moment les deux protagonistes ont atteint le fond du baril, si vous me permettez l'expression. **

**(À la lectrice qui m'a envoyé un commentaire anonyme pour se plaindre de l'histoire, je voudrais rappeler que ceci étant une traduction, je ne suis pas responsable des dialogues qui, selon vous, sonnent comme ceux de gamins de 12 ans. Et si vous trouvez que ça traîne en longueur, c'est que vous n'avez pas vu le film sur lequel cette fiction est basée. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer, alors vous ne devriez pas lire, surtout qu'il y a sur ce site plein d'autres histoires qui vous conviendraient sans doute mieux.) **

**La dernière fois (hier) nous avions partagé le point de vue de Bella. Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour d'Edward de nous raconter sa version des faits.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 19: sincère

**EPOV**

Je détestais ce que ma vie était devenue. De manière absolue et sans le moindre répit.

Les vacances de fin d'année furent misérables, pires que si je les avais passées au lit avec une grippe. Alice et Jasper m'avaient invité pour la Thanksgiving et j'étais allé, espérant que Bella y serait aussi, mais ça aurait été trop beau, et il n'y avait plus rien de beau dans mon existence. J'avais passé la journée entouré de couples béatement heureux, à m'empiffrer de dinde et de tarte à la citrouille pour essayer d'engourdir ma souffrance chronique. Plus tard ce soir là, Jasper et Emmett avaient tenté de vraiment noyer ma douleur à l'aide d'une bouteille de Jack Daniels. Je les avais laissé faire sans protester.

Je passai un Noël désespérant d'ennui. Ma mère avait insisté pour que je retourne à la maison, bien que j'aie considéré la possibilité de demeurer à Chicago et de travailler durant tout le congé. En me retrouvant chez mes parents, je fus hanté par des souvenirs de Bella et de sa visite l'année précédente. Je songeai même à reprendre l'autoroute et rouler jusqu'à Forks pour essayer de la surprendre chez son père où elle ne pourrait pas se défiler – Charlie m'aimait bien, j'en étais sûr – mais finalement je me dégonflai.

Je m'assis tranquille avec mes parents et écoutai ma mère me demander quand est-ce que j'allais retourner "sur le marché" et mon père me rebattre les oreilles avec les plus récentes découvertes médicales dont il avait pris connaissance dans _The Lancet_. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de pouvoir cuver mon chagrin en paix.

Il y a un seul truc dans lequel je m'investis corps et âme durant tout ce temps: les coups de fil à Bella. Comme elle ne voulait pas prendre ses appels, je jetai mon dévolu sur sa boîte vocale. Elle ne m'avait laissé aucune autre alternative de toute façon. Si elle voulait prétendre que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ou que notre amitié pouvait être jetée à la poubelle aussi facilement, alors j'allais m'arranger pour qu'elle le paye chèrement. Je l'irriterais à mort s'il le fallait, et si dans l'intervalle elle s'adonnait à répondre au téléphone, ce serait encore mieux.

Tel un miracle que je n'attendais plus, Bella répondit enfin au téléphone quelques jours avant la veille du Jour de l'An, lorsque dans mon message je la menaçais de venir camper devant sa porte – et je l'aurais fait. J'avais déjà sorti mon vieux sac de couchage et attaché les lacets de mes tennis.

« Salut, Edward, » répondit sa voix, sans enthousiasme et même un peu exaspérée. J'en ressentis un pincement.

« Bella, » dis-je en prenant une grande respiration pour essayer de contrôler mon cœur qui s'était mis à battre comme un fou. « Salut. Heu, comment ça va? »

Quel crétin je faisais! Je l'avais finalement au bout du combiné, et c'était la première chose que j'articulais?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward? » Demanda-t-elle, définitivement irritée.

Comment osait-elle utiliser un ton pareil avec moi alors qu'elle aurait dû se confondre en excuses pour sa conduite inqualifiable des dernières semaines? Mais je ravalai ma frustration et répondis, « C'est juste que… tu me manques, Bella. N'y a-t-il pas moyen de se parler? Je veux dire, si tu penses vraiment que nous avons commis une erreur, il s'agit seulement d'_une nuit_. Vas-tu laisser une nuit se mettre en travers de toute notre amitié? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Edward? » Demanda-t-elle encore avec une note de vulnérabilité dans la voix, quelque chose que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des mois. Je m'accrochai à ce signe comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« On pourrait essayer de rétablir les choses, » suggérai-je, espérant et priant pour qu'elle accepte mon offre. « Que penserais-tu du Jour de l'An? Est-ce que tu vas à la soirée organisée par Jasper et Alice? Parce que je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner… et nous nous étions mis d'accord l'an passé que si ni toi ni moi n'avions quelqu'un, nous irions ensemble… alors si tu es toujours seule… »

Je retins mon souffle, attendant sa réponse. Il fallait qu'elle dise oui. Je ne pourrais pas supporter un autre rejet de sa part. J'avais besoin qu'elle me donne une chance, juste une petite ouverture pour réparer les pots cassés entre nous, comme j'avais si bien dit à Jasper.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Edward, » répondit-elle d'une voix éraillée avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Je fermai les yeux, sentant ma poitrine se comprimer de douleur et de déception. « Peut-être que je pourrai être ton amie, un jour, mais je ne peux pas – je ne veux pas être ton prix de consolation. Écoute, je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille. J'étais sur mon départ lorsque j'ai entendu le téléphone. Peut-être… peut-être qu'on peut se parler après le Nouvel An. »

Prix de consolation? _Prix de consolation?_ Peut-être que je ne comprenais aucunement cette femme après tout. Peut-être que nous étions sur des pages tellement différentes que nous n'étions carrément plus dans le même livre.

« Bella - » commençai-je, m'apprêtant à la convaincre que je la considérais bien davantage qu'un prix de consolation, mais elle me coupa aussi effectivement que si elle avait utilisé une guillotine.

« Au revoir, Edward. » J'entendis le clic de l'appel qui se déconnectait, et je m'enfonçai dans mon sofa en gémissant comme un animal pris au piège. Était-il possible que cette situation dégénère encore plus?

**ooo**

C'était la veille du Jour de l'An. Jasper m'avait confirmé que Bella serait présente à leur fête, et même si c'était l'occasion que j'attendais depuis des lustres, je décidai de rester chez moi. Blessé et en colère, j'étais prêt à abandonner. C'était à son tour de faire un pas en avant – la balle était complètement dans son camp.

Je regardai la télé pendant toute la soirée – que des émissions spéciales pour souligner la fin de l'année et faire le bilan – en engloutissant une tonne de pâte à biscuits. Si je n'arrêtais pas ces crises de boulimie, j'allais devenir flasque de partout. Seigneur, j'en étais vraiment rendu à penser comme une femme…

Puis, à vingt-trois heures, tous les réseaux se branchèrent sur Time Square où une énorme boule allait tomber du ciel sur les douze coups de minuit. « Foutus programmes spéciaux en direct, » marmonnai-je pour moi-même. « Ne savent-ils pas que les trois-quarts du pays sont sur différents fuseaux horaires? »

J'éteignis la télé, résolu à aller me coucher "de bonne heure". Je me rendis donc dans ma chambre et cherchai mon pyjama douillet – oui, j'étais aussi sensible au confort qu'une fille, aussi bien l'admettre. Je trouvai mon pantalon en flanelle, mais pas de trace du tee-shirt assorti. Il fallait pourtant que je trouve ce chandail. Où diable l'avais-je planqué? Ça faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas porté, alors il ne pouvait pas être dans le bac à linge sale. Et je n'avais certainement pas mis le foutu vêtement dans un autre tiroir. Mes tiroirs étaient aussi organisés que les étagères de Bella.

_Bella_. Oh putain, Bella! C'est elle qui avait mon tee-shirt; elle l'avait emprunté un soir qu'elle était venue regarder des films avec moi et elle l'avait encore sur le dos en retournant chez elle. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé qu'elle me le rende parce que j'aimais l'idée qu'une de mes choses personnelles reste en sa possession. Je commençai à respirer avec difficulté à cette pensée et fermai les yeux. Bella avait toujours un morceau de moi en sa possession – bien plus qu'un morceau, en fait. Je lui appartenais dans ma totalité, et j'avais beau tenter de l'oublier afin de passer à autre chose, j'en étais incapable. Bella était essentielle dans ma vie, et maintenant je n'avais plus rien d'elle. Rien… quand j'aurais voulu tout avoir d'elle.

Je fis le tour de ma chambre, impuissant. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir à présent. Qu'est-ce que Bella faisait? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de danser avec quelqu'un à la fête? Est-ce qu'elle allait embrasser quelqu'un à minuit? _Non_. Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Je ne l'accepterais pas. J'aimais cette femme au-delà de la raison, et je n'étais sûrement pas sur le point de la laisser à un autre homme qui ne la connaîtrait pas la moitié aussi bien que moi, ni n'éprouverait le quart de l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

Je ne me préoccupai même pas de me changer dans des vêtements présentables avant de passer mon manteau, d'attraper mon portefeuille et mes clés et de me précipiter dehors. 23:15. J'avais quarante-cinq minutes pour me rendre à la salle de bal qu'Alice avait louée pour la soirée et trouver Bella.

Je démarrai à toute vitesse. Aucun obstacle n'allait m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but.

**Quelque chose me dit que Bella va avoir beaucoup d'explications à fournir dans le prochain chapitre…**

**À bientôt.**

**Fleur, merci encore.  
**

**Milk**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note de la traductrice: les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et sont utilisés ici dans une histoire écrite par Amethyst Jackson. Je ne fais que la t****raduire, alors vous pouvez toujours me le dire si vous trouvez que les personnages échangent des platitudes (je suis morte de rire ici) ou que les choses traînent en longueur, mais je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça…**

**Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous aiment me lire, sinon vous iriez voir ailleurs. Merci pour vos commentaires (je sais aussi qu'ils ne sont pas représentatifs du nombre réel de lectrices).**

**On approche de la fin de l'histoire et je vais essayer de boucler ça assez vite, si mon horaire me le permet.**

**Bon, est-ce qu'Edward va enfin pouvoir dire le fond de sa pensée à Bella? C'est ce que nous allons découvrir tout de suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 20: émerveillement

**BPOV**

J'étais tellement idiote. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il me suffirait de porter une jolie robe pour rendre cette soirée supportable? Comment avais-je pu imaginer que je pourrais bavarder et rire et me comporter comme une personne normale alors que chaque minute était gâchée par le mal lancinant que me causait l'absence d'Edward?

Pendant toute la soirée je demeurai dans l'entourage immédiat d'Alice et Jasper qui étaient occupés à divertir leurs invités. Alice n'arrêtait pas de me présenter tous les célibataires qui s'adonnaient à passer près d'elle, prétextant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se faire courtiser à outrance pour remettre une fille d'aplomb. Si sa théorie avait du sens de manière générale, je devais en conclure que j'étais une exception à la règle. Je ne désirais personne d'autre qu'Edward, et j'avais probablement ruiné à jamais mes chances de l'avoir.

Minuit approchait lentement mais inéluctablement, et j'observais les hommes et les femmes former des couples, se préparant à échanger des baisers quand l'heure tant attendue sonnerait. Alice se tourna vers Jasper qui était tout proche et lui chuchota quelque chose de drôle à l'oreille. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine en songeant à la solitude aiguë qui allait dorénavant être mon lot. J'avais l'impression que j'étais sur le point d'étouffer. Il fallait que je parte. Maintenant.

« Alice, » criai-je pour être entendue malgré la musique à tue-tête, m'avançant vers mon amie. « Alice, je m'en vais. »

« Quoi? » Hurla-t-elle en retour. « Tu ne peux pas partir, Bella, il est presque minuit. Reste juste quelques minutes de plus. »

« Je sais, Alice, mais je ne peux pas, » plaidai-je en espérant qu'elle me laisserait partir sans créer de remous. « Je pensais que je serais capable de tolérer ce genre de festivité, mais la pensée de regarder des centaines de couples qui nagent en plein bonheur s'embrasser quand minuit sonne – c'est juste trop pour moi. »

« Ah, reste donc, Bella, » m'exhorta Jasper en enserrant Alice dans ses bras. « _Je_ t'embrasserai si ça peut te faire sentir mieux. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Merci, Jasper, mais je veux juste rentrer à la maison. Alice, je t'appellerai demain, promis. »

« Mais Bella, c'est toi-même qui a dit que tu ne passerais jamais à autre chose si tu continuais d'éviter les- »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, Alice, et je suis venue ici ce soir, n'est-ce pas? C'est juste plus douloureux que j'avais imaginé. Un pas à la fois, d'accord? »

« D'accord, » soupira Alice, s'avançant pour me serrer dans ses bras. « Sois prudente sur le chemin du retour. »

« Merci, » soufflai-je.

Traverser la foule ne fut pas une mince affaire. Tout le monde s'était aggloméré au centre de l'immense salle de bal, prêt pour le moment ultime, et juste comme je parvenais enfin à m'extraire de cette mer humaine et à faire quelques pas dans l'espace moins dense, le décompte d'une minute s'amorça. Je grognai et entrepris de marcher plus vite, amenuisant en quelques secondes la distance qui me séparait des grandes portes doubles de l'établissement. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres des portes lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent à toute volée pour le laisser entrer.

Edward.

Je me figeai sur place, regardant ses yeux faire le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur moi sans équivoque. Il marcha dans ma direction d'un pas décidé et sans se soucier du fait qu'il portait un jeans et un banal chandail sous son épaisse gabardine dans une salle remplie de gens en complets/cravates.

« Bella, » dit-il doucement lorsqu'il fut à un bras de distance de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Edward? » Demandai-je, interdite.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas du tout venu ici pour moi.

Il humecta ses lèvres et respira profondément. « Bella, tu te souviens de ce chandail de Northwestern que tu m'avais emprunté? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de comprendre où il s'en allait avec cette question.

« Tu… tu veux le récupérer ou quelque chose? Je peux te le renvoyer par la poste… »

« Non, Bella, ce n'est pas – Je veux dire, je veux le ravoir, mais – Bella, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que quand j'ai réalisé que je ne retrouvais pas ce chandail ce soir au moment de me mettre au lit, j'ai aussi réalisé qu'il me manquera _toujours_ quelque chose si tu n'es pas dans ma vie. Je t'aime. »

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et je regardai ailleurs.

« Edward, tu ne peux pas juste balancer ces mots à la légère. »

Je tentai de m'esquiver de côté pour courir vers la porte, mais ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes bras.

« Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis pas sérieux. Mais Bella, je suis amoureux de toi depuis tellement longtemps. Je t'aime maintenant et je vais t'aimer pour le restant de ma vie. Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas être mon prix de consolation, mais tu n'y es pas du tout – tu es le gros lot, Bella. Tu es tout ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir avoir. Je veux dire… j'aime que tu portes encore ces ridicules pyjamas _Hello Kitty_, et j'aime que tu t'accommodes de la manie que j'ai de prendre dix minutes pour commander un simple sandwich, et j'aime que peu importe ce que je fasse, je sais que ce sera mieux si tu es là. »

Je me débattis pour ne pas manquer d'air, piégée par ses yeux verts qui me dévisageaient si intensément, et sentant les mots que j'aurais voulu prononcer coincés dans ma gorge. Les gens autour de nous commencèrent à compter. Il restait dix secondes avant minuit.

Edward se rapprocha davantage, faisant glisser ses mains le long de mes bras pour aller entrecroiser mes doigts avec les siens. Il parla à la fois tranquillement et ardemment. « Bella, j'ai tout fait foirer jusqu'à maintenant, mais il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais pensé que te faire l'amour était une erreur, et je ne veux pas que nous soyons seulement amis. Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais ici – je suis venu ici cette nuit parce que lorsque tu réalises que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec quelqu'un, tu veux que le reste de ta vie commence le plus vite possible. »

La foule éclata autour de nous, mais je continuai d'être bouche bée devant Edward, incapable de totalement saisir ce qu'il me disait, mais sachant que c'était la réponse à tous mes espoirs les plus fous. J'avais l'impression de rêver. J'étais émerveillée. Émerveillée et stupéfaite.

« Dis quelque chose, Bella, » m'implora-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, cherchant mes mots. « Tu es tellement – tu as juste – pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas m'écrire tout ça dans ta petite note du lendemain matin? » Demandai-je en sentant des larmes couler sur mes joues.

Apparemment mes glandes lacrymales avaient compris ce qui se passait avant mon cerveau.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina d'un grand sourire. « Parce que je suis un incurable idiot, mais j'espère que tu pourras fermer les yeux sur cette tare. »

J'essayai de ravaler mes larmes. « Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, Edward, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi moi aussi. Je suis de toute évidence un cas désespéré. »

Dans un geste rapide, Edward fut tout près de moi, pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'attirant contre sa poitrine. Le bruit de la fête autour de nous faiblit et passa en second plan tandis que je m'enivrais de l'homme qui était toute ma vie. Il sentait comme la brise du Pacifique, rafraîchissante et éthérée, et ses lèvres étaient sucrées. Je percevais un goût de chocolat et de cassonade… pâte à biscuits, réalisai-je, pouffant contre ses lèvres. La saveur me rendit nostalgique, et à partir de cet instant je souhaitai vivement être seule avec Edward, retrouver le confort et la joie d'être ensemble dans l'intimité. Je relâchai mon étreinte et il me sourit paisiblement.

« Tu veux me ramener à la maison, Edward? » Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête. « Allons-y. »

**Aaaaahhhhh!**** (Gros soupirs de contentement ici)**

**Vous voyez, les choses se sont arrangées finalement (et Bella n'a même pas eu besoin de s'expliquer ou de s'excuser, en plus, hé hé). **

**Il leur reste encore pas mal de trucs à se dire, et un autre moment intime pour sceller leur amour.**

**Tout ça au prochain chapitre.**

**Pour celles qui n'aimaient pas l'expression "je suis en amour avec toi", je l'ai changée, mais elle ne vient pas d'un traducteur (les traducteurs ne valent rien si vous voulez mon avis). Il n'y a pas seulement en France qu'on parle français et chez nous au Québec on utilise cette expression tous les jours. C'est juste une façon de plus de dire les choses.**

**Fleur, j'espère que tu vas bien.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note ****de la traductrice: les droits de la saga Twilight appartiennent à la formidable Stephenie Meyer, et cette histoire qui est savoureuse comme du chocolat Lindt au sel de mer sort tout droit de l'imagination d'Amethyst Jackson qui est aussi gentille que son nom le laisse entendre.**

**Bon, la dernière fois j'avais dit que j'essayerais de faire vite pour livrer les derniers chapitres de cette fiction, mais c'était avant d'entreprendre l'écriture du chapitre 25 d'**_**Indomptable esclave **_**et la traduction du premier chapitre d'**_**une grenouille à sauver**_**.**

**Je m'excuse de vous avoir laissées en attente durant une semaine**** au complet, mais jusqu'à maintenant j'ai quand même tenu ma promesse de livrer au moins un chapitre par semaine… **

**Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires et de me mettre dans vos faves et vos alerts.**

**En maintenant, retournons à Edward et Bella…**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 21: disposée

**BPOV**

À ma demande, Edward m'amena chez lui. En entrant dans l'appartement, je compris tout de suite pourquoi il aurait préféré qu'on aille chez moi – son salon, avec des emballages vides d'aliments transformés répandus partout sur la table à café et au-delà, ressemblait énormément à une zone sinistrée.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward. Il était rouge de honte.

« Je suis passé par une phase de… heu… boulimie récemment, » expliqua-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

J'essayai de garder une expression neutre. « Et bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que mes crises de SPM ne sont vraiment pas grand-chose en comparaison de ça. »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, tu m'as déjà dit des tonnes de fois que je me comporte souvent comme une fille. Mais il se trouve que j'ai été quelque peu déprimé, » dit-il en haussant les épaules, mal à l'aise.

Déprimé. S'il m'aimait autant qu'il le disait – j'étais encore en train d'essayer de me convaincre que je n'avais pas mal compris cette affirmation – alors j'avais dû le rendre misérable à force d'éviter tous ses appels et de refuser de le voir chaque fois qu'il se pointait à un tournant. Je grimaçai amèrement. J'étais une horrible personne.

« Edward, je suis navrée, » lançai-je en me tournant vers lui. « J'ai réagi de façon excessive et tout interprété de la mauvaise manière, et je n'aurais jamais dû être si pressée. J'ai juste… j'avais tellement peur d'avoir mal. Je ne voulais pas t'entendre dire que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Je n'aurais pas pu survivre à ce rejet. »

« Shh, Bella, Bella, » tenta de me calmer Edward, m'attirant dans ses bras. « Je comprends tout ça. C'est la vérité, je t'assure. Mais ne pouvais-tu pas le sentir? Chaque fois que je te touchais, ne pouvais-tu pas réaliser l'ampleur de mes sentiments? Je pensais que j'étais tellement transparent. »

« Je le sentais, » dis-je en furetant dans son cou. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours. « C'était quand tu n'étais pas là que j'avais des doutes. Je pensais que peut-être que j'avais seulement imaginé tout ça. »

« Tu n'es pas si créative que ça, » plaisanta-t-il, pressant ses lèvres sur le dessus de ma tête dans un baiser réconfortant. « Tu sais, je pense que je me suis un peu épris de toi dès le moment où on s'est connus. Je n'ai jamais pu t'effacer de ma mémoire par la suite. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir retrouvée. »

Je me redressai sur la pointe des pieds pour appuyer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nous nous embrassâmes lentement, savourant la sensation, et je posai mes paumes sur son torse pour me délecter de la solidité et du magnifique tracé de son corps. Ses épaules et son dos étaient larges et je me sentais minuscule dans ses bras. Minuscule mais en sécurité parce que je pouvais également sentir qu'il me respectait et m'acceptait entièrement telle que j'étais. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais connue avant.

« Je voulais te dire, » poursuivit Edward en reculant imperceptiblement, « tu es ravissante ce soir. Cette robe, c'est… pas n'importe quoi. »

Je fis un sourire entendu. Alice m'avait pratiquement donné une poussée pour que je perde l'équilibre devant la robe bleu électrique aussitôt qu'elle l'avait aperçue, bien en évidence sur un des mannequins en plastique blanc de la boutique. J'étais pour ma part tombée sous le charme de la robe parce qu'elle avait le pouvoir magique de rendre mon décolleté ultra voluptueux.

« Je dois bien avouer que j'espérais que tu te pointes à la fête et que tu tombes à mes genoux en me voyant la porter. »

Edward éclata de rire. « Je serais tombé à tes genoux de toute manière. Mais la robe est très sexy, » soupira-t-il.

« Merci. » Je souris timidement et regardai mes souliers.

« Écoute, Bella… rien ne nous oblige à faire quoi que ce soit cette nuit, si tu ne veux pas, » dit-il. « Je sais que tu voulais venir ici, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sentes que je te mets de la pression – on peut prendre notre temps. »

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je me sois invitée chez toi juste pour me servir de toi comme doudou, n'est-ce pas? » Demandai-je en souriant narquoisement.

Il m'observa de manière plus aiguë. « Je veux juste m'assurer que tu sois 100% disposée la prochaine fois que nous ferons l'amour. »

J'inclinai la tête vers la gauche. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne l'étais pas la première fois? En fait je l'étais encore le lendemain matin, ce que tu aurais su si tu n'étais pas parti si hâtivement pour te rendre à ton travail. »

Je vis la pomme d'Adam d'Edward monter et redescendre dans sa gorge alors qu'il déglutissait lentement. « Ça ne me dit toujours rien sur tes dispositions actuelles. »

« Edward? Je suis juste un petit peu _plus_ que disposée, » insistai-je. « Et toi? »

Edward trembla de rire. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question idiote? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dis-je en haussant les épaules, mes yeux rivés sur sa poitrine. « Je pense que nous avons déjà établi que je suis une idiote. Et je comprendrais si tu étais réticent à… replonger, après la façon dont je me suis comportée. Peut-être que je t'ai fait trop mal. »

Il cogna doucement son front contre le mien. « Je plongerais dans n'importe quoi avec toi, Bella. »

Ma respiration se fit plus difficile tout à coup. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi ridiculement romantique avant; c'était clair qu'il essayait de m'achever.

« Amène-moi dans ton lit, alors, » dis-je en levant les yeux vers son visage. Il expira et humecta ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts se serraient sur mes hanches. Mon corps tout entier se tendit en réponse. « S'il te plaît. »

Ces quelques mots exhortèrent Edward à agir. Il m'attira vers sa chambre, m'attrapant lorsque je manquai de trébucher à cause de mes talons hauts, mais n'arrêtant jamais de se mouvoir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de protester.

Quand nous fûmes dans sa chambre il ferma la porte derrière nous – je n'étais pas certaine de la raison étant donné que personne n'allait nous suivre jusqu'ici, mais je préférai ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour commenter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse, du moins, et alors je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'ouvris avidement, impatiente d'approfondir notre étreinte. Il gémit dans ma bouche, nos langues se jumelant et ses doigts s'affairant fébrilement sur la fermeture éclair de ma robe, la faisant descendre jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Ensuite il fit remonter ses doigts en suivant le trajet de la fermeture éclair et je sentis ses lèvres se muer en un point d'interrogation contre les miennes. Il me relâcha momentanément. « Pas de soutien-gorge? »

« Ça ne fonctionnait pas avec la robe, » expliquai-je en tirant son chandail vers le haut. La statique dans le matériel du survêtement envoya ses cheveux valser dans tous les sens lorsqu'il le passa par-dessus sa tête. Je m'étirai pour l'embrasser encore, mais il n'était pas revenu de son étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Tu es allée à la soirée sans sous tif? Combien de types t'ont vue comme ça là-bas? »

« Relaxe, Edward. J'étais assise dans un coin la majorité du temps, à me morfondre, » dis-je, plantant mes doigts dans ses côtes. « N'es-tu pas en train de focaliser sur la mauvaise chose ici? »

Edward hocha la tête pensivement. « Tu as raison. Pas de soutien-gorge signifie que cette robe doit s'en aller, _maintenant_, » déclara-t-il en faisant glisser les bretelles de mes épaules. La robe tomba à mes pieds.

« Tu es tellement belle, » soupira-t-il, frôlant le côté droit de mon corps avec le dos de sa main. « J'aurais dû te dire combien tu es belle la première fois. »

« Merci, » murmurai-je. « Je pense malgré tout que je préfère lorsque tu me le montres. »

Edward me gratifia d'un sourire plein de promesses et me poussa dans le lit. Je restai étendue et l'admirai pendant qu'il se débarrassait du reste de ses vêtements – tee-shirt camisole, chaussures et bas, jeans, boxers. J'aurais pu l'aider, mais je me régalais du spectacle. Edward avait une silhouette longue et mince, et musclée juste à point; un véritable festin pour les yeux. Si je pouvais m'en tirer indemne, je le prendrais en photo – debout, nu et en érection comme en ce moment – je ferais agrandir l'épreuve et je m'en servirais comme papier peint pour décorer tous les murs de ma chambre.

Il s'approcha de moi comme un animal sauvage sur sa proie et embrassa mes lèvres. Je répondis distraitement à son baiser, cambrant mon corps vers le haut pour me frotter contre lui, et il émit un son guttural contre mes lèvres. Les minutes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent dans une brume de volupté alors qu'Edward me serrait contre lui et m'embrassait plus fougueusement, ses mains suivant un parcours imaginaire, de mes épaules à mes jambes en explorant chaque coin et recoin situés entre les deux. Il fallait que je fasse un effort pour ne pas oublier de respirer.

« Je te veux maintenant, » marmonna-t-il contre ma mâchoire.

« Oui, » soufflai-je, languissante, tandis que sa bouche dégustait mon cou.

Ses mains écartèrent mes cuisses davantage, et d'une seule poussée qui ne lui demanda aucun effort, il fut en moi. Je gémis à l'extraordinaire sensation de plénitude. Aucun de mes anciens amants n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur moi, comme si Edward était adapté juste pour moi.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et j'enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux au moment où il commençait à bouger. Sa tête reposait sur mon épaule et ses lèvres se mouvaient sans répit sur ma peau. C'était grisant. Je pouvais sentir tous les petits sons qui vibraient de sa bouche.

« Tellement bon, » gémit-il, frottant ses hanches contre les miennes à chaque coup de rein. Je poussai une plainte pour signifier que j'étais du même avis.

Edward était persistant et infatigable. Même si des gouttes de sueur perlaient entre ses sourcils, il ne manifestait toujours aucune intention de ralentir lorsque je sentis mon orgasme se former. Je respirai plus fort et désengageai mes jambes pour pouvoir enfoncer mes talons dans le lit.

« Tu es proche? » Demanda-t-il en mordillant gentiment le lobe de mon oreille.

« Oui, » haletai-je en cambrant mon bassin pour augmenter le contact avec le sien.

Edward fit mouvoir et pivoter ses hanches avec plus de vigueur et de rapidité. « Oui, mon amour, laisse-moi le sentir, » gémit-il encore contre ma mâchoire, et je me laissai emporter par la vague de plaisir qui montait depuis tout à l'heure. Je fus frappée de plein fouet par un orgasme qui se répercuta dans toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses. Je poussai une plainte sonore et m'accrochai à mon amant tandis qu'il continuait de bouger pour prolonger les merveilleuses et renversantes sensations. J'avais l'impression que mon corps flottait en apesanteur, retenu dans le lit seulement par le poids d'Edward.

Il attrapa mes lèvres, me permettant de sentir plutôt que d'entendre ses gémissements d'extase quand il se libéra à son tour au plus profond de moi. Mon corps fut secoué par une seconde vague orgasmique et je m'agrippai encore plus fort à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmée.

**ooo**

Le matin suivant, au réveil, le corps d'Edward m'enveloppait comme un étau. Il était en cuillère derrière moi, ses bras serrés autour de mon torse et une jambe gardant les miennes prisonnières. Je souris. Même si je transpirais à cause de la chaleur qu'il dégageait et même si je ressentais une envie de bouger tellement forte que ça en était presque pénible, ce que je vivais présentement était mille fois mieux que de me réveiller toute seule.

Edward émit un grognement typiquement masculin en se réveillant et il frotta son visage dans mes cheveux. Je fis pression sur le bras qui était par dessus moi pour le laisser savoir que j'étais réveillée moi aussi.

« Bonjour, » soupira-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix. « Tu as bien dormi? »

« À merveille, » répondis-je. Il desserra assez son emprise pour que je puisse rouler et lui faire face. « Et toi? »

« À merveille, » répéta-t-il en écho en faisant une grimace amusée. « Tu es bigrement mignonne au petit matin. »

Oui, je pouvais facilement l'imaginer, avec mes cheveux crépus et emmêlés et tous les plis de mon oreiller étampés dans mon visage.

« C'est pareil pour toi, » dis-je en contemplant ses joues toutes roses et ses cheveux qui avaient l'air d'un nid d'oiseau sur sa tête.

Nous demeurâmes silencieux durant un moment. « Alors… quoi maintenant? »

« Quoi, quoi maintenant? » Demanda Edward, les sourcils froncés comme si j'avais parlé dans une langue étrangère.

« Où est-ce qu'on s'en va à partir de maintenant? »

Il sourit. « Oh, ça. Et bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner- »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » soupirai-je.

« Je sais, Bella. Okay, d'accord, » dit-il en appuyant sa tête dans la paume de sa main. « Aimerais-tu entendre ce que j'ai prévu? »

Je le regardai plus intensément. « Prévu? Tu as prévu quelque chose? »

Edward roula des yeux. « Après tout ce temps, tu as sûrement dû réaliser que je planifie à peu près tout. »

C'était vrai; j'étais bien placée pour le savoir. « D'accord, alors c'est quoi ton plan? »

« Et bien, pour la première partie du plan, » commença-t-il, « je vais t'amener faire des sorties. Dîners, ciné, concerts, musées, tout ce que tu veux. »

« Heu… et en quoi cela est-il différent de ce que nous faisions avant? » Questionnai-je.

« C'est très simple. Tu vas enfin me laisser payer, et je vais tenir ta main, » clarifia-t-il.

Je voulais arguer avec la partie où il était question que ce soit lui qui paye pour nos sorties, mais mon cerveau se transforma en bouillie quand il mentionna qu'on allait désormais se balader main dans la main.

« Et le reste du plan? »

« Si la phase un se passe bien, je suppose que l'étape suivante serait de te convaincre d'emménager avec moi. Et si cette étape fonctionne aussi bien que ce à quoi je m'attends, alors un jour je te demanderai de m'épouser, et on sera le couple le plus heureux qui ait jamais existé sur la planète. »

Je le fixai pendant de longues secondes, incapable de parler. Il commença à avoir l'air inquiet. « Est-ce que j'en ai trop dit? »

« Non, » finis-je par dire en secouant la tête. « J'attends juste que mon corps se mette à fondre et devienne une mare visqueuse, c'est tout. »

Edward rit de bon cœur. « J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais sauver mes draps à la suite d'une telle mutation. On va déjeuner à présent? »

« Okay, » approuvai-je, faisant une pause pour le regarder sortir du lit.

Je ne voyais qu'un petit accroc dans le plan d'Edward – nous étions déjà heureux au-delà de l'entendement.

**Rien à ajouter. Il est tard et je m'en vais me coucher.**

**Ciao.**

**Milk**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de la traductrice: les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et cette fic que je traduis compte parmi les nombreuses histoires écrites par Amethyst Jackson.**

**Je suis toujours étonnée par les réactions de mes lectrices. Par exemple, après tous les commentaires que j'ai reçus pour faire remarquer que Bella avait complètement dépassé les bornes au cours des derniers chapitres, je m'attendais à recevoir plusieurs reviews de lectrices soulagées que l'imbroglio entre elle et Edward soit enfin réglé, mais non, presque rien…**

**Merci à celles d'entre vous qui se sont manifestées. Vous savez qui vous êtes.**

**Sur ce, allons voir si tout est au beau fixe entre nos deux tourtereaux.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 22: honnête

**EPOV**

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un meilleur plan concernant ma relation avec Bella. La preuve: aujourd'hui nous emménagions dans notre nouveau nid d'amoureux, deux mois après avoir commencé à "nous fréquenter", laissant derrière nous les fantômes du passé dans nos anciens appartements respectifs.

Notre histoire était désormais celle d'un couple et nous allions l'écrire ensemble, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Nous avions choisi un autre appartement au cœur de la ville, même si au début nous avions aussi considéré l'achat d'une maison en banlieue. Notre option finale s'avérait plus pratique pour se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre, et de toute façon Bella finirait sans doute par devenir folle si nous habitions un coin trop tranquille.

Emmett et Jasper avaient été recrutés pour m'aider à monter les boîtes et les meubles en haut des escaliers pendant que leurs femmes "aidaient" Bella à déballer. En vérité, toutefois, Bella était la seule qui s'affairait à vider les boîtes, mais je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas commenter la situation. Pourtant, elle aurait pu profiter grandement de l'assistance de ses amies, compte tenu de la quantité monstre de choses qu'elle avait à ranger. Non, désolé, petite correction ici: elle avait une quantité monstre de _bouquins_. Contrairement à n'importe quelle fille normale, elle avait seulement deux boîtes pour ses vêtements, une pour ses souliers et _cinq_ pour ses livres.

Et il se trouve que les livres étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus lourds que les chaussures.

« Sacrebleu, qu'est-ce que ton amoureuse a rangé là-dedans? Un cadavre en pièces détachées? » Ironisa Emmett en montant une des boîtes.

J'ignorai sa remarque, car après tout il n'était pas celui obligé de monter les marches à reculons.

Chacune des boîtes de livres nous demanda cinq minutes d'effort dans les marches, et au moment où la dernière était déposée avec un bruit sourd à côté de l'étagère, je commençais sérieusement à avoir besoin de prendre une pause. Je m'affalai dans notre canapé – tout nouveau et ultra confortable – et le coussin s'enfonça encore plus lorsque Bella vint s'installer à mes côtés.

« Alors, est-ce que ça avance? » Demanda-t-elle, repoussant une mèche de cheveux humide de mon front en sueurs.

« Ça avance. Il ne reste presque plus rien à monter. Le pire est derrière nous. Et toi? »

« La chambre à coucher et la cuisine sont rangées. J'ai même mis des draps dans le lit, » dit-elle avec fierté.

J'étais vaguement conscient que Jasper et Rosalie étaient en train de se disputer au sujet de la sorte de pizza à commander quand nous en aurions terminé avec le rangement, mais un truc que Bella venait de dire capta mon attention.

« La chambre à coucher? Tu ne t'es pas occupée de mes vêtements, n'est-ce pas? »

Bella me dévisagea. « Bon sang, ne me dis pas que ça va être une de ces lubies? Une de tes petites obsessions bizarres? »

« C'est juste plus facile pour moi quand tout est organisé selon les saisons… tu devrais essayer ça un jour. Je pourrais même réorganiser ton côté de la garde-robe, si tu veux. »

Bella leva les yeux au plafond. « Non merci. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me contamines avec tes manies. Je préfère que tu me contamines avec autre chose. »

« Je n'ai rien entendu, » s'esclaffa Emmett.

Bella lui tira la langue.

**ooo**

C'était notre anniversaire de six mois – que Bella n'avait pas l'air de réaliser, à en juger par son comportement tout à fait habituel. Cela faisait quatre mois que nous vivions ensemble. Même si elle persistait à ranger les tomates dans le compartiment à légumes, peu importe le nombre de fois où j'insistais sur le fait que les tomates sont des fruits, je savais que je n'aurais pas pu passer un seul jour de ma vie sans elle. Dormir sans sa chaude présence à mes côtés serait impossible. Le travail serait insupportable si je n'avais pas le réconfort de savoir qu'elle m'attendait à la maison; même ouvrir le tiroir des chaussettes et ne pas voir ses petits bas côte à côte avec les miens serait dévastateur.

Il était évident que j'allais la demander en mariage tôt ou tard tel que prévu. Il n'y avait absolument rien pour me faire hésiter – un net contraste avec les mois que j'avais passés à agoniser en me demandant si je devais proposer à Tanya.

J'aurais clairement dû demander à Bella de sortir avec moi dès le moment où nous avions fréquenté Northwestern elle et moi. J'aurais dû la contacter cinq minutes après qu'Angela m'ait largué, tiens. Quel gaspillage de temps, quand j'y réfléchissais.

Par contre, trouver la bague parfaite s'avéra beaucoup plus laborieux que je l'aurais imaginé. Je forçai Jasper à m'accompagner dans toutes les bijouteries de Chicago, même si en bout de ligne il ne fut d'aucune aide. À son avis j'aurais dû choisir le plus gros diamant que j'avais les moyens d'acheter et être libéré tout de suite. Mais justement, c'est la façon dont j'avais procédée avec Tanya, pour être honnête, et le diamant que je lui avais offert n'était même pas assez volumineux à son goût.

Bella était unique, elle était l'amour de ma vie, et je désirais dénicher une bague qui refléterait avec exactitude mes sentiments envers elle.

Je finis par trouver la perle rare – littéralement et figurativement – dans une boutique d'antiquités qui vendait principalement des fringues, mais aussi quelques bijoux. Pendant que Jasper se distrayait en admirant des uniformes datant de la Guerre Civile, je tombai sur la bague parfaite alors que je regardais les différentes pièces de joaillerie qui reposaient sur un plateau dans la seule vitrine de l'endroit. C'était un magnifique anneau en platine, orné d'une perle blanche en son centre, elle-même encastrée au milieu d'une couronne de diamants miniatures.

« Celle-ci, » déclarai-je au commis septuagénaire, et il se mit à chantonner en signe d'approbation.

« Un excellent choix, en effet, » dit-il, bien que je n'aie pas besoin de son opinion pour en être certain.

Je voyais déjà la bague dans l'annulaire de Bella.

**ooo**

J'imaginai un million de scénarios différents pour faire ma grande demande, mais je réalisai bien vite que Bella détesterait probablement 99,9% d'entre eux. Finalement, je décidai de simplement l'emmener faire une promenade sur le bord du lac et de la prendre en embuscade avec la bague.

Oui, en embuscade. Car cette affaire de proposition en mariage était devenue ma petite guerre personnelle, d'une certaine manière.

J'étais ridiculement nerveux parce que je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais dire. Lorsque j'avais demandé conseil à Jasper, il avait haussé les épaules et suggéré que je visionne des films romantiques pour m'inspirer. C'est là qu'Alice s'était manifestée, ayant écouté notre conversation en catimini, et avait énoncé que l'important était d'être honnête et spontané, quoi que je dise à Bella, si je voulais vraiment l'impressionner.

Spontané. L'ennui, c'est que je ne valais rien au rayon de la spontanéité. Toutefois, je n'avais aucun problème à être honnête. Après ma visite chez Jasper, je savais que je devais me dépêcher à faire ma demande avant qu'Alice ne soit plus capable de se retenir de tout déballer de mes plans à Bella.

Le jour suivant, donc, je proposai à Bella d'aller se balader sur la promenade au bord de l'eau une fois le dîner terminé. Elle accepta avec joie, et j'espérai secrètement que c'était prémonitoire de l'autre proposition que j'allais lui faire bientôt.

Elle caquetait à propos d'un truc qu'elle avait entendu au bulletin de nouvelles en début de soirée, et j'essayais de porter attention, mais mon esprit me ramenait sans cesse au petit boîtier en velours niché au fond de ma poche.

« Edward, est-ce que tu m'écoutes? » Demanda-t-elle, pointant un doigt dans mes côtes.

Je me tournai vers elle pour m'excuser d'être distrait et en profitai pour la contempler. Elle était exquise dans sa robe d'été jaune et avec ses petites taches de son sur le nez dues au soleil de juillet.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai… l'esprit ailleurs, » avouai-je avec sincérité.

Elle fronça les sourcils avec une expression anxieuse. « Tu as été distrait toute la soirée. Que se passe-t-il? »

Je pris sa main et l'entraînai plus loin le long du chemin qui bordait le lac. Je savais l'endroit exact où je voulais l'amener et nous n'y étions pas encore.

« Cela fait un moment que je me demande, » commençai-je en regardant furtivement dans sa direction. « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas épouser Peter, mais… est-ce à cause de lui, ou parce que tu ne veux pas te marier du tout? »

Bella mordit sa lèvre. « Je ne voulais pas me marier lorsque j'étais avec Peter, c'est vrai. Mais tout est différent avec toi, Edward, tu dois bien t'en douter. »

« Tant mieux, » dis-je en faisant halte à l'endroit choisi – un coin avec une vue fantastique des lumières de la ville sur le lac. « Parce que ça gâcherait ce que je m'apprête à faire dans quelques secondes. »

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour me questionner, mais la referma aussi vite quand je posai un genou au sol à ses pieds. Je tentai de lire son expression – il y avait de la surprise, évidemment, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une heureuse surprise. Je ne me laissai pas abattre et sortis la petite boîte de ma poche.

« Tu connais déjà mes sentiments à ton égard, alors je vais essayer d'aller droit au but, » dis-je, la bouche très sèche. « Isabella Swan, je promets de t'aimer pour toujours – tous les jours contenus dans toujours. Veux-tu m'épouser? »

J'ouvris le boîtier. Bella resta bouche bée durant un long moment; si long, en fait, que je craignis vraiment qu'elle rejette mon offre. Je savais que le mariage n'était pas très haut dans sa liste de priorités, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit totalement opposée à l'idée. J'espérais en tous cas qu'elle ne soit pas opposée à l'idée de se marier avec _moi_.

« Oui, » murmura-t-elle finalement, tellement doucement que pendant quelques secondes je craignis que mon imagination ne m'ait joué un tour.

« Oui? » Répétai-je pour qu'elle confirme que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, je veux t'épouser, Edward. »

« Merci, » dis-je en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Je glissai la bague dans l'annulaire de sa main gauche avant de me relever. Bella regarda l'anneau, puis moi, et ensuite ses bras furent autour de mon cou en une étreinte presque féroce.

« J'espère que ça signifie que tu aimes la bague, » commentai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

« Elle est splendide, Edward, » soupira-t-elle, pressant sa joue dans mon cou. « Où as-tu déniché une si belle bague? »

« Chez un antiquaire, » répliquai-je.

Je m'abstins de lui dire que j'avais passé plusieurs week-ends à faire le tour des bijouteries de la ville. Cela resterait entre Jasper et moi.

« Je t'aime, » murmura Bella, embrassant ma mâchoire. « Merci de vouloir m'épouser. »

Je ris. « C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier d'avoir dit oui. J'aurais pu mourir si tu avais refusé. »

« Tu es tellement mélodramatique. »

« Non, vraiment. J'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque au beau milieu de ce chemin et tomber raide mort. Je prends de l'âge, tu sais. »

Bella recula légèrement pour me regarder et protesta. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Mais si, » insistai-je le plus sérieusement du monde. « Je vais avoir quarante ans. »

« Dans neuf ans, vieux croûton, » me nargua-t-elle. « Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de t'acheter un déambulateur dans un futur proche. »

« Ne te moque pas, » dis-je, passant mon bras autour de sa taille pour la guider vers la voiture. Je voulais retourner à la maison pour célébrer. « Tu vas avoir trente ans. »

« Tu n'es jamais censé mentionner l'âge d'une femme, Edward. Cela manque de chevalerie, » se plaignit Bella.

« Tu ne t'es jamais préoccupée de ton âge… ni de ce qui est chevaleresque, d'ailleurs. »

Elle me fit un sourire narquois. « Je suis contente de marier un homme qui me connaît si bien. »

**J'espère que vous aimez la légèreté, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il y a dans les trois derniers chapitres (dixit Amethyst Jackson).**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note de la traductrice: ceci est le dernier chapitre régulier de cette charmante fiction d'Amethyst Jackson mettant en vedettes les personnages de la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne vous dis pas ce que contiennent les chapitres 24 et 25, mais si vous avez vu le film, vous devez vous en douter.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'envoyer vos commentaires.**

**Aussi, je pense que ce chapitre va faire particulièrement plaisir à toutes mes lectrices Françaises :-)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. **

Chapitre 23: enthousiaste

**EPOV**

J'eus tôt fait de réaliser que la planification du mariage rendait Bella maussade. Très maussade, même.

« Pourquoi est-ce toi qui s'occupe de la lune de miel alors que moi je suis forcée de planifier la partie la plus laborieuse? » Se plaignit-elle alors que je mettais les pieds dans l'appartement après un de mes quarts de douze heures. « Notre voyage de noces est la partie que j'anticipe le plus, pourtant. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider; tu aurais dû m'attendre, » répliquai-je en déplaçant une pile d'échantillons de cartes d'invitation sur la table à café afin de pouvoir m'asseoir sur le divan. « Et ne penses-tu pas que la lune de miel sera beaucoup plus agréable pour toi si tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire à propos de tous les détails de la planification? »

« Ouais, tu as raison, » soupira Bella, reposant sa tête sur mon épaule. « Ne peut-on pas juste se marier au palais de justice et s'envoler tout de suite après, destination lune de miel? »

« Je n'aurais aucune objection si c'est ce que tu veux, ma chérie, » approuvai-je.

Du moment que le monde entier sache que Bella m'avait choisi pour partager sa vie, la forme de rituel pour célébrer notre union n'avait pas d'importance à mes yeux. On pouvait se marier à Disneyland, entourés de toutes les princesses, si tel était son souhait. Ça m'était complètement égal.

« Merde, » grommela-t-elle, « on ne peut pas faire ça, Alice ne s'en remettrait pas. Et ma mère non plus… ni la tienne, sans doute. »

« Pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas Alice s'occuper du sale boulot? » Suggérai-je en faisant courir mes doigts dans sa chevelure. « Tu sais bien qu'elle raffole de ce genre de trucs. »

Bella ferma les yeux, découragée. « Si je laisse la planification à Alice, ça risque de prendre des proportions gigantesques. Et moi, ce que je veux c'est une cérémonie intime et sobre. »

Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier que je comprenais et que j'étais du même avis.

« Que penserais-tu de laisser tout ça de côté pour le moment? On pourrait se commander quelque chose du resto et commencer à faire les arrangements demain et… être débarrassés de cette foutue planification une fois pour toutes afin de pouvoir se consacrer uniquement à la partie la plus agréable. »

Bella esquissa un mince sourire. « Allez, va chercher les menus, j'ai faim. »

**ooo**

En fin de compte, Bella et moi planifiâmes une noce du tonnerre. De quoi me faire oublier mon premier mariage sur le champ, ainsi que toutes les cérémonies ennuyantes ou traumatisantes auxquelles j'avais été "forcé" d'aller par le passé. Nous trouvâmes une petite salle de réception idéale pour accommoder nos invités, car notre mariage se déroulait en octobre et il faisait trop frisquet pour une célébration en plein air, n'en déplaise à Alice. La décoration se limitait au strict minimum, Bella ne faisant pas une obsession sur les fleurs ou les rubans, et cela convenait parfaitement.

La liste d'invités était courte – s'il elle contenait plus de trente personnes, avait déclaré Bella, nous nous enfuirions à Las Vegas. Heureusement nous étions tous les deux issus de petites familles, et nous n'avions que très peu d'amis proches.

J'attendis devant l'autel, incapable de tenir en place. Jasper était à mes côtés car il était mon garçon d'honneur.

« Calme-toi, vieux. On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à te défiler par une fenêtre ou un truc du genre. »

« Je ne suis pas nerveux, » lui dis-je en tripotant ma cravate. « Juste impatient. »

Mon meilleur ami ricana. « Tu seras toujours le type le plus bizarre que je connaisse. »

J'entendis mon père rire à mes dépens dans la première rangée, mais je l'ignorai tout comme j'ignorai Jasper. La musique commença à jouer à cet instant; néanmoins, je dus subir la torture de l'attente pour une autre portion d'éternité pendant que la bouquetière – en l'occurrence la petite fille d'Emmett et Rosalie – et Alice en tant que dame d'honneur, circulaient dans l'allée centrale en lançant des pétales de fleur à gauche et à droite. Elles prirent enfin leurs places respectives, et c'est seulement à ce moment que Bella fit son apparition au bras de son père, resplendissante dans sa robe blanche et avec ses magnifiques yeux couleur chocolat rivés sur moi.

J'étais un sacré veinard; l'homme le plus chanceux au monde.

**ooo**

« Comment aimes-tu ta vie de femme mariée jusqu'à présent? » Demandai-je à Bella durant notre troisième – ou était-ce la quatrième? – danse.

Quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles commençaient à sortir de la coiffure sophistiquée qu'Alice avait passé des heures à lui faire, et son visage était rosi par le bonheur et le champagne qui coulait à flots. J'aurais voulu m'isoler avec elle dans un coin tranquille à cette minute même, mais cela aurait mis un terme à notre danse, et il se trouve que j'adorais danser avec Bella. Avec ma femme.

Elle rit. « Oh, c'est formidable! Le gâteau était succulent, même avec la sauce au chocolat servie à part. Et bien entendu, avoir la chance de danser toute la soirée avec le plus bel homme à cent kilomètres à la ronde ne nuit pas non plus. »

« Mmmhmm. Je vais me rappeler longtemps de cette tirade, Mme Cullen, » la taquinai-je, ravi d'avoir l'occasion d'utiliser son nouveau nom. « Mais n'essayerais-tu pas par hasard de me caresser dans le sens du poil pour obtenir mes faveurs cette nuit? »

« Suis-je à ce point transparente, M. Cullen? » Répliqua-t-elle, prétendant d'être embarrassée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser avoir autant de bonbon que tu veux de toute manière. »

« Eh ben dis donc, c'est très généreux de ta part, » ironisa-t-elle. « Et vas-tu enfin me dire où nous allons pour notre lune de miel? »

« Oh que non! » M'exclamai-je, à peine eut-elle énoncé sa question. « Nous partons tout de suite après la réception, et j'ai laissé l'accès à notre appartement à Alice afin qu'elle prépare ta valise, laquelle se trouve déjà dans la voiture à l'heure actuelle. »

« Je trouve que ça ressemble étrangement à un kidnapping, Edward, » fit remarquer Bella sur un ton plaintif.

« Ça tournera en kidnapping seulement si tu n'es pas coopérative, » rétorquai-je. « Et tu vas être coopérative, n'est-ce pas? Parce que ça va être une lune de miel fantastique. J'ai réservé dans une endroit fabuleux, et nous allons passer la journée au lit à faire l'amour un nombre incalculable de fois et dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. »

« Est-ce tout ce que tu as prévu, chéri? Pas de visites de lieux exotiques ou de virée dans tous les restaurants du coin? » Se moqua gentiment ma femme.

Je secouai la tête. « Pour le moment je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sans dévoiler aussi notre destination. »

« C'est de la pure folie, » commenta Bella tout en exhibant un sourire radieux.

« Alors tu es coincée avec un fou pour le reste de ton existence, » répliquai-je avec enthousiasme, la faisant virevolter sur le plancher de danse.

**ooo**

Notre lune de miel fut parfaite, exactement comme je l'avais imaginée. J'avais loué une maison en Normandie, au nord ouest de la France, assez proche de la plage, mais également à une distance raisonnable de Paris pour pouvoir facilement aller visiter la capitale.

Bella était extrêmement irritée contre moi à la fin de notre vol de douze heures, mais elle changea vite de rengaine quand je la pris dans mes bras pour passer le seuil de notre "manoir." La brochure décrivait la place comme étant un château, mais en réalité même le mot manoir était trop pompeux pour décrire la demeure en question.

Malgré tout, l'endroit était rempli de charme et surtout très dépaysant pour deux Américains, avec en prime un énorme lit dont le matelas était constitué de plumes. Les gens à l'agence de location s'étaient rendus sur les lieux à l'avance pour approvisionner la cuisine et la salle de bain, s'assurant ainsi que nous n'ayons pas besoin de quitter la maison pendant les deux premiers jours.

Ultimement nous prîmes un train sur Paris, et Bella fut totalement impressionnée par mon français, même si ce que j'avais appris durant mes années à l'université me paraissait bien peu à l'heure où je devais tenter de me faire comprendre par des gens qui ne parlaient pas un traître mot d'anglais. C'était la première fois que nous visitions la France, ce qui signifiait beaucoup de petites disputes à propos de la logistique du voyage – existait-il quelque chose de plus stressant que voyager? Cependant, l'enchantement de Bella à l'égard de tous les endroits que nous découvrîmes là-bas compensa largement pour les moments plus tendus.

La regarder se débattre contre le vent au sommet de la Tour Eiffel, la voir en admiration devant les sculptures du Musée Rodin, lui courir après dans le Jardin des Tuileries tandis qu'elle-même faisait la chasse aux pigeons – j'allais garder ces précieux moments de bonheur en mémoire pour le reste de mes jours. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme et tout ce que je vivais en sa compagnie!

Lorsque nous rentrâmes au pays après ces deux semaines extraordinaires, je m'inquiétai de la difficulté que nous allions éprouver à se réajuster à la routine du quotidien, d'autant plus qu'à la maison nous attendaient toutes les obligations reliées à la noce: faire le tri des cadeaux, écrire et envoyer des notes de remerciements, et cetera… Mais tout se fit plutôt avec un minimum d'effort.

J'étais convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien dans la vie que Bella ne pouvait rendre meilleur par sa simple présence à mes côtés, et heureusement pour moi, j'avais le reste de mes jours pour vérifier cette théorie.

**Et oui, on arrive à la fin de cette belle histoire d'amour et d'amitié, parfois drôle, parfois dramatique, mais toujours émouvante…**

**J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à la traduire. Amethyst Jackson est vraiment une fille extraordinaire, et le fait qu'elle écrive particulièrement bien m'a beaucoup simplifié la tâche.**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour les deux petits extras.**

**Ciao.**

**Milk**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note de la traductrice: ce chapitre est un genre d'épilogue à l'histoire créée par Amethyst Jackson (qui, soit dit en passant, vient de remporter un award pour sa fic Bonne Foi et qui est toute ragaillardie) avec les personnages de la saga Twilight de Stephenie Meyer.**

**L'auteure transpose ici son idée de la vie qu'elle souhaiterait elle-même avoir si elle rencontre un jour l'homme de ses rêves (à 22 ans, elle ne l'a pas encore trouvé).**

**Merci pour vos commentaires (si vous vouliez en laisser un et que vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, il vous reste ce chapitre-ci et le suivant pour vous reprendre) et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 24: langueur

_10 ans plus tard._

**BPOV**

Je me morfondais dans le grand lit en regardant _Casablanca_ sur le réseau des classiques du cinéma. J'attendais avec impatience le retour d'Edward.

Toute la journée j'avais essayé de me convaincre qu'il n'avait pas oublié notre dixième anniversaire de mariage. J'avais fait la lessive – laissant de côté ses vêtements puisque de toute façon si je me chargeais de les plier, il recommencerait l'ouvrage. J'avais terminé d'écrire le texte pour le magazine qui m'employait une semaine avant la date limite, et j'avais même travaillé sur le roman que j'espérais publier un jour.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, je m'étais réchauffé un dîner surgelé. Edward ne rentrerait pas avant 20h00, et je n'avais pas l'intention de préparer quoi que ce soit de spécial s'il avait oublié notre anniversaire. Peut-être que j'étais trop dure envers lui. Il n'avait jamais oublié un anniversaire auparavant, et je ne voulais pas être le genre de femme qui s'énerve à propos de ces choses là. Je savais qu'Edward m'aimait beaucoup plus que je n'aurais jamais rêvé être aimée. Bien sûr que je le savais. Et j'espérais qu'il savait lui aussi à quel point j'étais follement amoureuse de lui, encore plus après nos dix ans de mariage que je l'étais lorsque je l'avais épousé.

C'est juste que la journée avait été plutôt merdique pour moi, à commencer par le fait que je m'étais réveillée dans la solitude ce matin. D'habitude je me réveillais à la même heure qu'Edward, même s'il bougeait aussi furtivement qu'un fauve afin de ne pas me déranger. On aurait dit que mon corps était programmé pour que j'ouvre les yeux à la même heure que mon doux compagnon. Ce matin, toutefois, j'avais ouvert les yeux bien après le lever du soleil, et donc bien après le départ d'Edward pour aller travailler. Je _détestais_ ne pas le voir au petit matin. Il y avait comme un accroc dans la journée lorsque cela se produisait.

Aujourd'hui c'était encore pire car c'était un jour spécial. À cause de cela j'avais l'impression qu'à l'injure s'ajoutait l'insulte. Je n'arrêtai pas d'espérer recevoir quelque chose de lui, un appel ou même un message texte simplement pour me faire savoir qu'il se rappelait, mais cela n'arriva pas. Ensuite je commençai à soupçonner qu'il allait me faire une surprise à l'heure du déjeuner, mais il n'en fit rien. Je considérai la possibilité de le surprendre moi-même, mais finalement je me dégonflai. Sans doute était-il seulement trop occupé en cette journée qui aurait pourtant dû être si mémorable. Si c'était le cas, ma présence sur son lieu de travail allait nuire plus qu'autre chose.

Et maintenant, après avoir pris ma douche, mis mon pyjama et m'être affalée dans le lit, je sentais que la journée était foutue, irrécupérable. Je devrais juste m'endormir et oublier l'avoir vécue. Tout irait mieux demain…

J'éteignis la télé en soupirant, juste au moment où Rick faisait ses adieux à Ilsa. _Casablanca_ était encore plus déprimant à cause de mon état émotif actuel.

J'essayai de trouver le sommeil dans la chambre à présent plongée dans l'obscurité, mais j'en fus incapable; il était seulement 20h30. Je me retournai en grognant et rallumai la lampe de chevet. Je décidai de lire en attendant Edward. Comme j'ouvrais mon livre à la page du signet, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je figeai.

« Bella, où es-tu? » S'enquit Edward du séjour.

Je l'entendis ensuite dans la cuisine, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre.

« Je suis dans le lit, » répondis-je.

Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques secondes plus tard, incroyablement séduisant dans ses vêtements d'hôpital. Edward était de plus en plus beau à mesure que les années passaient, et c'était complètement injuste. Alors qu'au fil des jours je me voyais perdre en fraîcheur et en forme physique, les fines lignes qu'il arborait au coin des yeux contribuaient à le rendre plus charmant, plus tombeur. Si j'avais pensé que les autres femmes arrêteraient de le dévorer des yeux lorsqu'il prendrait de l'âge, je m'étais mis un doigt dans l'œil.

« Déjà au lit? » Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils en me voyant dans mon tee-shirt troué. « Est-ce que tu es malade? »

« Non, ça va, » répliquai-je en me redressant. « Comment c'était au travail? »

« Toujours la même chose, » dit-il en s'assoyant à mes côtés. « Est-ce que ta journée a été aussi productive que tu le souhaitais? »

« On peut dire ça, oui, » répondis-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air agitée.

Je voulais aborder le sujet de notre anniversaire, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre sans me mettre à hurler de frustration.

Ça devait se voir dans mon visage car Edward, visiblement conscient de mon trouble, questionna, « Tu pensais que j'avais oublié, n'est-ce pas? »

C'est seulement à cet instant que je remarquai qu'il tenait un sac cadeau dans sa main. Il le déposa devant moi. Je fermai les yeux très fort et tentai de combattre la culpabilité et l'embarras qui étaient subitement en train de s'emparer de moi.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. Je n'aurais pas dû supposer que… »

« Je n'ai pratiquement rien dit, alors je peux comprendre dans une certaine mesure. Mais d'un autre côté, tu n'as rien dit toi non plus. »

« Je suis une horrible épouse, » soupirai-je avec tristesse en regardant le sac argenté devant moi qui semblait provenir d'une bijouterie avec le papier de soie bleu qui en dépassait.

« Mais non, voyons! Tu es parfaite, » réfuta Edward en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe. « Maintenant veux-tu s'il te plaît ouvrir ton cadeau? »

Je hochai la tête et atteignis le tiroir de la table de chevet. « Toi en premier. Au moins je n'ai pas loupé cette partie-là. »

« Tu l'avais caché dans le tiroir à côté du lit? Et dire que j'ai fouillé dans tous les placards de la maison! » S'exclama mon époux, incrédule, en prenant le paquet que je luis tendais.

Il l'ouvrit trop lentement – il était du genre à ne jamais vouloir déchirer le papier d'emballage – et je me trémoussai d'impatience.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda-t-il, un sourcil relevé en signe de confusion tandis qu'il mettait le papier de côté pour dévoiler un livre avec une reliure de cuir.

« Ouvre-le, » dis-je, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Il feuilleta l'ouvrage. « Ce sont mes compositions. Oh, Bella… tu les as fait imprimer? C'est tellement… »

« Ça te plaît? » Questionnai-je, hésitante.

Edward faillit s'étouffer. « Si ça me plaît? Est-ce que tu me poses vraiment la question? Après ma mère qui m'a donné la vie et toi qui m'a épousé, ceci est la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'on ait faite pour moi. Tu vois bien que j'avais raison – tu es une épouse parfaite. » Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, et je fondis, comme cela m'arrivait toujours. « À ton tour maintenant, » me pressa-t-il.

Je retirai le papier bleu et entrepris de vider le sac de son contenu. Je sortis la première chose sur laquelle je tombai.

« De la pâte à biscuit? Tu me donnes de la pâte à biscuit pour célébrer nos noces d'étain? »

« Oui ma chérie, » confirma Edward avec assurance. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Je mis la pâte à biscuit de côté et continuai à fourrager dans le sac. Je finis par toucher à… du cuir? Je sortis l'objet et l'examinai.

« Oh là là! Si ce collier n'était pas si petit, j'aurais la frousse à tenir un truc aussi coquin dans la main. Est-ce que c'est… pour un chat? »

Je lançai un regard désespéré à Edward pour qu'il me donne un indice. Il fallait que ce soit pour un animal, à moins que mon époux ait eu un épisode psychotique ce matin.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents. « Oh attends! J'ai oublié une des parties du cadeau. Je reviens tout de suite, » dit-il en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

J'attendis, de plus en plus perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec une petite créature poilue nichée avec précaution au creux de ses mains. J'en demeurai bouche bée momentanément avant de m'exclamer, « Tu m'as acheté un chat? »

« Je suppose que j'aurais dû en discuter avec toi en premier lieu, mais je tenais à te faire une surprise. J'ai pensé qu'un peu plus de compagnie te serait bénéfique, et je sais que ta mère et la mienne n'ont jamais arrêté de laisser sous-entendre qu'elles souhaitaient devenir grands-mères. Je me suis dit qu'un chat serait l'idéal pour compenser. »

Je ne pouvais pas _ne pas_ sourire lorsque la petite boule de poils noire et blanche me regarda avec de grands yeux bleus.

« Est-ce une fille ou un garçon? » Demandai-je.

« C'est un garçon, » répondit Edward en se rassoyant sur le lit. Il me tendit le chaton, petite masse chaude et ronronnante dans mes mains. « Il n'a que deux mois, » poursuivit-il. « Quand il sera plus vieux, on le fera castrer pour qu'il ne soit pas trop territorial et pour qu'il n'aille pas engrosser toutes les chattes du voisinage, mais nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter de ça pour le moment. »

« Est-ce qu'il est entraîné à la propreté? »

La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était d'avoir à ramasser des excréments partout dans la maison.

Edward fit signe que oui. « Et il a également reçu ses vaccins. Il est tout à fait prêt à se faire cajoler. »

« Cajoler, hein? C'est ce que tu as prévu pour la soirée? Une séance de cajoleries avec le nouveau chat? »

« Peut-être seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de pâte à biscuit, » répliqua-t-il. « Parce qu'à ce moment là, Chat devra aller se distraire par lui-même pour un petit bout de temps. »

Je ricanai. « Est-ce qu'on va l'appeler "Chat" comme dans le film _Diamants sur canapé_, ou bien est-ce qu'on va lui trouver un nom? »

Edward se pencha pour fouiller dans le sac argenté et en sortit deux cuillères en plastique que je n'avais pas vues. « C'est ton cadeau, alors je crois que tu devrais lui choisir un nom. »

Il prit le contenant de pâte à biscuit et l'ouvrit avec ses dents – un geste qui continuait de m'impressionner même après toutes ces années.

« Ah non, certainement pas, » dis-je en secouant vigoureusement la tête tout en lui soutirant une des cuillères. « Tu trouverais à te plaindre de n'importe quel nom que je voudrais lui donner. À toi de choisir. »

Edward tapota sa cuillère sur ses lèvres, en grande réflexion. « Dans ce cas, appelons-le Phineas Gage. »

Je frappai son bras. « On ne va _pas_ nommer ce chat en souvenir d'un type qui a eu le crâne perforé par une tige de métal. Que dirais-tu de… Heatcliff? »

Mon mari poussa un grognement. « Si je ne peux pas le nommer d'après un des cas les plus fascinants de l'histoire de la médecine, tu ne peux pas le nommer d'après un personnage littéraire, surtout pas quand il s'agit d'un personnage aussi immonde. Veux-tu que ce chat se transforme en démon, ou quoi? »

Je soupirai profondément. « Tu vois, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants. Nous ne sommes même pas fichus de trouver un nom pour un animal. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème, » rigola Edward, passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Il embrassa le dessus de ma tête. « Nous sommes bons dans un tas d'autres trucs. »

Je fermai les paupières, me fondant dans sa chaleur tandis que le nouveau chaton ronronnait sans cesse sur mes genoux. « Ouais, nous formons le couple rêvé, pas vrai? »

« Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux pour nous décrire, » conclut Edward.

**Cette sympathique histoire tire à sa fin. Rejoignez-moi bientôt pour un petit extra.**

**Ciao.**

**Milk**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note de la traductrice: ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette charmante histoire écrite par Amethyst Jackson avec les personnages empruntés à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Pour celles d'entre vous qui n'auraient pas vu **_**Quand Harry rencontre Sally**_**, sachez que tout au long de ce film, on voit des couples de gens âgés se faire interviewer pour relater comment ils se sont rencontrés. **

**Pour demeurer fidèle à l'esprit du film, Amethyst a rassemblé ici des entrevues avec différents couples de Twilight. **

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 25: fragments

_Entrevues des couples: 1__er__ janvier 2020._

_**Rosalie et Emmett**_

« On s'est connus dans un bar. »

« Oh là là, tu fais paraître ça tellement sordide. Non, il était assis au bar, tentant sa chance avec toutes les femmes qui passaient à côté de lui, et moi j'étais la barmaid. À la fin j'ai eu ma claque de le voir draguer toutes les filles de l'endroit avec si peu de manières, et je lui ai dit d'arrêter de jouer les Casanova de bas étages. »

« Je lui ai dit que je lui prouverais que j'avais de la classe si elle me laissait l'inviter à dîner. »

« J'ai seulement accepté parce qu'il avait des petites fossettes craquantes. »

« Je l'ai emmenée chez _Chuck E. Cheese_. »

« C'est le rendez-vous le plus bizarre où je suis allée, et de loin. »

« Mais elle ne s'est pas sauvée. »

« Il a sauté dans l'enclos à balles avec une bande de gamins de sept ans. J'ai pensé qu'il ferait un père fantastique. Et j'avais raison. »

« Ça fait dix ans qu'on est mariés et qu'on nage en plein bonheur. »

« Et c'est parti pour durer. »

**ooo**

_**Carlisle et Esme**_

« Toute notre vie on a vécu à seulement quelques kilomètres de distance, mais on ne s'est pas rencontrés avant 1978. »

« Nous sommes tous les deux nés à Chicago, dans le même hôpital. »

« Il se trouve que nos familles vivaient à quelques pâtés de maisons l'une de l'autre, et cela pendant des années. »

« Ma famille a déménagé dans l'état de Washington quand j'avais quinze ans. La famille d'Esme, un an plus tard. »

« On a même fréquenté des écoles secondaires rivales. »

« J'ai fait mes études de pré-med à U-Dub* et Esme y étudiait aussi, mais en Sciences Humaines. »

« On s'est finalement rencontrés durant un concert des _Sex Pistols_ en Californie.»

« Je me suis porté à sa rescousse quand elle est tombée dans le Mosh pit et qu'elle a manqué se faire piétiner par la foule en délire. »

« Il a traité mon nez cassé. Grâce à lui je n'ai gardé aucune trace de ce qui m'était arrivé. »

« Elle a été ma première patiente. »

« N'est-ce pas surprenant? Vingt ans à vivre à proximité l'un de l'autre, et il a fallu un concert en Californie pour qu'on se rencontre enfin. Quand on parle de destinée… »

**ooo**

_**Garrett et Kate**_

« Quand j'ai rencontré Kate, elle travaillait pour la campagne électorale d'Obama en 2008. »

« Oui, et j'en suis toujours très fière. »

« Ouais, et elle m'a entraîné dans sa foulée, même si mes parents m'avaient élevé en bon Républicain. »

« Allons donc! Ton côté libéral démocrate attendait juste son heure pour sortir du placard et s'épanouir. »

« Je pensais qu'elle était folle à lier, mais elle était la femme la plus intéressante que j'aie jamais rencontrée, alors j'ai accepté de lécher des bordures d'enveloppes à condition qu'elle sorte avec moi. »

« C'est moi qui me suis retrouvée avec la meilleure partie de notre entente. Je déteste lécher des enveloppes. »

« Au moment où la campagne tirait à sa fin, j'étais prêt à la marier. »

« Mais je l'ai pris de vitesse. J'étais fatiguée d'attendre et je lui ai fait la grande demande moi-même. »

« Évidemment j'ai dit oui. Comment ne pas aimer une femme aussi déterminée que ça? »

**ooo**

_**Aro et Caius**_

« Nous avons grandi dans le même petit village italien. »

« Nous avons formé des liens à cause de nos prénoms quelque peu risibles. »

« Je n'ai jamais compris la signification de mon prénom, mais j'aime bien le prénom Caius. Je trouve qu'il a une belle consonance. »

« Pff! »

« Nous sommes partis vivre à Rome aussitôt que nous avons été assez vieux. Sortir du placard dans un petit village ultra catholique n'est jamais une bonne idée, selon moi. »

« Oui, c'était un soulagement d'éviter les insultes et les objets lancés dans notre direction. »

« En tous cas, nous vivons ensemble et nous sommes très heureux depuis quarante ans maintenant. Tout est bien qui finit bien. »

**ooo**

_**Sam et Emily**_

« J'ai grandi en ville, mais Sam vivait sur la réserve de La Push. Nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés avant que je vienne visiter ma cousine durant un été. »

« Sa cousine qui était ma petite amie à l'époque. Encore aujourd'hui je me sens comme un salaud à cause de ce qui s'est passé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de courtiser Emily. À la seconde même où je l'ai vue, j'ai… tout de suite su. Elle était celle avec qui j'étais destiné à passer le reste de ma vie. »

« Ma famille n'était pas contente – ils ne voulaient pas me voir aboutir sur la réserve. »

« Les gens de La Push n'étaient pas plus contents. Le moindre conflit peut diviser une petite communauté comme celle-là. »

« Mais nous ne voulions pas nous séparer. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de nous accepter. »

« Et on a eu raison de tenir bon. »

**ooo**

_**Irina et Laurent**_

« Je l'ai trouvé dans un club de danseurs. »

« J'étais un des performeurs. Elle s'est mise à fantasmer sur moi et elle m'a fait venir danser à sa table. Je me demandais ce qu'une belle femme comme elle faisait dans un club de striptease. Elle pouvait avoir tous les hommes qu'elle voulait; elle n'avait qu'à faire un petit signe et ils se seraient tous pâmés à ses pieds. »

« J'aime regarder les hommes se dévêtir sans en faire tout un plat. Et Laurent était un des plus beaux spécimens mâles qu'il m'ait été donné d'admirer. »

« Elle est restée jusqu'à la fermeture du club et elle m'a raccompagné chez moi.»

« Je pensais que ce serait une aventure d'un soir, mais après la première fois, j'ai tout de suite su que j'en voudrais plus avec lui. »

« Et elle "en a plus" avec moi depuis cinq ans maintenant. »

« Et ça va continuer pour plusieurs années encore, je te le promets. »

**ooo**

_**Ben et Angela**_

« On allait à l'école secondaire ensemble. J'avais le plus gros béguin pour elle. »

« J'avais toujours ressenti quelque chose pour lui en secret, mais j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je l'ai revue à la salle à manger des dortoirs à U-Dub. Je ne savais même pas que c'était là qu'elle avait décidé d'aller. »

« Quand je l'ai vu se diriger vers moi, je croyais qu'il venait parler à Marie, ma nouvelle compagne de chambre. C'était une fille très populaire auprès de la gent masculine. »

« Mais évidemment je ne venais pas pour elle, je venais pour toi. J'avais toujours pensé que tu étais la plus jolie fille que j'aie jamais vue. »

« Je ne pouvais plus lui résister. J'ai rompu avec mon petit ami ce soir là. »

« Le jour suivant nous sommes allés à notre premier rendez-vous. »

« Ce fut la meilleure décision de ma vie, même si sur le coup j'ai dû faire beaucoup de peine à quelqu'un qui méritait d'être heureux lui aussi. »

**ooo**

_**Edward et Bella**_

« Au début on se détestait- »

« Non, _tu_ me détestais. Moi je n'avais rien contre toi. »

« Et ensuite nous nous sommes liés d'amitié. »

« Nous sommes restés amis longtemps- »

« - avant de ne plus l'être. »

« Après on est devenus plus que des amis. »

« Ça semble tout simple, mais… ça ne l'est pas. »

« Bon, d'accord. Peut-être qu'il y a eu cette fois où nous avons couché ensemble et où j'ai laissé un mot pas très éloquent qui t'a fait paniquer, et à cause duquel on ne s'est pas parlé durant quelques mois, mais tout a fini par baigner dans l'huile. »

« Je suis juste contente qu'il ait été persistant. »

« Il fallait bien que l'un de nous le soit. »

« Toujours est-il qu'on s'est mariés neuf mois plus tard. »

« Dix ans et neuf mois plus tard, en fait. »

« Et le mariage ne fut pas la torture que j'avais imaginée. »

« J'ai vraiment essayé de la convaincre de faire ça dans le style Inquisition Espagnole, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. »

« La lune de miel aussi fut extra. Parfaite, même, à l'exception du jour à Paris où un type du coin qui vendait des revues cochonnes a essayé de me peloter, et où j'ai dû payer la caution pour te sortir de prison après que tu lui aies sauté dessus. »

« Merde. J'essaye de refouler cet épisode! Si la police ne s'était pas manifestée aussi rapidement, je l'aurais jeté dans la Seine. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, chéri. »

« Quoi? Je te jure que je l'aurais fait. »

« Mais oui, c'est ce que je dis. »

« Oh cette femme! Tellement difficile à impressionner... »

« Et bien on est assis ici aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Il doit bien y avoir un truc que tu as fait comme il faut. »

**- Fin -**

**Alors voilà, c'est vraiment la fin de cette histoire. L'auteure a tenu à donner quelques explications au sujet de la chronologie des événements, suite à de nombreuses questions de ses lecteurs. Donc, l'histoire débute quand Edward et Bella s'en vont à Northwerstern ensemble en septembre 2006. Il est à noter que dans les livres de SM, Edward et Bella auraient fréquenté Dartmouth en septembre de cette même année si Bella n'était pas tombée enceinte de façon impromptue. Ils deviennent amis neuf ans plus tard, en 2015, et se marient en 2017, et donc le chapitre précédent (l'épilogue) se déroule en 2027. Amethyst a décidé de placer la séance d'entrevues avec les couples en 2020, quelques années seulement après le mariage d'Edward et Bella.**

***U-Dub: Université de Washington à Seattle.**

**Je voudrais remercier Fleur50, Evelyne-raconte, Just4ALE et mybluesky pour leur collaboration spéciale.**

**Je tiens également à remercier tout spécialement Erika, qui prend le temps de me lire en anglais et en français et qui, un jour, m'a fait le plus beau compliment qu'une auteure en mal de reconnaissance puisse recevoir: elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait une des mes histoires à celle écrite par SnowqueensIcedragon qui est l'auteure la plus lue de tout le fandom. Merci de croire en moi, Erika. **

**Merci, chères amies lectrices, de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure, et au plaisir de se revoir au détour d'une autre de mes histoires ou traductions.**

**Milk (aka Pascale Patakova)**


End file.
